


Shadow Woods

by Egypt18015



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 78,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egypt18015/pseuds/Egypt18015
Summary: The boys head out for a weekend camping trip to a secluded place called Shadow Woods where strange events and some mysterious visitors send the guys into an interesting journey, both comical and terrifying.Originally posted 2005
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the wonky text
> 
> At the end of most chapters, you’ll notice a little authors note. Those are from when I originally posted this story in AC. Honestly I was too lazy to delete them when I reposted here so consider it nostalgia lol 
> 
> Mare

/a> ****

**~1~**

  
  
  
  
I packed my duffle bag in haste, all I wanted to do was get there, not understanding why everyone was moaning and groaning about this little trip into the woods. To me, this was a vacation, I freaking LOVE camping. True, I didn�t really get to do it much, but still the whole idea of sitting around a campfire and telling ghost stories, toasting marshmallows and oh my GOD�  
  
  
  
�SMORES! Guys we have to make smores!!!�  
  
  
  
�Jesus kid, you scared the holy crap out of me, sometimes I think you have no control over the volume of your voice.� AJ grunted, he grunts often. He thinks it makes him cool or something. Just for the record, it doesn�t.  
  
  
  
�Smores sounds like a good idea buddy.�  
  
  
  
Brian on the other hand? Cool as a cucumber. And no it�s not just because he laughed and agreed about the smores thing.  
  
  
  
�No it doesn�t sound like a good idea at all.� That was Kevin, or as I like to call him in my native Navajo Indian tongue, chief party pooper with big bushy brows.  
  
  
  
�Stop thinking about food and finish packing Nick, otherwise we won�t even have time to stop at the store for ANY food and then we�ll have to eat you!�  
  
  
  
�I�m not the only one still packing.� I said as I looked around the room and saw everyone just standing with their bags done, watching me pack. �Okay�so never mind then, but I�m almost finished.�  
  
  
  
�I hate camping.� Howie said under his breath. For some reason hearing him say that didn�t surprise me in the least. This was after all, a guy whose idea of camping was staying at a Motel Six instead of a Marriott.  
  
  
  
�Come on D, it�ll be fun�right Nick?�  
  
  
  
�Absolutely Brian! I can�t wait! You know maybe I should bring a basketball, you think that would be stupid?� Brian laughed at me and was just about to answer when�  
  
  
  
�Incredibly stupid, Nickolas let�s move it NOW!! I�m not telling you again.� Do I even have to say who that was?  
  
  
  
Kevin was mad about this trip, personally because it was my idea. I�m almost positive of it. He loves nature, I swear he goes out into the forest when no one is looking and just starts hugging trees but because the words, �Hey guys let�s go camping� Came out of my mouth and not his he had about a gazillion problems with the idea.  
  
  
  
�Kev, were you able to talk to Kris about what happened?� Howie asked him which caused bushy brows to look down at the floor. Kris was a big reason that Kevin was such a joy to be around at the moment. They were in this weird, volatile on again off again romance and currently the status was off again, but not by Kevin�s choice.  
  
  
  
�I don�t want to talk about it.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry man.�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled, at least tried to; it was a fairly pathetic attempt if you want me to be honest with you. But Kevin was so anal retentive that I think it physically hurt the guy to crack a smile. Okay I know I�m being mean but he has been picking on me non stop for the last few days.  
  
  
  
Everything was a trickle down effect when it came to this band, especially with him. If something bad was happening to him, he wouldn�t be mean to the person who caused the mood, usually that was Lou, Johnny or Kristin. No, he would let it trickle down to me. �Let me pick on poor, young defenseless Nick, that�ll make me feel better. Besides there�s no babies I can kick or old people I can trip.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, you�re zoning out again, please for the love of GOD finish packing. Where is your father? Why isn�t he coming with us? I don�t feel like babysitting you this week.�  
  
  
  
See how mean he�s being to me? And all because I didn�t finish packing. I can�t believe he brought up my father! He did that purposely to hurt my feelings. Now that Aaron is going full swing in his own career, things have started to get a little weird in my house. At first I couldn�t get rid of my family, they followed me everywhere but within the last year, that kind of just stopped. My mother kept making excuses, claiming she had to stay with my sisters and of course that meant dad had to go with Aaron. Supposedly I was old enough to not need my family anymore. I never realized there was an age limit to needing love and support.  
  
  
  
�Nicky, I�m sorry.� I looked up at Kevin, who did seem like he felt bad for saying that. Okay maybe he didn�t mean to hurt me. That makes me feel better. �It�s just that we have to get moving, you need to finish. We�re all just waiting for you.�  
  
  
  
�I�m almost done.� I said trying not to sound like I wanted to cry, because I did. The subject of my family was a very sad one for me which is one of the reasons I all but begged for us to go on this trip in the first place.  
  
  
  
Brian walked over and ruffled my hair. I love when he does that, �I�ll help you Frack.� He said grabbing my jeans and folding them as tiny as possible to get them in my bag.  
  
  
  
�I�m going to go get the car,� Kevin huffed, grabbing his suitcase and walking out the door.  
  
  
  
�Do you think he�s going to be in that mood the entire time we�re out there?� I wasn�t sure who AJ was talking to because my head was still down, I really didn�t want them to know how sad I was.  
  
  
  
�Nicky, are you okay?� Damn it!  
  
  
  
�I�m good D.�  
  
  
  
�You sure?� I nodded and smiled at him, �Oh and to answer your question J, I hope not.�  
  
  
  
�Nicky where�s your jacket?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know.�  
  
  
  
�Did you pack it already?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t think I�ll need a jacket it�s kind of warm outside don�t you think?� I shrugged at Brian as he looked around the room.  
  
  
  
�It might be cold in the woods butt hole.� I rolled my eyes at AJ as he smirked at me.  
  
  
  
�It might not be.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, bring a jacket buddy.� I nodded at Brian just as we heard a car horn honk�and honk�and honk.  
  
  
  
�I�ll go out there, you too AJ, Nick I seriously suggest you finish soon.� Howie said giving me his best for the love of all that�s holy look.  
  
  
  
�We�re almost done Howie; just buy us a few more minutes.� Brian said patting good ole D on the back as he started for the door.  
  
  
  
Honk�honk�honk.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know man; he�s honking like a penguin with a cold.� Now that made me crack up! Howie was so funny sometimes; too bad he didn�t often let people see that side of him.  
  
  
  
�We�re done anyway, Nick just needs to find his jacket.�  
  
  
  
Honk�honk...honk.  
  
  
  
All of us shook our heads simultaneously at the annoying and constant honking. �He can make do without one, let�s go I�m not driving with a crabby assed Kevin for two hours!� AJ grunted while picking up his suitcase and feeling the need to kick me in the ass as he passed me by.  
  
  
  
�Okay well, if it gets cold you can borrow one of mine.� Brian said as if he was my dad. I love Brian.  
  
  
  
�Let�s blow this taco stand then!� I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder as Mr. Bushy brows once again started honking his horn.  
  
  
  
By the time we got down to the car, he was out of his seat and ready to come up and get us. When he saw we were on our way however, he went to the back and threw open the trunk, �We can get at least three bags in here.� He grabbed Howie�s, AJ�s and Brian�s bags and tossed them in the back. �You will just have to hold onto yours Nick.�  
  
  
  
�What? For 2 hours?�  
  
  
  
�We don�t have enough room I�m sorry and your bag is the smallest so you can easily keep it between your legs on the floor.� He slammed the trunk down and headed back to the driver�s seat.  
  
  
  
Naturally I got stuck sitting in the backseat and in the middle, which always happened to me. �Yeah, let�s cram Carter in one of the nooks he�s young he�ll bounce back.� I had to place my stupid bag in-between my legs and practically straddle the thing. I was not a happy Nick.  
  
  
  
�Is everyone in?� I never understood why people asked that question, I mean he watched us all pile into the car. Believe me; I was in such an ill mood at that moment I almost made a smart ass comment�almost. Unfortunately his bad mood was worse than mine so I decided to refrain� well also receiving a friendly nudge followed by a shake of the head from Brian helped my decision as well.  
  
  
  
�Yup, we�re good cousin.�  
  
  
  
�All right then here goes nothing.� He sighed as he started the car.  
  
  
  
I wanted to keep my mouth shut I really did but�sometimes it just has a mind of its own, �Can�t you at least pretend that you want to do this?�  
  
  
  
�Hrmm�� That�s never a good sign when Kevin starts with a hrmm.  
  
  
  
�You may still be in the let�s pretend stage Nickolas, but I stopped pretending a long long time ago.� He finished with a �pretend�please give me a break.� More to himself than to me.  
  
  
  
�This will do you good Kevin; it�ll help you get your mind off of things.� Howie said, of course he got to sit in the front seat because he tends to keep Kevin the calmest out of all of us, my longish legs could have used that front seat though.  
  
  
  
Sometimes the guys forgot I wasn�t 14 anymore. Back then I was teeny, but now I was kind of tall and just didn�t fit wherever they felt like throwing me. I was finally a 16 year old! Old enough to drive a car, not that anyone would actually take me out to teach me those things. Mom and dad always claimed they were too busy and then when we did have any off time we were usually in some foreign country somewhere, so I learned from video games and Brian, the only person courageous enough to take me out for a spin .  
  
  
  
�Kevin can I drive?� why not, right? I mean what did I have to lose?  
  
  
  
Everyone laughed, I mean not giggled but out an out laughed. �Nick what the heck? Uh�how does HELL no sound?�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t ask you AJ, I asked Kevin. Come on Kev�please? I have my permit now.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, he won�t even let me drive his car and I am way beyond having a permit.� Howie turned around to face me, solely so I could see him wink. Not that I wouldn�t guess he was winking without him facing me.  
  
  
  
�Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�Nick, absolutely not, not in a billion years.�  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�Because you are the most destructive person in the universe for one.�  
  
  
  
�Oh come on, you�re exaggerating.�  
  
  
  
�Not by much.�  
  
  
  
�Fine whatever, I was just asking.� I plopped backwards and folded my arms in front of my body. I was so excited about this trip but no, stupid Kevin had to ruin it with his stupid mood because of his stupid girlfriend.  
  
  
  
�Maybe we just shouldn�t go camping then if you are going to be such a humongous jerkass about things.� There goes the mouth again without consulting my brain.  
  
  
  
�I have a grand idea, how about we play a game called SHUT THE HELL UP NICK!� Kevin screamed. �I should take out all the damn bags in the trunk and put you in there instead!�  
  
  
  
�All right guys please? We haven�t even been on this trip for ten minutes yet.� Brian rubbed at his temples which made me feel instantly guilty.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry, I won�t say anything else.� I sounded pathetically sad as I closed my eyes over dramatically while awaiting Kevin�s apology�.that never came.  
  
  
  
�Nick wake up.� Brian whispered in my ear. I guess in my current state of poutiness, I hadn�t realized I had fallen asleep. �Oh my God�� The way he said that alarmed the crap out of me so my eyes popped open in time for Brian to push me down towards his lap.  
  
  
  
�Brian what the hell?�  
  
  
  
�Shut up Nick�don�t say a word.� No one else was in the car it was just the two of us and I wanted to ask what was going on when I saw a light shine into the window.  
  
  
  
�Oh my God.� He whispered once again. We were on the floor in the backseat but there really wasn�t all that much room back there so the person shining the light, which I assumed was a police officer easily saw us.  
  
  
  
�Kevin was speeding wasn�t he?� I asked full voice which had Brian instantly cover my mouth but it was too late, suddenly the light was right in my eyes as the door swung open and Brian screamed.  
  
  
  
I sat up and screamed at that point which caused Kevin to just about run us right off the road.  
  
  
  
He stopped short, right before we ended up in a ditch, but my heart was still beating a mile a minute and I was still too involved in the moment to notice. I hadn�t realized I was holding onto Brian for dear life.  
  
  
  
�What in the hell is WRONG with YOU? You could have gotten us killed!� Kevin said getting out of the car while screaming at me. Howie was sitting silently in the front seat, his hand braced against the glove compartment.  
  
  
  
�Are you okay Nick?� Brian whispered, gently trying to pry my hands off of him.  
  
  
  
�I�it was a dream�I�m sorry.� I managed to stammer out as Kevin walked by the window kicking up dirt and cussing under his breath.  
  
  
  
�AJ are you okay?� Brian looked over at AJ who was white as a ghost still holding onto Howie�s headrest.  
  
  
  
�This trip has been a blast so far,� was his reply.  
  
  
  
�Guys I�m really sorry, it�s just that. It seemed so real.� I was finally able to take in regular breaths just as Howie finally took his hand away from the glove compartment, maybe realizing he wasn�t going to go through the windshield after all.  
  
  
  
�What did you dream?� Brian asked with an alarmed look on his face.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know�I mean it was weird I can�t even really remember the details.�  
  
  
  
�Well if it had anything to do with Kevin killing you it was probably a premonition because here he comes.� AJ always has a way of making me feel better.  
  
  
  
I sat up straight and kneaded my hands into my shirt as Kevin opened the car door and got inside. �Well are we all done or do you need to yelp some more?� He asked me with the most evil look I have ever seen on anybody before. Seriously, sometimes I think those brows tell him to do things. I found myself sitting back and shaking my head at him.  
  
  
  
�He didn�t mean it Kevin, he had a bad dream. It happens.� Thanks Brian.  
  
  
  
�I say we give the kid Nyquil to knock him out for the rest of this trip.� Go to hell AJ.  
  
  
  
�There�s always the trunk.� Oh nice one D! Jerkass the second.  
  
  
  
�Seriously�Are you okay Nick?� Stupid Jerky Ke�wait did he just ask me if I was okay?  
  
  
  
I looked up to see him staring at me with a great deal of concern in his eyes. Suddenly I felt like a heel for being so mean to him. �I�m okay and I�m sorry for screaming��  
  
  
  
�It�s okay, we�re almost there anyway. You slept most of the way.�  
  
  
  
�I did?� Now I was confused. I mean to me it felt like I had just closed my eyes for a few minutes, but sure enough I saw the sign that read Shadow Woods campground five miles. �Well, I�ll be damned. I slept for two whole hours?�  
  
  
  
�Yes and it was the nicest two hours of this trip I have a feeling.� AJ once again thinking he�s funny when clearly he is NOT.  
  
  
  
�Shadow Woods sounds like the name of a girl in some kind of crappy romance novel�Shadow Woods lived the dream of every female reporter�� Brian really is the funniest guy I know�next to me of course.  
  
  
  
�I�m really sorry again guys for everything, being moody, taking too long to pack, almost killing us��  
  
  
  
�Wow that�s quite a long list and to think it�s only the first day.� Kevin said as he pulled into the parking lot which was all but barren.  
  
  
  
�Now why is it that it was sunny until we parked and now it�s dark and gray?� Howie asked as he happily stepped out of the car.  
  
  
  
Everyone piled out one by one and next thing I knew I was left all alone in the back seat. For some reason I just couldn�t get my legs to move. They were numb from having to sit so cramped for that long or maybe it was more than that. I felt a chill run up and down my spine as a feeling of dread hit me hard.  
  
  
  
Kevin walked over and looked in, �Are you sure you�re okay?� He asked me once again, only confirming for me that I wasn�t hearing things in the first place.  
  
  
  
�Yeah I think so, it�s really cold out here you think?� I asked seeing goose bumps form on my arms.  
  
  
  
�Nope, not at all.� He extended his hand out to help me; I think maybe he finally realized how brutal he has been to me the last few days. That was always my favorite time, my honeymoon period if you will. During that time I could get away with anything I wanted and he would barely say a thing to me out of guilt. Unfortunately for me and my sudden feeling of dread, I missed my window of opportunity.  
  
  
  
�Oh.� I let him help me out of the car as everyone started grabbing for their bags.  
  
  
  
�If you�re cold you should put on your jacket little man.� Oops.  
  
  
  
�I didn�t bring one.� Yup, he gave me a look but didn�t pursue it.  
  
  
  
�You can wear mine then.� He pat me on the back and grabbed my duffle bag even. Wow he was feeling guilty, but I guess so was I.  
  
  
  
�And Kevin I�m sorry for calling you chief party pooper with big bushy brows.� He stopped and smirked at me.  
  
  
  
�You called me what now?� Oops again.  
  
  
  
�Nothing, never mind.�  
  
  
  
�Uh huh.� He shook his head at me as we finally made our way down the trail to our campsite as a huge gust of wind came howling through the trees, I swear to God I heard it call my name�  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

****

**~ 2 ~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
The trek down to the campground was quite a hike. I mean, I have done far more walking then this before but still, I guess because I was barely awake, I wanted to take a nap about three quarters of the way down the trail. The wind was also freaking me out a bit. The tall trees were swaying as the wind howled� and it was really howling badly.  
  
  
  
�I wish the wind would stop.�  
  
  
  
�How many times are you going to say that exactly?� Okay so maybe I was obsessing about the wind, but it sure sounded creepy.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know AJ, I was thinking about another ten times at least. Does that work for you?� What? You didn�t think I was actually going to let that one go without a smart ass answer did you?  
  
  
  
At least I was no longer cold since Kevin fished out his jacket for me before we started walking. I can�t believe that I was almost big enough to actually fit in this thing comfortably. True the sleeves were a little long and it hung down to a little below my waste, but soon I�d be even taller than Kev, then they would all know who the boss is� really.  
  
  
  
�Ha-ha, yeah baby!� Oops.  
  
  
  
�Where the hell did that come from?� Brian asked amused.  
  
  
  
�Sometimes I worry about him.� Howie admitted to Kevin while shaking his head.  
  
  
  
�Sorry, I was just thinking about something.�  
  
  
  
�Care to share it with the class?� I rolled my eyes at AJ.  
  
  
  
�You probably won�t think it�s funny.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah but at least I can make fun of you for it though.�  
  
  
  
�Okay fine, I was thinking that soon I�ll be taller than Kevin and then who are you going to pick on short stuff?� Well, he is short!  
  
  
  
�I�ll still pick on you. I don�t care if you�re the jolly fucking green giant; size has nothing to do with it.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah well I guess you�ll just have to settle for biting at my ankles then.�  
  
  
  
�Do you think the two of you can go for more than five minutes without fighting?� Both of us looked over at Kevin and grimaced.  
  
  
  
�He started it.� I innocently pointed at AJ as if he had made a �your mama�s so fat� joke.  
  
  
  
�AJ quit it!� HA!  
  
  
  
�What? I didn�t do anything he started with his whole psychotic laugh.�  
  
  
  
�Either both of you quit it or we�ll leave you two here to fend for yourselves.�  
  
  
  
�Oh however will I manage; I mean the road is a whole half a mile back and the campground is within sight. I think I will starve to death or die trying to reach safety.� Okay I thought I was the king of sarcasm? No way, AJ was the sarcasm Yoda.  
  
  
  
�Very funny smartass.� That was Kevin�s way of admitting silent defeat. I was never lucky enough to get that but maybe someday.  
  
  
  
�Kevin, where did you find this place anyway? It�s so out of the way.� Brian asked now slowing his pace to stay even with me. I didn�t realize how far behind I was getting from the rest of the pack.  
  
  
  
�I looked it up in some travel magazine, it said it was an out of the way kind of secluded camping site and I figured if it�s something we need its seclusion and privacy. We don�t want to be gawked at do we?�  
  
  
  
�Good point.� Brian nodded and then put his hand on my shoulder, �How you holding up Fracky?�  
  
  
  
�I�m good just tired I guess.�  
  
  
  
�Oh and he�s also freaked out because of the howling wind�I�m sure he�ll say that in a minute.� Brian laughed but I stuck my middle finger up at AJ who blew me a kiss before darting ahead to walk with Howie.  
  
  
  
�The wind really is howling badly though.� Once again Brian laughed.  
  
  
  
�Hey guys we�re almost there, hustle!� Kevin ordered from the front of the line. Not like there was a huge line or anything it was just the five of us but still he looked my way when he said that since I guess I was the one dragging my feet.  
  
  
  
�Relax we�re coming.� Brian answered shaking his head at his anal retentive cousin. I have to admit sometimes I don�t think they are really related those two.  
  
  
  
We finally made it out of the creepy howling trees and into a clearing where there were three cabins, some picnic tables and one jeep. �This is where we check in I think.� Kevin said dropping his bag on the ground and pointing at Brian and I, well most likely just at me, �Sit and don�t move.�  
  
  
  
What am I, a dog now? But I was so tired I didn�t make a comment just plopped myself down on the bench. AJ and Brian did the same while Howie followed Kevin inside the cabin. Now that we were out of the creepy high trees I found myself getting all excited again about this camping trip.  
  
  
  
The last time we even came close to doing anything like this, was when we went to a dude ranch. I loved the thought of being out here with the guys. I know they didn�t want to be here but to me it just meant so much. Truth is I love hanging out with them, and yes even stupid grumpy Kevin sometimes, but for him it�s only sometimes.  
  
  
  
�We�re going to share a tent right Frick?�  
  
  
  
�Oh, about that�sorry I promised Kevin he could share one with you.� What? I felt my heart skip a beat.  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Oh yeah Kaos, Kevin requested to bed with you so Rok and I are bunking together.� I must have looked devastated which amused them greatly as they started laughing and high fiving each other.  
  
  
  
�I�m kidding Nick; of course we�re bunking together.� I let out a huge sigh of relief to which they both laughed again.  
  
  
  
�Jeez Nick you�re such a wuss, does it really matter who you share a tent with?�  
  
  
  
�Is this coming from the guy who whined that he wasn�t getting to share with Nick and me?� See how cool Brian is? No matter what he always had my back.  
  
  
  
�Whatever, I just didn�t want you to have to stay with stinky all alone.� AJ was SO jealous of my friendship with Brian and I admit I secretly LOVED that!  
  
  
  
�Who are you rooming with AJ? I bet you got stuck with Kevin huh?� Okay so I was rubbing it in a little.  
  
  
  
�Actually shit for brains, I�m staying with Howie. Kevin is staying with you guys!�  
  
  
  
�Is that true Brian?� I looked up at Brian with my eyes wide, picturing his cousin ruining any possible fun that would occur. All the pranks we had planned, all the ghost stories and junk food eating.  
  
  
  
Just then, Kevin and Howie walked out of the cabin with a huge guy who kind of looked a bit like Lurch from the Addam�s family. He was creepy, kooky and as far as I could tell, mysteriously spooky.  
  
  
  
�Okay guys, this is Grim, he�s going to show us where we will be setting up camp.�  
  
  
  
�Grim?� That was an odd name.  
  
  
  
He tipped his hat at us, �All right gentleman let�s get a move on, we are expecting some rain and I want you to get those tents set up before that happens.� He had an odd accent too, almost sounded German.  
  
  
  
Brian nudged me off of the bench as everyone was once again staring at me, �Sorry.� I grumbled as I stood and grabbed my bag.  
  
  
  
�Let�s go, through this way.� He started walking between the two cabins where there was a huge incline that led through�  
  
  
  
�Great, more creepy trees.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t mind him Grim, he complains about everything.� Now was that really fair of Kevin to say?  
  
  
  
Grim laughed and looked back my way, �Son, this is a campground, you have to expect to see some creepy trees.� Okay I�m being mocked by a guy named Grim?  
  
  
  
We got down the steep hill and ended up on a small path that led into the heart of the woods. Once again the wind picked up and howled as we continued on, �Right there is a patch of poison oak.� Grim said, pointing out random things for us to be leery of. I guess I should have paid attention, but I was too busy focusing on the wind. I swear it was saying my name. I kept hearing Nickolas�.come to us over and over again. It was creeping me out and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.  
  
  
  
�Why are you holding my hand?� Brian�s voice in my ear made me jump and yelp�just a little.  
  
  
  
Of course everyone stopped and looked at me, I was embarrassed, probably because I still had Brian�s hand in my own like I was some freaking five year old or something.  
  
  
  
�Everything okay?� Grim asked raising an eyebrow at me. AJ had a huge ass grin on his face, Howie was biting at his bottom lip and Kevin was giving me the look.  
  
  
  
�Yeah�sorry I just thought I heard something.� I let go of Brian who seemed kind of happy about that. Poor guy, he really was a good friend to put up with some of the nonsense I put him through.  
  
  
  
�The young one scares easily huh?� Kevin nodded at our very own Lurch and then once again gave me a look.  
  
  
  
�Then I guess I shouldn�t tell you about the occasional ghost sightings huh?�  
  
  
  
I gulped, okay so I thought only cartoon characters did that right before they were going to be chased by scary monsters but no, turns out anxious blonde 16 year olds do it too. �Ghosts?�  
  
  
  
�Legend has it a long time ago a little girl got lost in these woods, because she strayed too far from the path and ended up getting horribly lost. People that camp here say occasionally they can hear her crying in the wind.� Yup gulped once again.  
  
  
  
�How do you know she died? I mean maybe she found her way back.�  
  
  
  
�She turned up half eaten about ten miles from the actual camp site.�  
  
  
  
�Half eaten? By what?� Now if I wasn�t so engrossed in this little conversation, I would have noticed my �older brothers� enjoying my reaction to this little tale, but the only person I was focused on was Lurch.  
  
  
  
�That�s the biggest mystery of all�no one knows, but her head was torn right off her body.�  
  
  
  
�So wait a minute, there are things that like�eat people out here?�  
  
  
  
�Only people who don�t follow the rules.� Wait�that made no sense, I mean do these man eating things wait for people to go off the�oooh. Sure enough I looked up to see all the guys just about ready to bust a gut from laughing at me.  
  
  
  
�So, there was no little girl?� Now lesson number one should really be if you are caught in a gullible moment you should NEVER ask a stupid question.  
  
  
  
�Oh my God you should have seen your face Nicky, it was priceless, and I wish I had brought a camera.� Howie managed to get out after a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
  
  
�Sorry, I didn�t mean to scare you. It�s just after awhile you have to figure out fun and creative ways to keep people in the campground without them trying to explore the actual woods.� Grim was still chuckling; proud of himself for scaring the crap out of me I�m sure.  
  
  
  
�You okay Nick? You look like you want to crap your pants.� Have I mentioned that sometimes I HATE AJ? Once again that brought about more laughter but thankfully Kevin signaled for everyone to stop because as much as I tried to play it off as no big deal, I was annoyed and I guess it showed. The last thing I�m sure he wanted to happen was for me to start pounding on AJ.  
  
  
  
�Don�t feel bad young man, I get at least one kid your age with that story every trip.� After saying that Grim turned to everyone and continued, �Okay boys, listen up just a second, I am being serious when I say there are bears and other animals here but we don�t really have a huge problem with them. It really is important that you don�t wander away from the actual campground. The woods can be a very dangerous place and it�s best to not venture into them.� Grim then walked over to me and for some reason said, �Understood?� As if I was going to go into the woods alone, me who just got spooked by a headless half eaten ghost story.  
  
  
  
That�s when I had the brilliant idea to ask a question, I figured why not right? I mean I have already made a huge fool out of myself. What did I have to lose?  
  
  
  
�Have you ever heard the wind calling your name?� He had his back to me as he was walking away, taking the lead to guide us on our way, but to my question he stopped and looked at me. Suddenly he wasn�t Mr. happy, smiley guide anymore.  
  
  
  
�Why are you asking me that?�  
  
  
  
�I was just wondering.�  
  
  
  
Kevin sensing tension in the air came to stand between me and Lurch; you know for all his anal and sometimes totally annoying ways, he was really protective of me most of the time. Even though it was from him that I sometimes needed the MOST protection.  
  
  
  
When Grim saw Kevin step in front of me he kind of lost that tense look in his eyes and smiled, �Sometimes it might sound like the wind is talking to you but never fear it�s just the way it sounds going through the trees.� He said nodding at me, but there was something more to that nod and instantly I shuddered.  
  
  
  
We walked for what felt like a gazillion more hours until we finally reached our destination, a little clearing in the woods. �Okay men, here you go, this is where you will set up camp while you are here.� Grim said pointing to the flat and less grassy surface.  
  
  
  
�Thanks so much for getting us here.� Kevin extended his hand to our creepy guide.  
  
  
  
�Not a problem, I suggest you get moving on the tents though, if you want to beat out what looks to be a pretty big rain shower.�  
  
  
  
�Ugh, why does it have to rain? Aren�t there cabins or something we can stay in?� A grumpy Howie asked. His hair was beginning to frizz and turn into a small afro which I admit made me smile.  
  
  
  
�No cabins D, I mean if we have to camp why not really camp and make is as organic as possible?� I swear on the words �have to� I was glared at by Mr. Richardson.  
  
  
  
�Anything else I can help you with before I head back to civilization?�  
  
  
  
�No, thanks Grim.� Brian said walking over and grabbing OUR tent and pulling it out of its bag.  
  
  
  
Mr. Creepy Creeperson walked over to Kevin and handed him a walkie talkie, �Okay then, well if you need me for anything just use this to let me know. Otherwise I�ll leave you to your fun.�  
  
  
  
�Yes a weekend in the woods with these guys and no ladies will be a blast.� AJ rolled his eyes making sure to remind us that he was a �ladies man� just in case we forgot.  
  
  
  
�And try to stay away from headless dead girls young man�.and ignore the wind.� Grim said, he meant it as a joke I�m sure but there was something about the way he said it, especially the last part that made me uneasy.  
  
  
  
He pat my head as if I was his dog and then let out a laugh. �Have fun boys!� He said and then, thankfully he was gone.  
  
  
  
�Well he was a little creepy wasn�t he?� I asked the second I knew it was safe to talk about him.  
  
  
  
�That�s not nice Nick, he is our guide and helped us out a bunch.�  
  
  
  
�Well he made fun of me.�  
  
  
  
�Because you are so easy to make fun of,� AJ then decided to use the stupidest girly voice to mock me as he continued, �Oh my GOD there are things that like�.eat people here?� Naturally everyone laughed because they suck like that.  
  
  
  
�You guys can suck my left nut!� I turned my back to them and crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
  
  
�Come on Frack, we�re just playing, now help me get our tent up before the rain comes and just for the record, I agree he was creepy.� I high fived Brian.  
  
  
  
�Did anyone else think he looked a little bit like Lurch?� Okay see? Now that Brian mocked our guide AJ felt like he should too. He�s such a poser and besides I said the Lurch thing first!  
  
  
  
�Nick!� I turned when I heard my name. I couldn�t figure out where the voice came from but my heart landed in my throat when I realized it was none of the guys.  
  
  
  
�Better run when he comes to get you!� It said just as a huge gust of wind started to howl and the rain began to fall.  
  
  
  
I let out a huge scream at that point making all of the guys look over at me with startled looks on their faces.  
  
  
  
�What the hell is wrong with you?� AJ asked in anything but a nice way.  
  
  
  
�Did anyone just hear that?�  
  
  
  
�Nick stop it, you�re not being funny in the least.� Howie said as he brushed past me with an umbrella over his head.  
  
  
  
�That voice� tell me you guys heard that!�  
  
  
  
�Nick stop being an ass and help!� Kevin grumbled as he threw me a sleeping bag.  
  
  
  
They didn�t hear it, I was the only one? �It told me to run when he comes for me.�  
  
  
  
�Well better start running then.� I was half in a trance when Brian said that so I screamed like a little girl when I felt myself being picked up off of my feet and thrown over Kevin�s shoulder.  
  
  
  
�If you don�t start helping out I�m throwing you into the lake!�  
  
  
  
�Put me down!� I lightly punched his back; yes lightly I�m not an idiot.  
  
  
  
�Not until you stop being a freaking weirdo and start helping!�  
  
  
  
�Good luck with the weirdo thing Kevin.� AJ, once again. Have I mentioned that he likes to dance around singing into a hair brush when he thinks no one is watching him?  
  
  
  
�I promise now let me down!� I was giggling now because Kevin was tickling my neck.  
  
  
  
�Okay little man now get to work! I mean it!!� I saluted him and went to help Brian, temporarily forgetting the weird thing that just happened.  
  
  
  
Not realizing that there were eyes in the woods and they were all watching us intently�watching and waiting.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

****

**~ 3 ~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
If anyone ever tells you that the Backstreet Boys are camp savvy, they are clearly lying because watching three grown men and one wannabe one put up two tents was beyond comical. Seriously, I think at one point Howie accidentally got his afro caught in the rope of his tent which caused a mini drama culminating in Kevin taking out a pair of scissors to which when Howie saw them, screamed like a girl.  
  
  
  
Our tent fell twice before Brian and Kevin managed to figure out exactly how it should be and finally after about an hour, we were in business. Well they were in business; you might notice that I mentioned four of the Backstreet Boys doing all the work. That�s because the youngest one was told to go �sit on a log.� Yes in those very words. Now ask me what caused this tirade? Good question, the answer is not a damn thing. All I did was say, �Guys I�m hungry.� And Kevin looked over at me, pointed to the log which I was now sitting on and said �Go sit on the log!�  
  
  
  
Okie dokie  
  
  
  
Whenever AJ passed by I was flipped off, but it wasn�t my fault I wasn�t doing anything. Trust me, when Kevin tells you to go sit on a log, you go sit on a log. I kind of wish I had popcorn because I felt like I was watching a comedy. Really it�s when you see people try to put something together that you get to truly witness their personalities. That�s what my grandfather Carter always said.  
  
  
  
The man lived his life as a carpenter and told me that�s how he figured out who to hire for his jobs, he�d give them something to put together and watch as they did it. I�m sure if my grandfather was alive today none of these guys would have been hired.  
  
  
  
He would have hired me though because he liked me!  
  
  
  
The rain started to come down a little harder and with it, I was beginning to shiver. Ever since being out in the woods, I just couldn�t stay warm, which was kind of funny since I tend to be the opposite. I could sweat in a snow storm.  
  
  
  
I felt odd since we hiked down to this site. At first I thought I might be getting sick, I just was so tired and almost felt a little dizzy but luckily that went away while I was log sitting. The cold, clammy feeling still remained though.  
  
  
  
�Are you guys almost done? I�m friggin freezing!� I swear all of them stopped what they were doing and looked at me.  
  
  
  
�What?� I asked them when I saw the looks on their faces.  
  
  
  
�We would go a little faster if you would get off your ass and help you know!�  
  
  
  
�Howie, Kevin told me to sit on the log remember?�  
  
  
  
�We�re almost done Nick.� Brian said just as he hammered the last pike into the ground.  
  
  
  
The wind picked up just then and once again I heard my name, slow and steady Nick�.come to us�  
  
  
  
I suddenly turned around feeling like someone was sneaking up behind me but of course no one was there. Unless a groundhog was playing hide and seek with me. The rain started pouring down on us at that point to which Kevin uttered more than a few choice words.  
  
  
  
Howie and AJ�s tent was just about done but since there�s was a bit smaller, everyone began to pile into my tent. I stood up just as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and turned only to lose my footing and fall onto the wet ground. No one was there again just the sound of my name on the wind.  
  
  
  
I got up off the ground and tore ass into the tent as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. The tent was a lot smaller than the picture on the box advertised it to be. It made it sound like a mini two room apartment. Yeah more like two boxes joined together by a rope. Brian and I claimed the bigger part of the tent while Kevin got the smaller part, but now we were all just kind of huddled together, riding out the storm.  
  
  
  
I have to admit, that I was already ready to leave. Between hearing my name every five seconds and feeling phantom hands touching my shoulder, I was done. �Whose brilliant idea was this again?� Kevin asked rolling his eyes at the trip in general.  
  
  
  
Right there I knew I lost my only window of opportunity to tell them I wanted to go home. If I did that now, I�d be openly admitting to them that this was a dumb idea and then they�d never agree to do it again. With them all in the same place with me, I felt safe and as long as we stayed that way, I guess there was nothing to fear right?  
  
  
  
Then why were the first words out of my mouth, �So he never answered my question.�  
  
  
  
�Who never answered your question� Brian asked taking out a Coke and passing one down the line to each of us.  
  
  
  
�That Grim guy, I asked him if that little girl really existed and he never answered me.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, come on, you�ve got to be kidding me. He was only joking. God you are SO gullible!�  
  
  
  
�Shut up AJ.�  
  
  
  
�Why don�t we see if she exists? Raise your hand if you think we should send Nick out into the woods?� Everyone but Brian and I raised their hands.  
  
�AJ you know if you saw a ghost you�d shit a brick, hell you scream like a little girl if you see a spider!� Sorry but it�s true. Mr. Badass himself just about cried one night when he found a spider in his shoe and no, I didn�t put it there. I actually put it on his bed; it crawled into his shoe all by itself but that�s beside the point.  
  
  
  
�You are such a friggin dork wad! Howie let�s go back to our tent, Nick is smelling this one up.� If you would allow me to translate� that means, Nick 1 and AJ 0.  
  
  
  
I know it may seem like AJ and I fight all the time, but we really don�t. In fact, I love the guy with all my heart just when it comes to stuff like this, he was intolerable. He gets into little �I hate Nick� moods from time to time and I guess I don�t blame him, seems like everyone does. When he is like that though he just gets flat out hard to deal with and outright mean and obnoxious and that�s coming from me, one of the most obnoxious kids on the planet.  
  
  
  
Usually what sparks this is something going on at his house. He likes to lean on Brian when bad things happen and I don�t blame him because I do that too, but when Brian is spending more time with me he gets his panties all in a bunch. I mean who could blame Brian for picking me right? I�m irresistibly cute.  
  
  
  
Howie gave me wink, see? He even realized AJ was being a jerk, and then they got up to leave. �Guys why don�t you take this.� Kevin said handing them the walkie talkie.  
  
  
  
�Kevin we are less than five feet away from you.� AJ rolled his eyes, hey better him than me.  
  
  
  
�I know that but still, your tent didn�t seem to be holding up quite as well as this one and I�d feel better if you had it.�  
  
  
  
Howie grabbed the walkie talkie from Kevin and smiled, �I think we are just going to take a nap, but thanks I guess better safe than sorry.�  
  
  
  
When they left Kevin glared at me, yes ME! �Why are you giving me that look?� I asked kind of in shock, �Why do I feel like you all wish I were dead or something?� Okay was that over the top a little bit?  
  
  
  
�Nick never say anything like that again!� I guess Brian just answered my question.  
  
  
  
�Well sorry but I feel like ever since we got here all of you want nothing to do with me.� I admit right there I actually did have my arms across my chest as I pouted. I can admit it when I act like a baby.  
  
  
  
�Nick stop being a baby.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not being a stupid baby!� I know I just said I can admit when I am being a baby but not to Kevin! Uh�no way!  
  
�Maybe you should take a nap.� In other words Kevin was telling me to go to sleep. At least he didn�t tell me to sit on a log again.  
  
  
  
�I�m not tired.� I confessed.  
  
  
  
�Well, I am.� He answered.  
  
  
  
�So?� that was me.  
  
  
  
�So that means you are taking a nap, both of you!� Brian and I looked at each other on that one. I was hoping that Brian would have it out with his cousin, tell him excuse me I�m 21 years old, I�ll nap when I want to!  
  
  
  
�Sounds good to me, I�m beat.� Or he�ll say that instead.  
  
  
  
Now maybe it was because the wind was calling to me or maybe it was because I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder before, but I didn�t much feel like sleeping in the creepy woods during a rain storm. How does one remedy that situation especially when one sees the Kentucky cousins lay down and close their eyes!  
  
  
  
�Who wants to play Monopoly?� Hey it�s all I could come up with.  
  
  
  
�Go to sleep Nick.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not tired Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Then quietly read and let us sleep.�  
  
  
  
�Quietly read what exactly?�  
  
  
  
�Anything, your friggin� shirt labels for all I care.� Then he sat up for a second, went through his backpack and threw a book at me, �Read this.� It was Camping for Dummies.  
  
  
  
�Guys come on, we just got here, why on earth would you want to sleep now?�  
  
  
  
�Because unlike you, we have been busy putting these damn tents together.�  
  
  
  
�You told me to go sit on a log!�  
  
  
  
�Now I am telling you to shut up and take a nap.�  
  
  
  
�But I don�t want to.� He let out a sigh; one of what I guess will be many during this trip.  
  
  
  
�Frack, we�re really tired buddy, can�t you maybe try to sleep or maybe play a video game?� I looked over at Brian who was already buried into his sleeping bag and half asleep. �I promise you when we wake up, we�ll go exploring or something fun�okay?�  
  
  
  
�Sure, no problem.� I know it sounded as if I didn�t really mean it but�DUH I didn�t.  
  
  
  
�Thanks!� He said as he reached over and tousled my hair.  
  
  
  
�Now how come when he asks you, you say yes but for me you give me a hard time about everything?�  
  
  
  
I shrugged at Kevin because what was I going to say? I like him more than you?  
  
  
  
So, they both laid down and within a few minutes fell asleep, just as the wind picked up of course.  
  
  
  
Nickolas�.come to us�.come to us Nickolas�.  
  
  
  
I had my knees drawn all the way up with my arms protectively covering them.  
  
  
  
Nickolas�run�.you better run when he comes�.  
  
  
  
I tore open my backpack and smiled with a great sense of relief when I found my CD player in there. For a second, I thought I had forgotten it but luckily I didn�t. The only CD�s I had with me were AJ�s craporama, but still anything was better than what I was currently listening to outside.  
  
  
  
I threw in some random mix one and turned the volume as loud as it would go, trying my best to block out the sounds of the night. My heart was pounding in my chest and goose bumps had formed all over my arms as the first song played. It�s like no matter how hard I tried to calm myself down, I couldn�t.  
  
  
  
Weirdest of all was the fact that I could see my breath, it wasn�t that cold outside. In fact, it was kind of hot. I�m not an idiot or anything and learned in about second grade that it�s cold air that allows you to see your own breath. The problem with this theory was the fact that it was about 86 degrees outside.  
  
  
  
I pulled Kevin�s jacket tightly to myself and placed my hands inside the pockets. �I�m not going to freak out; this is all just my imagination�� I whispered to myself as I rocked back and forth.  
  
  
  
I finally began to calm down taking deep breaths and blowing out like I have seen Kevin do so many times right before blowing up at me. �Well I�ll be damned, it really does work.� I smiled and was about to lie down on my sleeping bag when I saw him sitting there right across from me Indian style.  
  
  
  
His eyes bore into mine and I felt as if he was staring right through me. My eyes bulged as he stared at me, his face sullen and pale and his look intense and strong. He was a little older than me, but I had no idea who it was. I couldn�t find my voice so instead I grasped for Brian�s arm.  
  
  
  
�When he comes for you, you better run�.� He said to me as he nodded.  
  
  
  
Then just like that he was gone and I� screamed!  
  
  
  
Instantly both guys sat up and in the process all but knocked over our tent, which was so sturdy to begin with. �Nickolas Carter what the FUCK is your problem?� Kevin screamed at me, no I mean seriously screamed. He echoed through the woods, I am sure of it.  
  
  
  
Within seconds of his screeching, Howie and AJ made their way into our lopsided tent. Did I mention it was still raining?  
  
  
  
Even though I was bellowed at, I was so scared and shaken up, I hardly cared and I think instantly they all picked up on that fact. Brian had his arm around me and was staring at me with great concern, �Frack, what�s wrong?�  
  
  
  
I wanted to talk but I still couldn�t, instead I just shivered. �He�s freezing, hand me that blanket Brian.� Howie said softly taking the flannel blanket and placing it around my shoulders.  
  
  
  
AJ and Kevin were standing and staring at me, both with a mix of worry and annoyance on their faces. �I need to fix this tent, AJ come outside and help me.� That was Kevin�s way of getting away from me before he said something he�d regret I think.  
  
  
  
Now both Brian and Howie were sitting next to me trying to calm me down, I think I was scaring the bejesus out of them, if one can have something like a bejesus scared out of oneself.  
  
  
  
�Talk to us Nicky, what�s going on?�  
  
  
  
I finally allowed myself to look up at Howie and when I did, I started to cry, �I want to go home.� Both of them seemed surprised by this revelation since it was me that wanted to go on this little trip and also that I wasn�t, I don�t know�.um�five?  
  
  
  
�What happened Nick?� Brian had his head tilted slightly as he stared at me, he looked scared now.  
  
  
  
�I just want to go home please?� I was being more than pathetic but you know what? I didn�t care.  
  
  
  
�I�ll be right back,� Howie stood up and walked out of the tent leaving Brian and I alone. I�m sure he went to go tell the troops that the young blonde one had officially lost his mind.  
  
  
  
Once it was just the two of us, Brian moved to sit across from me, �Nick are you feeling okay? You look pale and frankly you are worrying me.�  
  
  
  
�Brian, I just want to go home.� He reached his hand out and placed it on my forehead.  
  
  
  
�You don�t seem like you have a fever or anything.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not sick, I just want to go home.� But I guess the combination of me being pale and the shivering was enough for him to not buy the whole, I�m not sick thing.  
  
  
  
Seconds later the other three guys came walking into the tent which was now unlopsided. I know it�s not a word but you know what I mean right?  
  
  
  
Kevin sat down beside me and took one of those deep breaths I had tried before, and then he placed his hand on my forehead. �What�s wrong little man? Howie told me you wanted to go home?�  
  
  
  
I nodded at him still shivering.  
  
  
  
�But we just got here Nicky and I think we should just stay, unless you are feeling that bad?�  
  
  
  
�I�m not sick.� I managed to squeak out.  
  
  
  
He seemed to be quickly growing more impatient with me as he took another deep breath. If I had been paying closer attention, I would have noticed Brian give his cousin a look.  
  
  
  
�So then why the sudden change? You were just excited as anything to be out here.�  
  
  
  
�I just want to go home.�  
  
  
  
�Stop acting like a baby Nick.� All eyes went up to AJ, well except mine. I thought it best to keep watching the ground, praying that at any minute it would suck me up and make the embarrassment I felt go away. �He�s doing this for attention�.AGAIN!�  
  
  
  
Okay I feel the need to explain what AJ just said, see he seems to think that from time to time I purposely act like this to get all the guys concerned and caring about me and sometimes he would be right, but not this time.  
  
  
  
It may sound a tad but immature of me to do that I know, but I can�t even describe what it feels like to have older brothers suddenly. It�s like Santa finally gave me what I wanted for Christmas, so yeah occasionally I took advantage of that. AJ did too�just for the record.  
  
  
  
�Leave him alone AJ, I�m sure he has a good reason for wanting to leave�you do, right Frack?� I finally looked up to see all eyes on me, waiting for my answer.  
  
  
  
What the heck was I supposed to say to that? Well see this odd guy was in here and told me to run when he comes�yeah that�ll work.  
  
  
  
�I just feel like something bad is going to happen.� That�s what I decided to go with.  
  
  
  
Kevin stood up and shook his head, �For the love of God!� Maybe I picked the wrong thing to say?  
  
  
  
�I just�.Kevin I know I tend to be overdramatic at times but please believe me. I think we should go home.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, I�m going to go outside and collect firewood in the RAIN so I can make a fire and we can roast our damn weenies! Then you are going to come out, stick your weenie on a stick and eat it. We will all have huge smiles on our faces and will have a fabulous time. I do NOT want to hear you talk about going home; I do NOT want to hear you scream, screech, or cry about doom and something bad happening, we are here for the weekend and we are going to have the best freaking time of our lives! Do you understand me?�  
  
  
  
This is how out of it and scared to death I was, I missed out on the perfect opportunity to say something smart about the roasting the weenies comment! That should have told him how bad off I was. Seriously� we can roast our weenies? I should stick my weenie on a stick and eat it? I could have had a field day with that one, oh to get a moment in time back. Instead, I just nodded at him, slow and steady as he crawled his way out of the tent, leaving me with the rest of the guys.  
  
  
  
�And Brian you�re coming to help me!� I meant, leaving me with Howie and AJ.  
  
  
  
�Have I mentioned how this trip is off to a grand start?� AJ said being the sarcastic ass he is.  
  
  
  
Howie however looked at me and pat my back, �Everything will be okay Nicky, sometimes I get those creepy feelings too but they will pass. Let�s just enjoy ourselves for now okay?�  
  
  
  
Once again I nodded, because what else was there to do?  
  
 **Thanks for reading :O) I'll be back next Wednesday with another chapter!  
  
**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**~ 4 ~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Luckily for me, the rain finally decided to stop. Why was this lucky for me? Well for one, no one wanted to sleep anymore. We were all so antsy from having to stay in the tent that the second the rain died down we all but jumped for joy.  
  
  
  
After my little �episode� as Howie liked to call it when he thought my headphones could block out his voice completely, they all decided it was best to hang around in the one big tent and even all bunk together for the night. Although this excited me to no end because the more the merrier as far as I was concerned, it further agitated AJ, who all but threatened to choke me the next time we were alone together.  
  
  
  
Kevin started the fire outside as soon as the rain stopped and that was where we found ourselves sitting. I had my hands over the flames trying to warm myself up and Brian was sitting next to me �roasting his weenie.�  
  
  
  
Howie handed me a stick and a hot dog of my own but I shooed his hand away, �I�m not hungry yet.� I simply said not expecting it to cause such a big deal. But silly me, I forgot that practically everything I ever did or said caused a HUGE stir.  
  
  
  
�What do you mean you�re not hungry?�  
  
  
  
Why I had to explain what I meant was beyond me, �I mean I�m not hungry Kevin as in belly full.�  
  
  
  
�How can your belly be full, you haven�t eaten anything since breakfast.�  
  
  
  
�God Kevin, leave the kid alone he said he wasn�t hungry. When he�s hungry he�ll eat.� Did my ears deceive me or did AJ just come to my defense?  
  
  
  
�Whatever�I�m done worrying about him.� And there is the next phase of how Kevin deals with Nick, the talking about him as if he isn�t there phase. That�s my personal favorite one, because it involves the least amount of nagging. Unfortunately this phase lasts the least of all of them.  
  
  
  
�At least drink some water Nick before you dehydrate on us.� See what I mean? That lasted all of two minutes tops.  
  
  
  
I nodded and grabbed the water from him; forcing myself to take a swig and hoping I wouldn�t just barf it back up. My stomach was kind of in knots since�I don�t know�the ghost made an appearance in my tent and told me I should run for my life. Yeah that�ll do it.  
  
  
  
Maybe that should be a new diet, the Apparition Diet. I could be onto something there; maybe I can go on Oprah�s show and make millions. Scare those pounds away by talking to weird pale spirits that happen to pop up in your tent and tell you that you should run for your life, only $19.99 plus shipping and handling.  
  
  
  
�Does anyone know any spooky ghost stories?� Brian, why do you do this to me?  
  
  
  
�I don�t think we should tell ghost stories on our first night here, its bad luck.�  
  
  
  
�And where does it say that?� Brian asked me with the biggest smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
�In Camping for Dummies. You know the book Kevin made me read while the two of you napped.� And it really did say that or something like that. Oh who am I kidding, I didn�t read it. I was too busy screaming, remember?  
  
  
  
�Nick is right, maybe tomorrow. Who wants another hot dog?� Kevin asked as he passed out more food to the masses eyeing me suspiciously as I once again passed on the opportunity to roast my weenie on an open flame. Well I have to mock him somewhere right?  
  
  
  
�So�� Now how do I causally bring up the whole weird guy in the tent thing exactly? �Did anyone else see their breath tonight?�  
  
  
  
�What the hell does that mean?� The guys laughed at Kevin who rolled his eyes at my question. Okay so maybe my wording wasn�t that great. I do have a history of not making sense.  
  
  
  
�What I mean was in the tent before, I saw my breath. I didn�t think it was that cold so I was wondering if anyone else saw theirs.� That was much smoother although it elicited the same response, the good old eye roll.  
  
  
  
�How are you feeling Fracky?� Oh great and it got Brian thinking I was sick again.  
  
  
  
�I�m okay.�  
  
  
  
�Still shaken up?�  
  
  
  
�A little but it�s all good. Sorry about that guys.�  
  
  
  
�What�s done is done, no worries, now please eat.� Kevin had placed a hot dog onto a stick and held it over the fire.  
  
  
  
�Okay yeah�sure�fine�whatever.� I said taking the stick and holding it out over the open flame.  
  
  
  
�You know it�s weird that no one else is here with us isn�t it? I mean it�s the middle of the summer. You would think that more people would be out camping than just us.� One of the things I loved about Howie was the fact that every so often he displayed some common sense. That and he was the easiest person to make fun of on the planet.  
  
  
  
�I did say this was a secluded place didn�t I?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe they just bothered to listen to the weather report before randomly coming camping as opposed to us dumbasses.�  
  
  
  
�Actually AJ, the weather was supposed to be beautiful all week, there wasn�t supposed to be any rain at all today. Guess we made the Gods angry.�  
  
  
  
�It�s probably Nick�s fault.� AJ said of course which made everyone including me laugh.  
  
  
  
�What if it is a sign for us to leave or something?� The laughing stopped, uh oh.  
  
  
  
�Nick enough with the leaving thing, we are here for three days, like it or not. Next time don�t suggest something then try to back out of it!�  
  
  
We were quiet for a few minutes as the fire popped and crackled. I loved the sounds of camping and that was by far the most relaxing one. When my family went camping, BJ and I would have this little game where we would try to guess the number of times the fire would crackle as we sat around it. I almost always won that game and then I would spend the rest of the trip gloating about it.  
  
  
  
�Did you guys go camping a lot with your families?� I asked taking my hot dog and placing it on a bun, now that it was in front of my stomach, it finally woke up to the hunger it felt.  
  
  
  
�We went camping a lot when I was younger,� Kevin replied taking a marshmallow and placing it on a stick. �We never cheated or anything, always just did the tent thing.�  
  
  
  
�He is referring to the way MY family camped just in case you�re wondering.� Brian said rolling his eyes at his cousin. There was a whole lot of eye rolling going on already and it was only the first day. �My mom liked to do the RV thing so we would always camp out in one of those while the Richardsons went the �roughing it out� way. Although I do have to say that almost always one of my cousins would end up sleeping in the RV with us�hrmm�can we guess which one?�  
  
  
  
�Shut up Brian, my mom would make me do that. She was afraid it was too cold outside for her baby.�  
  
  
  
�Uh huh.�  
  
  
  
�I�ve only ever been to camps but have never actually gone camping before.� AJ admitted as he stuck the rest of his hot dog in his mouth.  
  
  
  
�And I have never wanted to go camping before.� Howie said which made us all laugh.  
  
  
  
�What about you?� He asked looking over my way.  
  
  
  
�I have gone camping a lot. It was a cheap way for the family to go on vacation, so this feels like home to me in a way.�  
  
  
  
�You mean when you aren�t crying that you want to leave?� Stupid AJ!  
  
  
  
�Yeah, whatever.�  
  
  
  
�I�m glad the wind died down a bit, maybe we�ll get a nice sunny day tomorrow and be able to go swimming in the lake.� Kevin said trying to ignore the impending tension between AJ and myself.  
  
  
  
�That would be fun, we can play chicken!� Brian smiled at me and I nodded.  
  
  
  
I was also glad the wind had died down a bit. I hadn�t heard my name since we were in the tent. I�m sure I was just being silly anyway, it�s not like the wind could actually call me by name or even know my name�unless it was a BSB fan. Then that would make sense.  
  
  
  
�Who wants some S�mores?� Howie asked awaiting my excited answer to that question.  
  
  
  
�Woohoo!! It�s S�more time!� And that would be the answer he was expecting.  
  
  
  
�S�more time for the kiddies, but Miller Time for the adults.� Kevin responded going into the cooler and taking out a beer for the three people who were allowed to drink on this trip.  
  
  
  
�I would like one too please!� AJ in his ultra cool way said as he attempted to reach across Kevin and grab a beer out of the cooler. I laughed with delight as his hand was slapped away like a child.  
  
  
  
�Yeah nice try McLean, you aren�t getting drunk on my watch.�  
  
  
  
�Jeez Kev, one beer won�t kill me besides I need some alcohol to put up with Carter�s crap.�  
  
  
  
�Hey!�  
  
  
  
�Uh�no!� HA!  
  
  
  
Now let�s see if I can make it Nick 2 AJ 0. �And you don�t even ask!� Kevin said pointing at me which answered my question.  
  
  
  
�Why don�t you go get the chocolate and graham crackers out of the tent Nicky so this way we can get those S�mores moving along?�  
  
  
  
I nodded at D and jumped up and ran towards the tent. �So much for him not being hungry.� I heard Kevin say as I ran away.  
  
  
  
When I got to the tent, it suddenly felt very cold and once again I got that uneasy feeling. I went for the light and put it on. The weird guy was sitting there staring at me again, Indian style with the box of chocolate bars beside him.  
  
  
  
I was proud of myself for not screaming this time, even though the only reason I didn�t was because I was paralyzed in fear, but hey whatever works right? He just sat there staring, didn�t look mean or evil didn�t look ready to attack or eat me, just stared showing no emotion at all.  
  
  
  
I tried my hardest to calm myself down as I felt my heart beating so fast in my chest I was afraid I�d burst. �What�who are you?� I managed to ask through stutters.  
  
  
  
He didn�t answer only kept staring at me but this time tilted his head a little bit, �What do you want from me?� I was calming myself down a bit more but the shaking had intensified along with the coldness in the tent.  
  
  
  
�When he comes for you, you better run.� He finally said. His voice was hard but not by any stretch of the imagination mean.  
  
  
  
�Who?� I asked him wanting to know more suddenly.  
  
  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped back but once again only gasped, no more screaming for Nick. �Relax Nick, just came to make sure you didn�t get lost on the way to the tent, what on earth is taking you so long?� Brian asked as he smiled at me and walked into the tent.  
  
  
  
I turned to look at the guy sitting there on the floor, and watched as Rok walked right to him bent down and grabbed the bag of chocolate before turning and facing me again, �Well? Are you coming or what?�  
  
  
  
The ghost, I guess it was officially okay to call him a ghost by this point because well, Brian was standing IN him; anyway�the ghost never took his eyes off of me the entire time Brian was in the tent. Even as Brian was standing in the place where his legs were crossed, his eyes only fixed with mine.  
  
  
  
�Earth to Nick�come in Nick!� Brian tapped my head so my gaze went back to him. �You okay? You look pale again.�  
  
  
  
�I�m�fine.� I sounded detached from my own voice, but I couldn�t believe what I was seeing.  
  
  
  
�Alright well, let�s go make S�mores than baby�� He said in a really horrible British accent.  
  
  
  
�When he comes for you, you better run�� The guy said to me again�Right in front of Brian!!  
  
  
  
�Who?� I asked him one more time but he only stared at me.  
  
  
  
�Who what?� Brian asked me, I turned towards him and smiled.  
  
  
  
�What now?�  
  
  
  
�You said who.�  
  
  
  
�I meant�ooh?� He laughed at the confused look I had on my face and grabbed my shoulder.  
  
  
  
�Come on we need to get chocolate in you stat!� I turned my head to the tent again but my ghost wasn�t there anymore.  
  
  
  
�It got a little chilly suddenly didn�t it?� He asked zipping up his jacket as we walked back to the fire.  
  
  
  
�Brian, did you see anything strange in there just now?� Maybe Brian did see the guy but was afraid he�d sound crazy if he admitted it so he chose to just ignore it completely? Maybe?  
  
  
  
�Besides you staring off into space�nope.�  
  
  
  
�Nothing at all?�  
  
  
  
�No nothing at all, why, did you?�  
  
  
  
I wanted to tell Brian everything at that point, but I just couldn�t bring myself to do it. Right now I felt like Brian was the only person on my side and the last thing I needed was for him to start thinking I was an idiot like everyone else.  
  
  
  
�I think it was just shadows or something.� I finally said after awhile.  
  
  
  
�Are you sure you�re okay Nick?�  
  
  
  
�I told you I�m not sick.�  
  
  
  
�I know you did, but I�m not talking about you being sick. You just seem down.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll be okay.�  
  
  
  
�I know that but if you need to talk to me I�m here okay?� He grabbed me by my shoulders again and pulled me in close and gave me a noogie on my head.  
  
  
  
�Thanks Bri!�  
  
  
  
�Not a problem now come on, let�s go make some S�Mores!�  
  
  
  
I smiled at him and tried my hardest to get everything that was racing through my mind out of it.  
  
 **I'll be back next Wednesday with chapter 5. Thans for reading and reviewing :O)**  
  



	5. Chapter 5

****

**~ 5 ~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
We had a lot of fun around the campfire, toasting marshmallows and making S�Mores. I never get tired of those things. I swear I could eat them for breakfast, lunch and dinner and even in between meals for a snack, although I guess technically it wouldn�t be a snack because I would be having them for breakfast, lunch and dinner so if it�s all the same thing it wouldn�t be a snack unless I guess�  
  
  
  
�Okay guys I think it�s time for bed.�  
  
  
  
AHH! Kevin broke me out of my rambling thoughts. And that�s pretty much how my thoughts have stayed ever since Brian escorted me out of the tent. I guess my brain has just refused to go back to the thought that I was being haunted in the middle of creepy woods. Gee, I wonder why that would be?  
  
  
  
�It�s too early to sleep! Come on there has to be more stories! Howie tell us about the time you fell off that goat again.� I pleaded, looking my friend in the eyes with the saddest pout I could muster.  
  
  
  
�Oh my God please don�t Howie.� AJ said patting at D�s head while Brian maaaahed in the background.  
  
  
  
�It could happen to anybody, I was only a kid�no pun intended.�  
  
  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes at the horrible joke and looked at me, �time for bed little man.�  
  
  
  
What?  
  
  
  
�What?� I decided to say out loud after saying it to myself didn�t have the same effect.  
  
  
  
�Bed, we all have had a really long day. Let�s get some sleep then when we wake up we can go hang at the lake. Sound good to everyone?� Of course everyone nodded at Kevin, standing up and stretching as they headed back towards the tents. I on the other hand wanted no part of that at all.  
  
  
  
�Come on guys�the nights still young, we have so much to do yet! Let�s play truth or dare or something. I�ll go first.�  
  
  
  
�Nick�we have done the toasting marshmallows thing, ate far too many S�Mores, sang all the corny campfire songs we know�heck Brian even juggled for us�it�s time for bed!� Kevin said as he stood up to put out the campfire.  
  
  
  
�WAIT! What about charades? We haven�t played that yet.� Everyone just blatantly ignored me and started heading for the tents, of course I heard AJ mocking me as he left saying � �What about charades?� In a high girly voice. I hate AJ�I must remember to do something to him when I am not stressing out about going to bed in a haunted tent.  
  
  
  
That left Kevin and I standing there staring at each other as he threw more dirt onto the campfire to smother the flames. He looked at me as if he didn�t understand why I was still standing there watching him. �Well?�  
  
  
  
�Well what?�  
  
  
  
�Why are you standing here watching me?� Didn�t I just say he was thinking that? Cool huh?  
  
  
  
�I don�t know.� I shrugged.  
  
  
  
�Go to bed.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t want to.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not really giving you an option.�  
  
  
  
�What happened between you and Kristin anyway?� Okay I know that seemed random but I was desperate. I mean I was one or two more dirt kicks away from total darkness and sleep. I had to do something and if there�s any topic out there that can keep Kevin going for hours it�s his girlfriend or in this case�lack of girlfriend. I mean I didn�t have to actually listen to him. I have learned how to block out Kevin believe me, if you have been lectured by him as much as I have, you would to.  
  
  
  
He looked at me with a curious expression on his face, �Where did that come from?�  
  
  
  
I shrugged again, �Just wondering what happened.�  
  
  
  
�Well it�s a long story and I don�t much feel like getting into it now.�  
  
  
  
�Why not? It�s good to talk about things Kevin. It�s not healthy to keep it locked inside.�  
  
  
  
That curious look quickly took a turn to suspicious. �What�s going on Nick? How come you don�t want to go to bed?�  
  
  
  
�Who said I didn�t want to go to bed?�  
  
  
  
�I just did.� He�s such a smartass!  
  
  
  
�I was just concerned, if you don�t want to talk about it�never mind, forget I even asked.� Oh God please don�t forget I asked�I am begging you to take that long drawn out way you have of stretching even the fastest stories into epics and do it now!  
  
  
  
�Okay I�m sorry�and I�m sorry for yelling at you earlier. I just have a lot on my mind kiddo.�  
  
  
  
I hated when he apologized to me. It was so much easier to be mad at him and make fun of him when he was being a jerk. I felt bad for bringing up Kristin because suddenly he just seemed so melancholy.  
  
  
  
�Kevin, I know I�m just a kid but�you guys are meant to be together. Don�t worry about it. I�m sure when we get back home everything will straighten out.� He looked over at me and smiled.  
  
  
  
�Thanks little man, now let�s head to the tent and get some sleep.� Oh right�the tent.  
  
  
  
�Kevin, maybe we should sleep out here tonight? Just you and I right by the campfire. Wouldn�t that be fun?�  
  
  
  
�Not really.�  
  
  
  
�Why not?�  
  
  
  
�Well for starters�the ground is still kind of damp and it�s a little chilly.�  
  
  
  
�Nothing like roughing it I always say.�  
  
  
  
�You always say that huh?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll have to remember that the next time you cry when I make you take the stairs instead of the elevator when we only have two flights to climb.� In my defense�we had danced all frigging day long and I was tired okay?  
  
  
  
�Come on Kev�just you and I out here.�  
  
  
  
�You didn�t even want to share a tent with me Nick. Don�t think I didn�t hear you complaining about it before.� Damn him and his uber sharp wolverine ears! �Now tell me why you don�t want to go to sleep in the tent? Did you see a bug or something?�  
  
  
  
�What? I�m not afraid of stupid bugs Kevin, puh�leez�I am the one that likes to terrorize people with bugs. Remember when I put that roach in your shorts?�  
  
  
  
�That was you? You told me that you saw it crawl in the room!� Ooops  
  
  
  
�Nickolas!! I made such a fuss at the hotel that they called a damn exterminator!�  
  
  
  
�Um�I��  
  
  
  
�I can�t believe you! Not everything is fun and games! God�grow up!�  
  
  
  
Kevin 1; Nick minus 347, but I guess by keeping score I�m turning things into a game. I could tell I really blew it by the way he kicked the dirt into the flames finally putting them out and leaving us in complete darkness, save for the flashlight that he luckily thought to bring with him.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�What the hell ever, I�m going to sleep. Either come or find your way back in the dark, the choice is yours.�  
  
  
  
Yup, I blew it!  
  
  
  
I ran after him when he suddenly picked up his pace and left for the tent, �Wait up please!� He finally stopped walking and flashed the light at me. When I finally caught up with him, he started with round two.  
  
  
  
�And I don�t appreciate you pretending to care about what�s going on with Kris and I either. I�m not sure what the hell is wrong with you on this trip but you better snap out of it because I�m not dealing with your overdramatic crap all weekend! Got it?� Have I mentioned that when Kevin yells his nose flares? It�s really weird to watch, kind of like its getting annoyed as well and at any minute the thing will pop off his face and bitch slap me.  
  
  
  
�Kevin I do care about you and Kris�it�s just that I don�t want to go to bed yet.�  
  
  
  
�Well that�s too damn bad.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin�� I was desperate now, almost on the verge of tears. I did not want to go in that tent.  
  
  
  
�ENOUGH NICK!� I guess I�m going in that tent.  
  
  
  
We walked in and there was Brian all tucked into his sleeping bag reading one of my comic books, �It�s about time you guys got here. I was starting to wonder if you got lost or something.�  
  
  
  
Kevin zippered the door closed and started to unroll his sleeping bag, �He can tell you�I�m going to sleep!� With that being said he took his sleeping bag and went into the smaller compartment of the tent, zipping us out of his sight for the night.  
  
  
  
�Ooookay�should I even ask what that was about?�  
  
  
  
�Probably not, he�s mad at me.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah I gathered that much.� Brian smirked and shook his head while reaching over and tousling my hair.  
  
  
  
�Brian�you want to go sleep outside?� Hey since I bombed with Kevin I thought I�d try my luck with my best friend.  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�Just so we can say we did it.�  
  
  
  
�Nicky what�s wrong?�  
  
  
  
�Nothing�why do you keep asking me that?�  
  
  
  
�Because you are being weird�well weirder than usual.�  
  
  
  
I sat up at this point, debating on if I should just surrender and put myself into my sleeping bag or not, when suddenly I just came right out and said it. �I thought I saw a ghost before.�  
  
  
  
�You what?�  
  
  
  
�A ghost in here, before when we came in to get the chocolate. He was sitting right there.� I pointed over to the place where my ghost friend was earlier.  
  
  
  
�Hahaha you�re really very funny�now are you going to tell me or not?� Um�  
  
  
  
�I�m telling you the truth Bri�I knew you wouldn�t believe me.� He laughed again but stopped when he saw the look on my face.  
  
  
  
�Oh my God�you�re serious? You really think you saw a ghost? Aww Fracky, there�s no such thing.�  
  
  
  
�But there was��  
  
  
  
He had this look on his face, it made me queasy, it was kind of like an �isn�t that the cutest thing you ever heard, I want to pinch your cheeks� look mixed with �and I can�t wait until AJ hears about this, now we can really try to scare the daylights out of you� grin on his face. To put it plainly, I was screwed!  
  
  
  
�Nick, I can promise you that there is nothing in here now okay? And if there is, I�ll protect you. I promise.�  
  
  
  
�How can you do that when you can�t even see him?�  
  
  
  
�What does he look like?�  
  
  
  
�Just like a normal kid.�  
  
  
  
�So he�s small?�  
  
  
  
�Not really�.no. He�s about my age, maybe a little older than me.�  
  
  
  
�Did he say anything?�  
  
  
  
�He told me that when he comes after me I should run.�  
  
  
  
�Who? When he comes after you?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know.�  
  
  
  
�Did he say it mean like or was it like oooohish?� Of course he then went on to describe what oohish meant by talking very slooowly liiiiikeee thiiis. Like a ghost oooohing, complete with scary arm movements.  
  
  
  
�He sounded normal except he was like�dead.�  
  
  
  
�Oh, yeah that sucks.� He said trying his hardest not to out and out laugh his ass off at me.  
  
  
  
�You don�t believe me do you?�  
  
  
  
�I believe you think you saw something Nicky, just not a ghost. It might have been a shadow.�  
  
  
  
�Shadows don�t talk.�  
  
  
  
�Either do ghosts.�  
  
  
  
�And how do you know that?�  
  
  
  
�Because I just do.�  
  
  
  
�Brian, I saw him and he scared me to death.�  
  
  
  
�Want to sleep with the light on?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, although I saw him when it was light out as well.�  
  
  
  
�You saw him more than once?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�So what do you think we should do then?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe sleep outside?�  
  
  
  
�But if he�s a ghost Nick, he can get to you outside too.�  
  
  
  
�But�� he did have a point. Damn!  
  
  
  
�I�ll tell you what kiddo, why don�t you go to sleep first okay? I�ll stay awake until I hear you snoring.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t snore.�  
  
  
  
�Uh huh�right!�  
  
  
  
�I don�t!�  
  
  
  
�I�ll stay awake until I hear you breathing really loudly then�okay?�  
  
  
  
�You�d really do that for me?�  
  
  
  
�Of course.� I smiled at him, I loved my Frick.  
  
  
  
�Thanks Brian!�  
  
  
  
�Now get some sleep kiddo, I need my chicken team mate alert tomorrow!� I smiled and finally got into my sleeping bag.  
  
  
  
Knowing that Brian was going to stay awake while I slept made me feel safe so it was with that thought that I finally closed my eyes and went to sleep.  
  
  
 **Have a happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'll be back next Wednesday with chapter 6! :O)  
  
  
**


	6. Chapter 6

****

**~ 6 ~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
I love putting my feet in the water, actually I love being in the water period. My mother always kidded that I was a dolphin boy and could most likely survive in the water if civilization ever came to that. The sun was beating down on my face as I looked up at the sky, swinging my legs innocently into the water and loving the small splashing sound I was creating.  
  
  
  
AJ was sitting on Brian�s shoulders and Howie was on Kevin�s as they played a game of chicken. I had to sit out and play on the loser�s team. They said it was because I was scrawny but I knew better. I knew it was because I was the best chicken player ever! They wanted to save me as their secret weapon and besides while they were in the lake, I got to stay out and eat more candy.  
  
  
  
I love candy!  
  
  
  
Thanks to Brian, I managed to have a good night last night, slept the entire time and woke up feeling completely refreshed. It was the best feeling ever and now once again I found myself very happy to be on this camping trip. Maybe this weird ghost and howling wind stuff was all my imagination after all.  
  
  
  
�Hey there.� Okay or maybe not� because when I glanced over to my left, there was that guy again. This time he was sitting next to me in swim trunks and smiling as he watched the guys playing in the water.  
  
  
  
�Uh�hey guys!� I called out to my friends who totally ignored me as I pointed to my ghost friend.  
  
  
  
�Why are you so afraid of me? I�m not going to hurt you or anything.� He didn�t seem anything like the ghost I had encountered previously; actually he didn�t seem like a ghost at all. Lord knows why I did what I did next; I reached over and tried to pinch him.  
  
  
  
�What are you doing?� He asked me, moving back before I could touch him.  
  
  
  
�Just seeing if you are real.�  
  
  
  
�I�m real Nick.�  
  
  
  
�How did you know my name?�  
  
  
  
�Because your friends over there keep calling you Nick, unless that�s an alias?�  
  
  
  
I laughed, this ghost was pretty funny. �Nick Carter.�  
  
  
  
�Nice to meet you Nick.�  
  
  
  
�What�s your name?�  
  
  
  
�You wouldn�t even believe me if I told you.�  
  
  
  
�Try me.�  
  
  
  
�Okay fine�my name is Casper.�  
  
  
  
�You have GOT to be kidding me!�  
  
  
  
�Nope, Casper Vandermont.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�nice to meet you Casper the friendly ghost.� I crack myself up but you knew that was coming didn�t you?  
  
  
  
�Ha ha ha� he said rolling his eyes at me, �don�t think I have ever heard that one before.�  
  
  
  
�You know what�s weird?� I asked Casper, the ghost I was having a conversation with.  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�That I�m not afraid of you, actually this time I�m feeling okay.� He turned towards me and smiled.  
  
  
  
�Come for a walk with me.�  
  
  
  
He stood and gave me a hand getting up, �I�ll be right back guys�I�m going into the woods with a ghost.�  
  
  
  
�Okay yeah whatever�� AJ answered, mostly ignoring me as he splashed Howie in the face with some water.  
  
  
  
�And another thing that�s kind of weird is the fact that I am following you blindly into the woods, I mean you are a ghost and I�m a chicken and yet here I go walking with you into the creepy unknown. I�m sure it helps that it�s daylight and all but��  
  
  
  
�Nick you are babbling.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry, I guess I babble when I�m nervous.�  
  
  
  
�You just said you weren�t scared.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not scared, I�m nervous. There�s a difference.�  
  
  
  
�Right, well I�m going to level with you�actually none of this is real.�  
  
  
  
�Come again?�  
  
  
  
�This is a dream, that�s why you aren�t scared.�  
  
  
  
�You�re saying this is all a dream?�  
  
  
  
�Yup.�  
  
  
  
�So you are telling me in MY dream that this is just a dream?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�Is that even possible? I mean if that happens shouldn�t my head explode or something?� Casper laughed at me.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know Nick, it�s your dream not mine.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t believe you.�  
  
  
  
�Hey Nick!� I was about to answer the greeting which came from behind me, when I noticed it was a talking gopher dressed like Elvis who said my name.  
  
  
  
�Ooookay� I said taking a few steps backwards.  
  
  
  
�See? Now do you believe me? This is a dream Nickolas.�  
  
  
  
�Where are we?� I asked as the talking gopher happily trotted away.  
  
  
  
�We are in Shadow Woods.�  
  
  
  
�I know that but�why did you bring me here?�  
  
  
  
�Because I wanted to show you where he is going to bring you if he catches you.� Suddenly that warm, happy, fuzzy feeling I had went away as the bright sunlight turned to gray.  
  
  
  
�I think I want to go back now.�  
  
  
  
�Once you end up here there is no going back Nick.�  
  
  
  
I was finding it hard to breathe as it suddenly grew very cold and dark. The wind picking up to full speed as leaves started flying off the trees. �If this is a dream I want to wake up now.� I managed to choke out as I fell to the ground. The wind blowing so fast I could hardly stay there without being picked up and whirled around.  
  
  
  
Casper stood on a log and was screaming over the sound of the howling wind. �When he comes for you do NOT let him bring you here Nick you need to run as fast as you can. He brought me here and here is where I stay!� Suddenly the wind started howling my name, it was sounding more sinister than before, actually there was a low growling sound to it.  
  
  
  
�Help me!!� I started screaming as I managed to finally pick myself up off the ground and run.  
  
  
  
�Run faster or he�ll catch you!!� Casper yelled as he watched me take off.  
  
  
  
That�s when I felt someone running after me, I felt his hands on my shoulders as I bolted trying my hardest to out run him but the wind was making it impossible. I fell again and he landed on top of me.  
  
  
  
�Help me!!!� I screamed batting at the phantom arms as he laughed at me.  
  
  
  
�Nick wake up!�  
  
  
  
�Help me!!�  
  
  
  
�Nick, Jesus wake up!� I opened my eyes and saw Brian staring at me, looking a little distressed while Kevin stood behind him peering over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
�Brian?�  
  
  
  
�Yes it�s me�you were having one hell of a dream kiddo.�  
  
  
  
I was still breathing really heavy and could tell I was scaring Brian to death, �I know�sorry.�  
  
  
  
�Want to talk about it?�  
  
  
  
�No.�  
  
  
  
�Nick you want some tea? Sometimes tea helps.� That was Kevin saying the oddest thing I have ever heard. Well besides a gopher dressed like Elvis saying hi to me I guess.  
  
  
  
�No thanks.� I was still out of breath but started to notice that both Howie and AJ were in our tent and the wind outside was howling like crazy as it was pouring down rain all around us.  
  
  
  
�Am I still dreaming? You haven�t seen a gopher Elvis have you?�  
  
  
  
�Gopher Elvis? What the hell are you talking about?� AJ asked me shaking his head.  
  
  
  
�Never mind�the wind� what�s going on outside? And why are you all wet?�  
  
  
  
Brian was gently patting my back as he sat next to me while AJ and Howie were drying off their wet heads. �Well the wind kind of sort of blew down our tent.�  
  
  
  
�Then as we were running over here we heard you screaming.� Howie continued as he passed me a towel for some reason.  
  
  
  
�Why are you passing me a towel?�  
  
  
  
�Because you are dripping in sweat.�  
  
  
  
�Oh�� I didn�t realize that before but now I kind of felt all soggy.  
  
  
  
Kevin walked over and sat beside me with tea in his hands, �How did you make that?�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t. It�s iced tea but you should drink it, you look like you need it.�  
  
  
  
�Does it have liquor in it?�  
  
  
  
�Just drink the damn tea.�  
  
  
  
I obeyed taking a sip of the tea, my hands were shaking fiercely and I realized I was very cold. Brian reached over and placed his hand on my head, �Fracky now is not the time to get sick on us.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not sick! How many times do I have to tell you that?�  
  
  
  
�You feel very warm to me Nickolas.� When Brian said that, Kevin felt the need to place his hand on my forehead.  
  
  
  
�Great�� He said grunting at me like it was my fault I was getting sick. On the plus side of that, it meant we would be leaving sooner than we thought. I�m sure if I did have a fever that would cut our camping trip short.  
  
  
  
�Why don�t you try to go back to sleep Nick, maybe you�ll feel better in the morning.�  
  
  
  
�No thanks I�m good for now besides I don�t feel bad at all.�  
  
  
  
Another huge gust of wind swirled around us, making the tent shake and almost unhinge, �Uh�Kev, what do we do if this one flies away?� I�m glad Brian asked that and not me.  
  
  
  
�We run like hell back to the car I guess.� Wow what a great plan that is, I wonder how long it took him to concoct that one?  
  
  
  
Another huge gust of wind hit the tent and this time one of the stakes holding it in the ground came out. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as I heard what the wind was saying as it blew under the tent. Clear as day to me anyway�it said �let me in Nick��  
  
  
  
�Howie quick hand me that hammer thing.�  
  
  
  
�Hammer thing?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, the thing that looks like a hammer�the hammer thing.�  
  
  
  
�This?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, it looks like a hammer doesn�t it?�  
  
  
  
Kevin even in times when he�s trying to be a hero, always has the ability to be a smartass. Damn he�s good.  
  
  
  
�Nick what�s wrong now? You look like you�ve seen a ghost.� Howie said as he handed Kevin the Godforsaken hammer looking thing.  
  
  
  
Now pardon me for being semi suspicious but when Howie said that AJ let out a small laugh followed by a smack to the back of his head from Brian. �You told AJ?� I was so hurt! How could he DO that? He had to know that AJ would make fun of me relentlessly. Of course he knew that, that�s why he did it!  
  
  
  
�I didn�t say anything Nick.� Brian whispered it to me but I know it�s because he didn�t want AJ to hear him say that.  
  
  
  
Thankfully Kevin managed to hammer the stake thingamajig back into the ground so for the time being at least, we were dry and safe. �Maybe we should radio Grim?�  
  
  
  
�And say what Brian? Grim come rescue us because it�s raining outside and we are too wimpy to handle it.�  
  
  
  
Frick shrugged at his cousin who was once again in a jolly wonderful mood.  
  
  
  
�You can always tell him that Kaos over here saw a ghost and wants to bail before it eats him.� Oh�my�GOD! My head turned towards Brian so fast I felt my neck crack.  
  
  
  
�I can�t believe YOU!� I screamed at my best friend, ooh I was mad. I was so mad I wanted to just put on my boots and leave. Screw them and screw Casper!  
  
  
  
�Nickolas, relax.� Kevin said in a warning tone, complete with wiggly brows.  
  
  
  
�Whatever I hate you all.� And the winner of most immature response of the day goes too�  
  
  
  
�Nick relax, we�re only playing with you.� That was AJ smirking and attempting to ruffle my hair. I say attempting because when he reached over to do it, I bit him.  
  
  
  
�Ow! Son of a whore!!� He yelped as he punched my head away from his arm. �You are such a little shit�I can�t believe you just bit me, what the hell is wrong with you?�  
  
  
  
�I�ll tell you what�s wrong with me�YOU! You are such a�� Suddenly the ground beneath us started to shake instantly shutting the two of us up. We both looked at each other a little confused.  
  
  
  
�Did you feel that?� Howie asked Brian, but before he could answer it happened again this time much more ferociously, knocking us all off of our feet.  
  
  
  
Even though seconds before we were ready to kill each other, as we lost footing and fell AJ and I both grabbed for one another screaming, almost to the point of tears. The earth was shaking violently underneath us, making the most intense moaning and groaning sounds I have ever heard.  
  
  
  
It lasted for what felt like forever, I�m sure it was only a few minutes though. It stopped as suddenly as it started with the tent falling on top of us as its final bow.  
  
  
  
�Are you all okay?� I couldn�t see anyone but Jay because the tent had us all blanketed but I was almost positive that was Kevin�s voice.  
  
  
  
�Nick!� He asked urgently and even in the state we were in, I almost wanted to look up at AJ and say HA! Kevin cares more about me than he does about you. But since I was lying on top of him and all I decided against this.  
  
  
  
�Yeah�� My voice sounded shaky and distant.  
  
  
  
�Are you okay?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I think so. AJ is okay too.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah thanks for asking.� AJ announced with a just a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
  
  
A few seconds later, I felt the tent lift up off of us as someone grabbed me under the arms off of AJ. �You both okay?� This time it was Brian who was pale and shaken up himself.  
  
  
  
I nodded at him as my eyes went searching for Howie and Kevin, when I didn�t see them I began to panic. �They are okay.� Brian said as if reading my mind. �They are trying to radio Grim for help to find out what happened. Come on we need to get this tent back up before it starts raining again.� Once again I nodded as AJ and I helped get the tent standing upright again.  
  
  
  
Luckily for us, the earthquake or whatever the hell that was, made the rain go away. If not, we would have totally been screwed.  
  
  
  
Suddenly I felt a chill again, the same one I felt every time he made an appearance and in that moment I felt myself wanting to scream. �It�s started�� I heard him clear as day, but didn�t see him until Brian lit one of the lanterns. He was standing there in the corner of the tent as all the hustle and bustle was happening around him. Kind of like that weird naked Alanis Morrisette video, I know it�s debatable about which one of those two things was scarier.  
  
  
  
�What do you mean?� Yeah I didn�t care of the guys thought I was talking to myself anymore.  
  
  
  
�What?� Brian asked as he lit another lamp.  
  
  
  
�It�s too late; he knows you�re here now.�  
  
  
  
�Who?� Brian turned around to find what I was staring at before looking back at me with a look of concern.  
  
  
  
�It�s too late.� He said once more when all of the sudden, I just got very woozy.  
  
  
  
The last thing I heard as my face met the floor was Brian screaming my name.  
  
 **Thanks for reading! I almost forgot to update this today! oopsies! lol i'll be back next Wednesday with another chapter :O)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	7. Chapter 7

  
****

**~ 7 ~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
I was feeling squishy. You know what I mean, kind of squishy like that creepy Snuggles bear. God that thing used to scare the crap out of me with his cute snugglish ways. My mother always used to buy that brand of fabric softener and I was terrified that one day that stupid ass bear would climb up to my room and smother me with his cuteness. �Hello Nick this is Snuggles I�m going to hug you until I make your eyes pop out of your head now!� Ick�I�m just shuddering thinking about that, or I may be shuddering because I�m cold. Come to think of it I�m kind of freezing to death. Anyway getting back to Snuggles�I kind of felt like I not only got attacked by Snuggles but maybe I accidentally ate him and right now he was in my body hugging me from the inside out.  
  
  
  
Squishy.  
  
  
  
I kind of remember what happened, kind of sort of, I felt dizzy and fell. Brian screamed my name and then I felt his hand on my back. He started barking orders at AJ to go get Kevin, like Kevin as going to be able to do anything but I guess it�s kind of an unwritten law with us that if anything happens, Kevin will fix it.  
  
  
  
AJ stammered like a fool, he sounded so gay�seriously, if I was able to make fun of him I would have. I was kind of awake and kind of not, it was a weird feeling. I wanted to tell Brian I was okay but then again in my head I kept asking myself, �but am I?� I believe the answer to that question was and is no.  
  
  
  
Kevin and Howie came running into the tent and instantly I was turned over.  
  
  
  
�Can you hear me little man?� Yes I was able to hear him but once again I couldn�t really vocalize that. Hrmm�wonder why that is? Stupid Snuggles.  
  
  
  
�Nicky?� Okay Howie now if I don�t answer Kevin, why on earth would I answer you?  
  
  
  
Now keep in mind at this point, I think I did really drift off because the next thing I remember is hearing Kevin and Brian talking about how much I weighed.  
  
  
  
What a great thing to wake up too!  
  
  
  
�I�m not sure Bri�I just don�t think I�d be able to carry him the whole way.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe if we all did it together?�  
  
  
  
�Still, that�s a long hike. I mean you remember how rough it was? It was downhill getting here so it would be uphill getting back.�  
  
  
  
�We need to do something.�  
  
  
  
�I know that Brian, so AJ and I are going to see if we can get to that cabin because the radio isn�t working. Maybe if we find Grim, he�ll be able to get a truck down here.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t like the thought of you guys going alone, I mean what if we have an aftershock?�  
  
  
  
�Brian, that�s the only thing I can think of. You and Howie stay with Nick, God why hasn�t he woken up yet? He�s scaring the crap out of me.�  
  
  
  
I felt bad for making them worry, so I tried my best to open my eyes and speak, �No�snuggles.� And that�s what I said? Wow�  
  
  
  
�Nicky? Did you just say something?� No Howie, let�s pretend I didn�t.  
  
  
  
�Guys, I think he�s waking up!� within a few seconds of that exclamation I heard everyone pile into the tent. I wonder if it was daylight now? Or how much time had gone by?  
  
  
  
�Little man?�  
  
  
  
I tried again, �Squishy.� Well that was at least a little better then the Snuggles remark.  
  
  
  
�Did he just say squishy?� No AJ I did not, you are hearing things.  
  
  
  
�He said something about Snuggles a minute ago.� Damn you Howie!  
  
  
  
�Nick open your eyes baby�please.� I fluttered my eyes until they finally opened and whoa! Talk about feeling like everyone is staring at you. I was met with four pairs of concerned eyes. But it was Kevin�s face that was directly in mine�as always.  
  
  
  
�Nick, thank God. Are you feeling okay kiddo?�  
  
  
  
I swallowed, �My head hurts��  
  
  
  
Brian handed Kevin a pillow and instantly it went under my head. �Does anything else hurt?�  
  
  
  
I shook my head, �I want to go home.� I figured I�d take the opportunity to say that now that I had their undivided attention.  
  
  
  
�I know that Nick, but we just had an earthquake so you�re going to wait it out for just a little while longer okay?� I nodded but still had no freaking idea what the heck Brian was talking about. We had an earthquake?  
  
  
  
I tried sitting up but was quickly pushed back down by Kevin, �Stay there little man. AJ and I are going for help; think you�ll be okay for a little while longer?�  
  
  
  
�Stay out of the woods Kevin�� I suddenly started to panic, remembering what my ghost had said about the woods.  
  
  
  
�We aren�t going into the woods; we are going up to the cabin the same way we came.�  
  
  
  
�They won�t make it.� Because I was not really paying much attention to things considering the way I was feeling, I hadn�t noticed Casper sitting there right beside Kevin on top of our cooler.  
  
  
  
�It�s no use; they won�t get past the small path about a mile away.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin�just stay here.� I begged, my voice was beginning to come back to normal and this time I sat up and was allowed to. I did my best to ignore the spirit as he sat and stared at the scene as if we were in a movie.  
  
  
  
�No, I really think you need to be home Nick. We�ll be back really soon okay?� He placed a hand on my head, �You have a fever, lay back down and rest. Brian get him some more iced tea okay?�  
  
  
  
Brian nodded and went for the cooler, �Be careful Casper is on the cooler.�  
  
  
  
�What?� Brian asked turning around, as he opened the box Casper still sat there unmoving.  
  
  
  
�They can�t see me you know that. Only you can see me.�  
  
  
  
�Who the hell is Capser?� AJ asked still horribly confused, not that it took much to confuse AJ mind you.  
  
  
  
�I think he�s hallucinating�� Brian answered as he returned from the cooler with the tea in his hands.  
  
  
  
�We better go J, you ready?� Kevin asked the confused one as he placed a backpack on his back.  
  
  
  
AJ nodded and the two of them started walking out of the tent. �Please be careful.� I begged.  
  
  
  
�We will be and you hang in there little man, okay?� I nodded.  
  
  
  
�They�re wasting time�they won�t make it you know.�  
  
  
  
�You said that already.� I rolled my eyes at the ghost who was beginning to grate on my nerves.  
  
  
  
�Said what already Nicky?� Howie asked me glancing over at Brian in that �he�s losing his mind� kind of way.  
  
  
  
I turned to Howie and shrugged, �It�s nothing D.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, what happened seriously?� This time it was Brian who now was sitting across from me taking Kevin�s place, directly in front of my ghost. �You were talking to yourself before you passed out, making no sense and then you dropped.�  
  
  
  
�I wasn�t talking to myself but you don�t care�you don�t believe me anyway. I still can�t believe you freaking told AJ about the ghost!�  
  
  
  
�I�m going to go get some firewood for us; it�s getting a little chilly.� That was Howie�s way of tagging out of a weird conversation.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry Fracky, I didn�t mean to hurt your feelings but you were so serious about this thing, I couldn�t help myself.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah well that�s because he�s real Brian, he is sitting right on top of the cooler.� I glanced over at Casper as did Brian. The ghost waved at us but of course Brian didn�t see anything.  
  
  
  
�Nick seriously, you are really starting to worry me.�  
  
  
  
�That�s who I was talking to before I passed out.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�He told me Kevin and AJ wouldn�t get very far�he said they�d get as far as a mile then have to turn back.�  
  
  
  
�Okay and why is that?� He had that annoyed look on his face he got sometimes when he thought I was being even too stupid and immature for him to deal with.  
  
  
  
�Because it knows I�m here and it wants me.�  
  
  
  
�Nick you aren�t making any sense.�  
  
  
  
�The road will be blocked�there are going to be about three downed trees in the way.� Casper said this information to me so I repeated it back to Brian.  
  
  
  
�Nick, enough!�  
  
  
  
�Why aren�t you listening to me?� I was getting really upset now; I felt my cheeks flushing red with anger. �Some THING is after me in these woods Brian and I don�t know what to do.�  
  
  
  
Brian stared at me for a little while, probably trying to read my face. He was always so good at that, the only person I couldn�t pull anything over on ever. He was always able to tell if I was lying, no matter what the situation. Sometimes I loved him for that when after telling everyone that all was great at home, he would put his arm on my shoulder and ask me what was really going on. At that point I would cry to him, tell him how things really were and he would just sit there and listen. Other times though, I hated him for it, when I would swear up and down I didn�t do something only to see that smirk of his, letting me know the jig was up, I was a goner and soon the whole world would know it!  
  
  
  
�Okay that�s it�� He said standing up and heading over to the cooler, �I summon you back to where you came from oh evil spirit!� Brian ran his hands over the cooler as both Casper and I watched mildly amused.  
  
  
  
�What is he doing?� Casper asked me as Brian continued making weird chanting sounds.  
  
  
  
�He�s trying to get rid of you.�  
  
  
  
�What?� Brian turned to me.  
  
  
  
�Casper asked me what you were doing so I told him you are trying to get rid of him.�  
  
  
  
�Yes Casper�it�s time for you to�wait a minute�� He stopped and looked at me, �His name is Casper?�  
  
  
  
I nodded and shrugged, Brian let out a huge laugh. �You�re too much Nick.�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t name him.�  
  
  
  
�Right, well anyway�Casper be gone. You need to leave my friend alone; he doesn�t want you to bother him any longer. You are scaring him so go back to whence you came from.�  
  
  
  
�Is your friend crazy?� Casper asked me scratching his head.  
  
  
  
�No he�s not but apparently he thinks I am.�  
  
  
  
�Be gone!� Brian then grabbed some water and splashed it on Casper�s head which really went right through him and hit the cooler. After finishing his little �cleansing ritual� let�s call it. He turned back towards me, �Now he�s gone Nick. So no more talk of ghosts, goblins or anything else.�  
  
  
  
Of course Casper was still sitting there now looking at my best friend as if he was completely bonkers, but I didn�t say anything I knew there was no use. Brian didn�t believe me so I knew I was on my own.  
  
  
  
�Thanks Brian.� I smiled at him and in return Brian walked over and gave me a hug.  
  
  
  
�You gave us quite a scare before my young Frack, please no more passing out on us again. Now I�m going to go help Howie build us a fire before it gets dark. Are you going to be okay alone?�  
  
  
  
I wanted to tell him I wasn�t alone, I was with this ghost who apparently was even worse then some of my most clingy fans, but instead I nodded at him. �Holler if you need me for anything okay? We won�t be too far, just outside the tent.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, thanks B.�  
  
  
  
After he left I looked over at Casper, who was becoming less scary and more of a bother than anything else. �Why don�t you leave me alone?� I whispered to him.  
  
  
  
�Why are you mad at your parents?� Okay that came out of nowhere, although I was talking to an ex living person so what the hell was I expecting, A normal conversation? Why was I having a conversation with him at all?  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�You are angry with your parents�why?�  
  
  
  
�And how do you know this?�  
  
  
  
�Because I just do.�  
  
  
  
�As much as I�d love to pour my heart and soul out to you, I�m kind of tired and want to get some sleep.�  
  
  
  
�You shouldn�t be mad at your parents; I wish I still had my parents to talk to.�  
  
  
  
�You want mine? Good luck, they are much to preoccupied with everything else.�  
  
  
  
I turned over and laid down so I wasn�t facing him anymore. Maybe this was all some kind of annoying dream. Bring on the gopher Elvis again. Anything was better than this, I�m not sure what made me more upset, the fact that I was being haunted by a nosy ghost or the fact that my best friend didn�t believe me.  
  
  
  
I think I dosed off again because this time when I woke up, I heard laughing outside the tent. I sat up and shook the sleepy feeling I had off of me. �Maybe the guys are back.� I said to myself since my ghost was happily nowhere to be found.  
  
  
  
I smelled hot dogs being cooked over the campfire and instantly my stomach started to grumble. �How come nobody came to wake me up?� I asked but the guys weren�t out there at all. Instead it was a man and woman holding onto each other as they laughed, taking turns holding the hot dog on a stick out over the fire.  
  
  
  
�Who the hell are you?� I asked tilting my head in confusion.  
  
  
  
They looked over my way and motioned for me to go and join them by the fire, �Come here sweetheart and have a hot dog.�  
  
  
  
�Do I know you?�  
  
  
  
�Of course you know us�stop kidding around baby and come eat and where is your sister?�  
  
  
  
I sat down and shrugged kind of confused but also kind of hungry. �Are you having a good time baby doll?� This very sweet woman asked me. I had no idea who she was but I really liked her.  
  
  
  
�Yeah I guess, I don�t feel good though.�  
  
  
  
�I told you not to go swimming Casper, you probably caught a cold.�  
  
  
  
�Casper?� Now I was really confused.  
  
  
  
�That is your name last time I checked silly.� She laughed at me as she passed me a hot dog, God they smelled so good.  
  
  
  
I see what was going on, he told me I should like my family because he didn�t have his anymore. This was probably the family he had no more and was trying to teach me some kind of creepy lesson or something.  
  
  
  
�Hey mommy and daddy�� I turned at the sound of a tiny little voice coming from behind me. A little blonde haired, blue eyed girl who had to be all of five years old was standing there in a purple nightgown. This must be his little sister, I said to myself as I saw her get closer.  
  
  
  
�Hi baby.�  
  
  
  
�Look what I can do.� She smiled wide and then put her chubby little arms over her head and in one pulling motion took her damn head right off her damn shoulders. As her head was detached she began to laugh as did her parents.  
  
  
  
I however did not laugh. I screamed.  
  
  
  
�AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!� I sat up just as Kevin came running into the tent. Yes I said Kevin.  
  
  
  
�Are you okay Nick?�  
  
  
  
My heart was beating so fast, it was making me almost nauseous, I felt like I was having an asthma attack�minus the asthma. �I�m�okay.� I managed to get out in two big breathes.  
  
  
  
�Did you have another bad dream?�  
  
  
  
I nodded, �Did you bring a truck?�  
  
  
  
Just as I said that Brian, Howie and AJ all piled into the tent. They looked kind of pale and a little scared, that had me worried but then again I just did scream bloody murder�again.  
  
  
  
�The trail was blocked, some trees fell down right in the middle of the path so we had to turn around and come back.� I stared at Brian as Kevin was basically recounting the tale I foretold earlier. He stared back intently, looking nervous and confused.  
  
  
  
�Don�t worry though little man, come the morning we�ll think of something. Maybe our radio will work tomorrow.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, maybe.� I said knowing damn well that it wouldn�t.  
  
  
  
�I�m in the middle of starting a fire and making us some dinner, come on out when you�re ready okay Nick?� It was making me a little uneasy, how incredibly nice Kevin was being to me. When he was this nice and sweet to me, it usually meant he was really worried or he was just about to lay something big on me, like the time he took me out for ice cream only to tell me that we were going to be away for the holidays, far away from our families.  
  
  
  
Howie followed Kevin out leaving AJ and Brian staring at each other, then staring at me. �I told you.� I decided to say not waiting until AJ left. If I was correct, most likely Brian had told AJ about my little prediction by now anyway.  
  
  
  
�How did you know that Kaos, how did you know that was going to happen?� See? I knew he had told AJ because why else would he be asking me that question.  
  
  
  
�Casper told me.�  
  
  
  
�That�s the ghost.� Brian interjected before AJ had a chance to ask.  
  
  
  
�His name is Casper?�  
  
  
  
�We are in some serious trouble guys�� I said ignoring AJ�s head scratching and grinning. He still didn�t believe all of this but I could tell that maybe Brian was slowly beginning to.  
  
  
  
�Jay, why don�t you go help Howie and Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Jeez, why don�t you just say get the hell out so I can talk to Nick alone.�  
  
  
  
�Would that get you out of the tent any faster?�  
  
  
  
�I�m not sure what the hell is going on here but fine, whatever�have fun.� He left in a huff.  
  
  
  
Brian came and sat down beside me, �Nick, you have to tell me right now one last time, is this some kind of stupid prank, because if I find out it is I�ll never talk to you again.�  
  
  
  
�Its not a prank Brian, but you knew that already.�  
  
  
  
�So this ghost�� He started looking all around the tent.  
  
  
  
�He�s not here.�  
  
  
  
He breathed out a sigh of relief before continuing, �So you can actually see a ghost?�  
  
  
  
I nodded at him, feeling a weight being lifted off of my shoulders. Now that Brian was starting to believe me, maybe I wasn�t completely losing my mind after all.  
  
  
  
�And this�ghost keeps saying you are in some kind of danger?� I nodded once again. Not really feeling like talking much.  
  
  
  
�Did you scream because of a dream you had?� I nodded once more, why not, I was on a roll.  
  
  
  
�Do these dreams have to do with this ghost?�  
  
  
  
I nodded again.  
  
  
  
�Nick, stop nodding and talk to me, what the heck are we supposed to do?�  
  
  
  
�What makes you think I have any idea about that?�  
  
  
  
�Does he want something? Is he asking you to help find his body so he can rest or something?�  
  
  
  
�No, he hasn�t said anything like that. He just keeps telling me to run when this thing comes for me.�  
  
  
  
�But he doesn�t tell you what this thing or person is?�  
  
  
  
�Nope.� I looked up at him, �Do you believe me now?� I wasn�t happy with the look I got in return. He was chewing on his bottom lip and then looked down at the ground.  
  
  
  
�I�m still not sure Nick; I�m all confused about stuff.�  
  
  
  
�Did you tell Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�What do you think?� I laughed at him, why on earth would he tell his cousin.  
  
  
  
�For now, let�s just stick together okay? I won�t leave you alone I promise.� He pulled me into another hug. For the first time on this camping trip I felt safe. Now Brian was looking out for me and he would never let anything bad happen to me ever.  
  
  
  
With that thought I ventured back outside to be with my friends, leaving the thought of the headless little girl behind me as I did.  
  
 **Thanks for reading! I'll be back on Wednesday with a new chapter :O)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
****

**~ 8 ~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To say that things had gotten weird would be the smallest understatement of the century. We were a pretty weird bunch of people to begin with. First you had AJ who would randomly break out into a dance move when he thought no one was looking and would also practice his pick up lines on inanimate objects such as brushes, door knobs, and pillows. I swear he has gone on about ten dates with my brush alone. Eww�I need a new one of those.  
  
  
  
Then you have hair obsessed Howie, I mean the guy is completely smitten with his own hair. You see pictures of girls who brush their hair for 100 strokes before going to bed and that makes me think of Howie D. Kevin is probably the weirdest guy of all but I don�t even think I need to go into detail about that one. He�s kind of self explanatory. Lucky for those three boneheads though, you had me and Brian, the most normal of the bunch, but then again I was being stalked by a ghost who had a sister who can pull her head off as a party trick.  
  
  
  
Ever since Brian finally started to believe me, we�d be sitting outside around the campfire and he would randomly start shooing things away as if he was being chased by invisible flies, every couple of seconds asking me, �is he by me?� which was funny because ever since I had confided in Brian, Casper was nowhere to be found. Maybe that�s all I needed to do in order to get him away from me.  
  
  
  
AJ had no idea what to make of the situation, when he would see Brian do that he would also start freaking out. I could tell maybe he kind of believed but yet would never be nerdy enough to admit it. Howie and Kevin were completely in the dark about things, which is where I personally liked to leave them as much as possible.  
  
  
  
They were being odd in their own little ways, Kevin still being overly nice and sweet to me, every few seconds looking at me and making sure I was still breathing. Howie was being uncharacteristically moody and mean. He kept grunting and rolling his eyes as we all sat around and that�s about all we were able to do was sit around that stupid fire, even though it was the middle of the day and sunny out.  
  
  
  
I had made the suggestion that we all go swimming to get our minds off things, you know, like being trapped in the woods from hell, and they didn�t even realize it was the woods from hell. Can you imagine if they did?  
  
  
  
Kevin shook his head and insisted that swimming would be a horrible idea since I was so sick I was passing out randomly. No, sitting by the campfire and doing nothing would be the way to go.  
  
  
  
�Are you okay?� There he goes again.  
  
  
  
�I�m feeling fine Kevin; I think it was just an odd fluke or something. Maybe I ate too many S�Mores.�  
  
  
  
�If you start feeling bad��  
  
  
  
�I know� I need to tell you.�  
  
  
  
�Is he by me?� I looked over at Brian and shook my head as he bat away the air around his head. �Because I swear I feel something by me.�  
  
  
  
�Just a mosquito.�  
  
  
  
�Damn, I hate those things.� He answered, smacking at the insect and sending him to the ground.  
  
  
  
�I�m sure Grim will be here soon, I mean he has to check up on his campers doesn�t he?�  
  
  
  
We all looked over at AJ as he threw yet another stick into the campfire. �Well doesn�t he?�  
  
  
  
�He is probably having a hard time making it down the trail. Everything is fine; I think if there was going to be an aftershock we would have gotten one by now.�  
  
  
  
�Have you tried the walkie talkie yet?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded at me, �It�s still not working, why do you ask? Are you not feeling well?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, he�s okay how many damn times does he have to tell you that?� And that my friends, was Howie D, quiet, soft spoken and never prone to blow up at Kevin, Howie D.  
  
  
  
We all looked over at him shocked but he never bothered to look back at us in return, �I�m going for a walk.� He said, standing up in a huff.  
  
  
  
�D, I think we should all stay together.�  
  
  
  
�I need to go take a pee, would you like to come and watch me?� Kevin actually recoiled from the fierce way Howie spoke those words. He was acting odd; I hope it isn�t something evil. One thing�s for sure, if he takes off his damn head I�m running and never looking back.  
  
  
  
�What crawled up his ass and died?�  
  
  
  
�He�s probably tired of all the fighting and everyone�s attitudes and frankly AJ, I don�t blame him.� Naturally Kevin took the, you are all acting like babies stance, not even thinking for a minute he could also be the cause of Howard�s ill mood.  
  
  
  
�Well I for one will be very happy when we get back home.�  
  
  
  
�Now don�t you start that too Brian.� Kevin shook his head and placed his hands over the fire. �You think it would be a little warmer but I think it�s friggin freezing out here.�  
  
  
  
�Probably because of all the rain yesterday.� I decided to add, looking all around for Casper but still not seeing or feeling him anywhere.  
  
  
  
Howie came walking back towards us a few minutes later, looking a lot more relaxed then he did when he left. Maybe it was all because he had to pee. He was a weirdo; I give up trying to understand him.  
  
  
  
He sat down beside Kevin and started whistling, �I think we should at least go swimming Kev, I mean Nicky can just sit on the deck and watch.� Howie said looking over at me and smiling. The look sent chills down my spine for some reason, maybe it had something to do with the vivid dream I had of sitting there on the deck to begin with, ending with me running through the woods for my life. �Right Nicky?�  
  
  
  
�I��  
  
  
  
�Actually maybe you�re right Howie. Let�s do that guys.� Kevin stood up and started walking back towards the tent. �I�m going to go get my swimsuit on, I mean what�s the point in just sitting here sulking? Besides, maybe swimming will warm me up some.� He rubbed at his arms as he walked away.  
  
  
  
�Well that was a fast change of heart.� Brian said as he watched his cousin walk over to the tent. My total attention however was still focused on Howie who had this sinister look in his eyes as he stared at me. I mean he was giving me a Kevin stare, and we all know what that means right? Intense, creepy and highly scary.  
  
  
  
�I don�t think I like this very much.� I admitted to my best friend as AJ got up and walked towards the tent.  
  
  
  
�Why Nick? Is he��  
  
  
  
�No, he�s not by you; I haven�t even seen him since the last time I told you I saw him.�  
  
  
  
�Well, I guess I�m going to go get my swimsuit on too now.� Howie finally stood up and left Brian and I alone, he made sure to take one more glance over his shoulder at me before he did though.  
  
  
  
�Does Howie seem to be acting extra weird?�  
  
  
  
Brian looked over at me and smiled, �As opposed to how he usually acts?�  
  
  
  
�I mean that outburst and just the way he was smiling at me a few minutes ago, I�m not getting a good feeling.�  
  
  
  
�He�s probably uptight, I mean we just had an earthquake and he�s probably worried about his family.�  
  
  
  
It�s weird to say but my family didn�t even come into my mind. Maybe because I was so preoccupied with all this �weird ghost stuff� but I never even thought for a moment that maybe that earthquake would have affected anyone else, but now that I was thinking about it of course I was worrying. �You think they are all okay? Our families?�  
  
  
  
�I�m sure they are fine. I meant they are probably worrying about him. You know? I bet my mom has had a few heart attacks already as well because of the earthquake and the fact I haven�t called her to let her know I was okay. I just hope it wasn�t all that bad.�  
  
  
  
�My parents probably don�t even care.�  
  
  
  
�Nick�stop that. They care and are probably worried as well. I wish we had brought a cell phone. Damn Kevin and his �no cells while camping� rule.�  
  
  
  
I started shivering which of course made Brian say, �Is he here? He�s standing right next to me isn�t he? I knew I felt him.�  
  
  
  
�Brian he�s not here and I don�t know why.� I�m sure this sounds odd but now that he wasn�t showing up, I wanted him to. Without him, I was left to just my imagination and believe me, sometimes that was even scarier than an apparition.  
  
  
  
�Why are you shivering then? You said you get really cold right before he shows up.� I nodded; he was right about that, but for some reason no Casper.  
  
  
  
I was seeing my breath though, which Brian saw as well and it freaked him out. �Oh my God! I�m freaking out!!� See?  
  
  
  
But Casper was still nowhere in sight, the horrible disturbing thing was that it was Howie who was walking closer and closer to us as my shivers intensified. �Nick that�s so weird�it�s not even cold why the hell can you see your friggin breath? What the hell is going on?� When Brian was scared he tended to cuss.  
  
  
  
�Shit�shit �shit�.shit.� See?  
  
  
  
�Everything okay over here?� I looked up at Howie and nodded, I was freezing now, couldn�t even control my chattering teeth. He grabbed his towel and placed it gently around my shoulders, �Nicky you are scaring me.� Wow, like he should talk about scaring someone. Squatting down beside me, he rested his hand on my shoulder, �Are you okay?� He asked me before turning towards Brian and continuing, �Maybe we should skip swimming.�  
  
  
  
Even though I wasn�t looking at him, I could tell Brian was shooing away a spirit or two around his head. �Shit�yeah maybe.�  
  
  
  
�Did you just cuss Bri?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, sorry�um, yeah maybe we shouldn�t go swimming.� He was so smooth, Brian.  
  
  
  
�I�m going to go get Kevin.� Howie stood up and started for the tent, that made me unfreeze for a second.  
  
  
  
�Wait Howie�I�m okay, just got a little cold.� And luckily I was feeling okay again; the coldness I was feeling was suddenly replaced by a feeling of warmth.  
  
  
  
�Are you sure?� He started walking back towards me and this time, I felt fine. Thank goodness.  
  
  
  
I nodded at him, �Yeah, just got the chills, no biggie hehehe.�  
  
  
  
Soon after that Kevin and AJ made their way back down to the campfire as Brian went to go change into his bathing suit, dragging AJ along with him as well before he even had the chance to sit down. Poor Brian, I have forever made him paranoid. He told me to stay put because I was still a little pale, something that Howie didn�t notice but he did.  
  
  
  
�Can�t I go in the water too Kevin?� I decided maybe whining was the best way to kill the time, and besides, I wasn�t all that keen on the idea of sitting on the dock and watching them all play in the water.  
  
  
  
�No you can not Nick.� Well that killed that idea then.  
  
  
  
�Please? I mean God�it�s only water.�  
  
  
  
�You passed out! What if that was to happen while you were in the water? Do you want to drown?�  
  
  
  
�Uh��  
  
  
  
�Well? Do you?�  
  
  
  
�No Kevin, I do not want to drown.� I shook my head and�you guessed it, rolled my eyes at him. �But you guys will be in there to��  
  
  
  
�What did I just say?� Then he turned towards Howie and said my favorite line, �Am I speaking some foreign language or did I say no in English?�  
  
  
  
Howie laughed, he has heard this line before as well, Kevin is so predictable. Of course I HAD to say something smart ass-ish, I mean I had already missed the whole weenie thing. I wasn�t about to make the same mistake again, �No you didn�t speak it in English, you spoke it in dumbass!�  
  
  
  
�Oh, then I KNOW you understood it!� AHHH! Stupid Kevin with his quick comebacks!  
  
  
  
Howie got a huge kick out of that one and looked at me and shook his head as if saying, poor stupid Nick just insulted himself without even realizing it. Ugh! Go back to being evil and leave me alone!  
  
  
  
Within about two minutes and I swear I�m not even exaggerating, Brian was in his bathing suit. He was afraid to be alone in the tent I think, not that he was all alone because AJ was with him but AJ wouldn�t be able to tell him if anything was �by� him.  
  
  
  
�Okay let�s head off to the lake then shall we?� Kevin said, extending his hand to help me up.  
  
  
  
�I�m going to have a bad time.� Why they all laughed at this, I have no idea but apparently my misery was very funny to all of them.  
  
  
  
�Nick, quit being a baby.� Okay AJ did NOT just say that! Me be a baby? ME be a baby?  
  
  
  
�I�m not being a baby.� I have the best comebacks ever.  
  
  
  
�Whatever�baby!�  
  
  
  
�Enough with the name calling!� We both looked at each other when Kevin yelled at us and then I gave AJ the finger, ah�that made me feel better.  
  
  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks when we got to the dock, Howie not realizing I did, just about ran me over. �Nick don�t stop short like that!� He yelled at me�uh oh he was being mean again.  
  
  
  
I had to though, because I was staring at my dream. The dock, the water even the trees in the distance were all just as they looked in my dream, the one where Casper led me into the woods to meet up with a talking gopher.  
  
  
  
�Brian�can I speak to you for a second.� I started backing up until I bumped into Frick.  
  
  
  
�What is it?�  
  
  
  
�This lake�it�s identical to a dream I had.�  
  
  
  
�This dream, is it going to freak me out?�  
  
  
  
�Probably.�  
  
  
  
�Can it wait until after I get out of the water then?� Okay so much for caring, understanding Brian.  
  
  
  
�I guess?� He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed before running for the water and jumping in, doing a cannonball with Kevin and then AJ shortly following. Howie stood on the dock just for a little while longer, just staring out at the water before turning to me and smiling, once again he had that weird smirk on his face. It made me uneasy.  
  
  
  
�Too bad you�re missing out on all the fun Nick.� He said it in such a weird, mean way. If it was AJ, I wouldn�t have given it a second thought, but this was Howie D. I started getting cold again and looked around for Casper who was still nowhere in sight.  
  
  
  
�Where the hell are you Casper?� I whispered hoping he�d suddenly appear. Of course if he did, I�d freak out.  
  
  
  
The guys were playing a game of chicken but unlike my dream, I wasn�t going to be playing the winner this time. I started rubbing at my arms to try to warm myself up. I didn�t understand why I was so cold but yet, no Casper in sight.  
  
  
  
�You okay Nickolas?�  
  
  
  
I nodded at Kevin just as AJ made Howie fall off of his shoulders. �Wait no fair, I was talking to Nick!�  
  
  
  
�You didn�t yell time out!�  
  
  
  
�Still, that didn�t count!�  
  
  
  
�Stop cheating Kevin!�  
  
  
  
�I do not cheat Brian!�  
  
  
  
I was so entranced in the little argument happening, I didn�t notice Howie D getting out of the water and sitting next to me. �What�s wrong with you Nicky?� He asked out of concern but again, I got an ill feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
  
  
  
�Nothing, I�m just a little cold.�  
  
  
  
�Oh.� He stood up, while the sounds of Brian calling Kevin a cheater still echoed in the background. �Come for a walk with me.�  
  
  
  
I looked at him in disbelief, those words�identical to the ones used by Casper. It was as if he thought nothing of saying them at all. �To where?� I managed to gasp out. I was so cold now my teeth were chattering once again.  
  
He extended his hand to me and pulled me up before I could even resist. The guys ignored us as they continued to play-argue in the water, now the game of chicken had turned into a full blown water fight. �You�ll see.� He answered once again with that smirk.  
  
  
  
And that was it for me. When he said that, I pulled out of his grip and started running for my life, not even looking back, and ignoring his cries for me to stop. The thing was, I wasn�t paying attention to where I was running and was unaware that I was going off the path and heading right towards the woods�  
  
 **I'll be back on Wednesday with a new chapter :O)  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	9. Chapter 9

  


**~ 9 ~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
I was running so fast I barely was paying any attention to what I was doing at all. Howie was still screaming at me to stop in the background. There was NO way I was stopping though, not after the way he was acting. I could see me stopping and him walking right up to me and then ripping his head off and flinging it at me. That would NOT be cool! Not even a little bit.  
  
  
  
�Wait!� I heard him and he sounded like he was getting even closer to me now. How was that even possible? I could outrun Howie D even if both of my feet were tied and I had a blind fold on. The guy was very slow to be honest and not many people knew that either. I mean the man could dance his ass off but when it came to running he kind of was a bit of a�how do I say this nicely? Let�s say he ran like a girl and leave it at that.  
  
  
  
�Nicky why the hell are you running! Come back here!� He sounded like he was running out of breath and he also sounded pissed at me. Now there was no way I could stop, no way because even if he wasn�t evil Howie he was mad Howie and I have a feeling both Howie�s could kick my ass.  
  
  
  
Suddenly his screaming stopped, I mean he was mid scream and then nothing. It made me turn around which I shouldn�t have done because I tripped over a fallen tree limb and landed on my back.  
  
  
  
I was completely out of breath as I laid there, probably looking like a lump on a log. The trees were SO tall; I have never seen trees this tall before, ever! They looked monstrous from my position on the ground which I probably should have remedied and once again started running.  
  
  
  
�Did you hurt yourself?� Okay�who the hell was that?  
  
  
  
I slowly sat up to see a little girl staring at me, yes you guessed it, the one who took her head off in my dream. This was getting a little out of hand now. �I�m okay.� I said for whatever reason. She just kept staring at me and tilted her head and smiled. She was carrying a teddy bear in her hand and as she came towards me she clutched it tightly.  
  
  
  
�Are you losted?� She asked, now squatting down next to me. She seemed real enough.  
  
  
  
�I�uh�are you?� She nodded at me and instantly started to cry. What the heck?  
  
  
  
�I can�t find my mommy and daddy.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry sweetheart, just please don�t take your head off okay?� She looked at me confused and then started crying again. The weird part of this, yeah I know�anyway work with me here, the weirder part of this was she came right up to me and sat on my lap. Can ghosts do that?  
  
  
  
�What�s your name honey?� I asked in a soft voice, trying to act like I was totally not freaking out on the inside and wondering where the hell Howie was now.  
  
  
  
�Mary Beth.�  
  
  
  
�That�s a very pretty name.� Mary Beth please do not take your head off please please please!  
  
  
  
�Thank you.�  
  
  
  
�I�m Nick.�  
  
  
  
�I know.� Okay�I�m not even going to ask about that one.  
  
  
  
�Mary Beth!!!� The little girl got off my lap and instantly ran towards the sound of a woman�s voice.  
  
  
  
�Mommy!!� She yelled sounding so happy. Great a ghost reunion�fabulous!  
  
  
  
�Oh thank GOD� The woman said running towards her daughter and grabbing her into a hug. �You never go running away from mommy again do you understand me?�  
  
  
  
�Yes momma I�m sorry.� The little ghost said as I stood up, unsure of what exactly I should do now. The woman looked over at me with a glare. When the little girl noticed she took her mom�s hand and walked her over towards me� Fantastic.  
  
  
  
�Mommy this is Nick, he is losted.�  
  
  
  
�Oh is that right?� She asked, eyeing me suspiciously as if I had nothing better to do than to hang in the woods talking to small dead children.  
  
  
  
�Yes, I kind of got myself lost here and ran into your daughter. I�ll be going now though.�  
  
  
  
�Do you know where you�re going? Is your family here?�  
  
  
  
�Oh�um�no I came here with friends.�  
  
  
  
�Are you hurt?� She asked looking at my arm. I hadn�t noticed it was bleeding but now that she said that it kind of did hurt like a bitch. She didn�t give me a chance to answer, she walked over and grabbed my arm gently and examined it. �You know our camp is right down here about a quarter of a mile, why don�t you come back with us and let me get something on there and than maybe we can get you back to your camp site and your friends.�  
  
  
  
I glanced back, hoping that at any second I would see Howie running through the trees to save me but when nothing of the sort happened I smiled at the woman and did my best to get out of it. �I�ll really be okay, I mean I just fell it�s no big deal.�  
  
  
  
�I would feel better if you came back to our camp, at least then my husband could walk you back to your camp. You know we were told not to go into the woods off the path.�  
  
  
  
�I know.�  
  
  
  
�Come on sweetheart,� she started walking me towards her camp so I just kind of followed.  
  
  
  
In about ten minutes we walked through a clearing and there was a huge tent set up and the smell of hot dogs cooking up on a fire. This seemed eerily familiar as well. It was exactly how I had dreamed it, �Do you know a Casper?� I decided to ask.  
  
  
  
�Casper? No, should I?�  
  
  
  
I shrugged at her and she looked at me as if she was concerned. �There you are! I was just about to set off a flare.� The dad said walking towards us and stopping and giving me the same look his wife had just moments earlier, that �oh look it�s a teenage pervert in the woods� look.  
  
  
  
�Honey this is Nick, he is lost but found our Mary Beth.�  
  
  
  
His mean, scary look was replaced by a smile as he shook my hand. �Son, your parents are probably worried sick.�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t come with my parents, just some friends.�  
  
  
  
�Aren�t you a little young to be camping with just your friends?�  
  
  
  
�They are older than me.� The husband and wife looked at each other the same way that Kevin and Howie do. That thought made me laugh for some reason.  
  
  
  
�Looks like you hurt yourself son.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll be okay.� That got the ghost mother moving, I was wondering when the gopher was going to pop up because clearly this was another dream. She came back a few seconds later with a First Aid kit and instantly started bandaging my arm up for me.  
  
  
  
�It felt good, it was weird really, she was so motherly and I didn�t even know her, yet I wanted to give her a hug and call her mommy. It made me realize how much I missed that, the way my mother used to treat me before all of this garbage with the band started happening.  
  
  
  
�Are you okay sweetheart?� She looked at me with loving eyes and gently brushed the hair away from my forehead, �You look pale suddenly and sad�.my goodness I think you are running a fever.�  
  
  
  
�I�m okay�� But as I said it, I felt a tear fall from my eyes, what the hell?  
  
  
  
She used her hand and wiped it away, �What�s wrong baby?�  
  
  
  
�Nothing, I just�I need to get back to my friends.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�my husband will help you get back to your camp sweetheart.� Once again she placed her hand on my forehead. It felt so cool to the touch and I for some reason, found myself hugging her. She grabbed me back, �Everything will be okay Nick your mom and dad both love you very much.�  
  
  
  
�Why did you just say that?� I pulled away from her a little defensively. She seemed surprised by my reaction.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry, I just�well I could tell you needed to hear that.�  
  
  
  
�Nick!�  
  
  
  
This time it was Kevin�s voice I heard through the clearing so I turned back towards the woman and smiled, �They found me.�  
  
  
  
�I see that.� She said looking towards the woods just as Kevin and Howie broke through the clearing, neither looking very happy at all.  
  
  
  
�Why didn�t you answer us?� Kevin screamed at me as he approached.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry�I just heard you now.�  
  
  
  
I placed my hand on my shoulder to work out a kink as he came to me and quickly grabbed me in a hug, �Don�t you EVER do that again Nickolas Gene Carter! Did we not just have an earthquake? Weren�t we told to NOT go into the woods?�  
  
  
  
I felt so embarrassed I can�t even tell you, this was worse than when my mother pulled out my naked baby pictures on my date with Kim Weathers in 6th grade. �I�m really sorry�It was an accident.�  
  
  
  
�What? You accidentally ran away from me?� That was Howie, a mix of angry and concerned but luckily no evil, at least that I could see.  
  
  
  
�I am sorry about all of this.� Kevin said to my ghost friends�wait a minute�  
  
  
  
�You can see them?�  
  
  
  
Kevin gave me a very odd look, �Of course I can see them, I�m not blind or anything.�  
  
  
  
�I think he�s running a fever.� The ghost woman�well not ghost woman said.  
  
  
  
�Really?� Kevin placed his hand on my forehead and shook his head, �He�s been ill, do you guys by chance happen to have a phone?�  
  
  
  
�No�� The father said and I decided I needed to sit down because I was completely confused as he continued, �We have a cell phone but it died. I do have flares though, just two.�  
  
  
  
�My names Kevin by the way and this is Howie.�  
  
  
  
�Matt and this is my wife Sarah and our daughter Mary Beth.� They all shook hands as the little girl came and sat on my lap again.  
  
  
  
�That was one hell of an earthquake wasn�t it?� Matt said motioning for Kevin to sit by the fire and eat a hot dog.  
  
  
  
�Oh no thanks, we have two people that are probably worried sick about this little guy.� Oh my God did he just call me a little guy? Shoot me now!  
  
  
  
�Well maybe you guys can all come over our way and have dinner with us tomorrow.� Sarah insisted looking over my way and giving me a warm smile.  
  
  
  
�Thanks. That would be awesome if we hang around, since Nicky is sick, we might take off early; that is if we can manage to get out of here. It seems like a tree is blocking our way.�  
  
  
  
�Really?� Matt asked looking at his wife with an air of apprehension on his face.  
  
  
  
�Yes, we tried to leave earlier but the road was completely blocked.�  
  
  
  
�If you need our help with anything just ask okay? Now that you know where to find us.�  
  
  
  
As the �adults� all talked and I knew that I was among the living, I decided to go back in time and hit on something that scared me earlier. �Mary Beth�� She was holding her bear and making it clap its hands together but when she heard her name she looked up at me and smiled. �How did you know my name? Remember back in the woods you said you knew my name? How did you know?�  
  
  
  
She went back to clapping the bear�s hands together, �Casper told me.�  
  
  
  
�Casper? You mean he talks to you too?�  
  
  
  
She nodded and then had the bear kiss my cheek. �What else did he say?� I asked her as I hugged the bear back.  
  
  
  
She shrugged at me and held her bear tightly again. �Hey are you ready Nick?�  
  
  
  
�Just a minute�� I said to Kevin, and then I whispered into her ear, �Did he tell you that you have to run when someone comes for you?�  
  
  
  
She looked at me and shook her head, �No, but he told me to tell you that you should.�  
  
  
  
I felt my heart start beating faster and my eyes go wide, �Nick, come on buddy we need to go, Brian was worried sick and so was AJ, kind of sort of.�  
  
  
  
Kevin grabbed my hand and helped me up, but my eyes were still fixed on the little girl as she clung to that teddy bear. I wanted to stay and ask her a thousand questions but she got up and went over to her dad and sat on his lap.  
  
  
  
�You okay?� Kevin whispered to me, once again feeling my forehead.  
  
  
  
I nodded at him, �Let�s just get back okay? I want to take a nap.�  
  
  
  
He nodded at me, �Thanks for helping him out.� Howie offered as we left.  
  
  
  
�Nick�� I turned towards Sarah who was smiling at me. I just wanted to go back and stay with them, isn�t that odd? �Everything will be okay sweetheart, if you need us just come find us okay?�  
  
  
  
I nodded at her as we left the clearing and headed into the woods. Once out of ear shot of the nice family, Kevin�s happy pills wore off, �I can�t believe you Nick! Seriously��  
  
  
  
�Can we not talk about it right now? I have a headache.�  
  
  
  
�Do you have any idea how worried we were? When Howie came back and said you ran into the woods! I mean what the hell?�  
  
  
  
�I said can we not talk about this?�  
  
  
  
�Why run away from Howie? This isn�t some kind of game. I mean you passed out on us already, which scared the crap out of us, now you do this�how much attention does one kid need?�  
  
  
  
�I SAID LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!! I HAVE A HEADACHE!!!!� Both Kevin and Howie stopped when I screamed at them. I swear for a moment I thought I was going to get back handed.  
  
  
  
�Okay�.okay.� Kevin said patting my back and walking on in silence.  
  
  
  
When we got to our camp, daylight was giving way and fireflies were brightening up the sky. None of us spoke for the rest of the walk back to camp, which wasn�t really that long of a walk to begin with.  
  
  
  
�Thank GOD!� Brian said running towards us as we walked closer to the tents. �Are you okay?�  
  
  
  
I nodded at him but didn�t feel much like talking to him either. He followed me closely as I walked into the tent and dropped down onto my sleeping bag, �Are you going to tell me what happened or what?�  
  
  
  
�Or what.� I turned away from him, my mood was foul and I didn�t want to say something mean to him. The others it was okay but for some reason, I couldn�t be mean to my Frick.  
  
  
  
�Well looks like the roaming gnome has returned.� AJ said strutting into the tent like a chicken with constipation. Yeah, I know it made no sense but he was annoying me.  
  
  
  
�Not now Bone.� Brian spoke in a hushed tone.  
  
  
  
�Oh pardon me, I�ll let the little prince rest then.�  
  
  
  
Once AJ was out of the tent I heard Brian plop down next to me, �He was worried about you Nick.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sure.�  
  
  
  
�He was� actually worried sick. I was too.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry; I didn�t mean to worry you.�  
  
  
  
�Why did you run away from Howie? He said you ran from him like he was going to murder you.�  
  
  
  
�I thought he was.� I said almost under my breath.  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Nothing, Brian I�m really tired��  
  
  
  
He placed his hand on my back, �Okay Nick, I won�t push. You want me to stay in here while you sleep?� I nodded at him.  
  
  
  
�Okay buddy, get some rest and we�ll talk more when you wake up.�  
  
  
  
I nodded once again and wiped a tear from my eyes. Luckily since my back was turned, he didn�t see that I was crying but I was scared and didn�t know what to do anymore.  
  
  
  
All I knew was that time was running out!  
  
 **Thanks for reading and have a very Merry Chritsmas. I'll be back in the new year! :O)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	10. Chapter 10

  
  


**~ 10 ~**

  
  
  
I wish I could say I had a very restful sleep, but truth is I barely slept at all. I kept my back to Brian the entire time because it was easier than answering questions. What I didn�t understand but yet was always amazed by, was how readily everyone was eager to talk about me while I was in the tent. I mean okay I may have been �asleep� but still; Brian and Kevin were carrying on a full blown conversation about me while I was right there!  
  
  
  
Didn�t they ever watch television? Hello! It was more than a common practice to pretend you were asleep and then overhear entire conversations just like this. They all suck.  
  
  
  
�Brian did he say anything to you about why he ran away like that?� At least they were whispering I guess. Jeez!  
  
  
  
�Nope, not at all, he was sad though, I could swear he was crying.� Great! Brian is such a huge blabber mouth!  
  
  
  
I heard Kevin sigh at that point and if I bothered to turn around and look his way I�m sure he would have had that weird constipated look on his face he sometimes got when he was worried about something.  
  
  
  
�Do you think this is about his family?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know Kevin, it might be��  
  
  
  
�Brian do you know something and are hiding it from me?� Oh God�Brian is the worst liar in the entire world. Now I�m going to have to mysteriously wake myself up before he spills the beans about Casper to his cousin who will in turn use sock puppets undoubtedly to act out how there is no such thing as ghosts. I swear it sounds ridiculous but I can totally see him doing that. Can�t you?  
  
  
  
I turned myself around and let out my best fake yawn. I am that good believe me. �Well hey little man�did you have a good rest?�  
  
  
  
I nodded at him and yawned once more, �I have a headache.�  
  
  
  
Immediately Kevin placed his hand on my forehead. �I think you still have a fever Nicky, best if you just stay here and try to get some more sleep. I�m going to try to get us out of here okay?�  
  
  
  
I nodded at him and couldn�t help feel a tinge of fear creep into my bones when the wind suddenly started to blow outside. Once again I heard my name among the branches but what scared me even more is the look Brian gave me, maybe he heard it too.  
  
  
  
Once Kevin left I sat up and placed my hand on Brian�s shoulder, �You heard it too didn�t you?�  
  
  
  
�Heard what?�  
  
  
  
�The wind.�  
  
  
  
�Yes I heard it; it�s howling how can you not hear it?�  
  
  
  
�Brian knock it off, you know what I mean. God you are such a crummy liar!�  
  
  
  
�Oh okay fine! I could swear I heard the wind say your name. You happy?�  
  
  
  
�No, not really.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin asked me why you ran away. I almost told him the truth. Maybe it�s time to let him know Nicky��  
  
  
  
�No way! He will never believe me!�  
  
  
  
�But I�ll even back you up.� It briefly made me mad that Kevin would believe it if Brian said so but not if I did but I was too nervous about other things to care about that for very long�like � I don�t know � maybe being threatened by some weird unknown force or something.  
  
  
  
�Not yet Brian.�  
  
  
  
�You still haven�t seen Casper?� I shook my head at him.  
  
  
  
�No, but that little girl from the other camp talks to him too.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe he�s just making the rounds then or something, like some kind of weird ghost greeting guy.� I know that probably sounded funny but he said it and meant it in all honesty.  
  
  
  
�I am so scared Brian�� I was hoping my voice wouldn�t crack but it did and he looked over at me with the saddest expression on his face.  
  
  
  
�I know buddy�that�s why I really think we should talk to Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t do that.� I looked over to the corner of the tent and there was Casper sitting Indian style staring at me. The instant I saw him, the small hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I started to shiver.  
  
  
  
�Where were you?� When Brian saw me talking to the corner of the tent he jumped up and almost ran out of there.  
  
  
  
�He�s here?�  
  
  
  
I nodded but still stared over at Casper. Why on earth was I mad at a ghost?  
  
  
  
�Don�t let him tell Kevin. If he tells Kevin, things will only get worse.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t even now why I should bother listening to you anymore. Where have you been?�  
  
  
  
Brian was now in full on panic mood as he stood and spun around the tent as if he was stuck in a huge spider web with a black widow ready to suck all his blood out. I know that was a gross analogy but seriously, that�s what it looked like.  
  
  
  
�What do you want from us?� Brian stuttered out, now walking closer to me and grabbing my shirt, almost strangling me in the process of trying to lift me up and out of there.  
  
  
  
�Brian relax�and let go of me!� At the sound of my voice Brian let go of my shirt and I flopped back to the ground which had Casper laughing at us.  
  
  
  
�The two of you are quite a pair aren�t you?�  
  
  
  
I was in no mood to be mocked by a ghost, �Why did you disappear on me?�  
  
  
  
�I had other things to attend to, I�m sorry.�  
  
  
  
�Other things to attend to? You�re dead. What other kinds of things would you have to attend to?�  
  
  
  
�You can�t let Kevin find out Nick.�  
  
  
  
�He won�t.�  
  
  
  
�Won�t what?� Brian asked now showing signs of the same calming that I had after getting used to the idea of having a ghost right by me.  
  
  
  
�He said we can�t tell Kevin about him.�  
  
  
  
�Why?� He asked me but then looked around the tent as if talking to it.  
  
  
  
�Because you can�t take the chance he would tell someone.�  
  
  
  
�So you think he would believe Brian?�  
  
  
  
Casper nodded which had me very confused. I wasn�t expecting that answer; actually I was expecting the opposite. I was sure he was going to say that if we told Kevin, I�d end up in a loony bin or something.  
  
  
  
�What is he saying now?� You know, remind me to give huge props to all those people who talk to ghosts you see on television where people always question them while they are just trying to focus on what the spirit is saying to them.  
  
  
  
�He said that Kevin might believe you.�  
  
  
  
�Isn�t that a good thing?�  
  
  
  
�No, he�ll try to make his way out of the woods by cutting through them and if he does I won�t be able to protect him or you.�  
  
  
  
I ignored what he said for a minute mainly because it was too disturbing to sink in and instead focused on the smaller point, which to me was even more unbelievable than Kevin getting eaten by whatever wanted to get me in the woods. �So why would he believe us again?�  
  
  
  
Casper looked over at me and smiled, �You ask a lot of questions don�t you?�  
  
  
  
�Only if my life is in danger.�  
  
  
  
�Why are you saying that?� Again Brian asked now looking impatient with the fact that I hadn�t filled him in on anything that was happening.  
  
  
  
�Because he hears it too Nick, he also feels it. He knows something�s wrong but he�ll never admit it to you so don�t bother to ask him because if you did that would make him try even harder to get you out of here.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin knows.� I whispered to his cousin as I let those words sink in myself.  
  
  
  
�Kevin knows what?�  
  
  
  
I was getting really annoyed with my best friend now. True, he couldn�t hear what Casper was saying but still, did I have to spell everything out for him?  
  
  
  
�He knows something weird is going on.�  
  
  
  
�Ask him about the little girl.� I nodded at Brian but when I turned to talk to Casper again, he was gone.  
  
  
  
�He�s gone.�  
  
  
  
Brian let out a sigh as he fell beside me on the ground, �So what now?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know�supposedly we can�t let Kevin know. If he finds out he�ll try to get us out of here and put himself in danger in the process.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, this is all so weird. I mean I know you aren�t lying to me anymore but still�it just seems so wrong you know what I mean?�  
  
  
  
I nodded at him, because if it wasn�t me but someone else I would be laughing my ass off at them. I would never believe this crap was happening. I never believed in this crap to begin with.  
  
  
  
Right at that very minute, AJ walked into the tent and both Brian and I let out a scream. At least I wasn�t the only one anymore. AJ, because he had kind of an idea what was going on, also screamed because he was a wuss.  
  
  
  
�Jesus Frigging Christ are you both trying to give me a heart attack?� He asked once he found his voice.  
  
  
  
�Sorry Bone but we just had a �visitor��you know what I mean?�  
  
  
  
�Oh�you mean�� AJ finished his question by making his arms wave in that scary ghost manner to which Brian nodded.  
  
  
  
Okay am I on Candid Camera or something? America�s Funniest Home videos? Something ridiculous like that? Oooh, maybe TV�s Bloopers and Practical Jokes. Yes that�s it obviously. I was being pranked.  
  
  
  
�Well we have some more visitors outside but this time they come bringing food so maybe you guys should come out and be social.� Okay at least AJ still kind of didn�t believe us and that oddly made me feel better. I could tell he didn�t believe us by the way he rolled his eyes after he made the ghost movements and briefly I was happy that Brian was FINALLY experiencing what I have been this entire time.  
  
  
  
�Visitors? Is it Grim? We are saved finally?� I knew it wasn�t Grim but I let Frick think that for a few seconds before AJ burst his bubble.  
  
  
  
�No, it�s the family that Jerk face over here went and ran into in the woods.� Now was the jerk face comment really necessary? I knew it was them. I knew they would be showing up today but I also had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach, I didn�t much like it.  
  
  
  
�Come on guys, they wanted to check up on you Nick so you better go out there and show them some love.�  
  
  
  
I stood up and felt a little light on my feet, Both AJ and Brian grabbed for me. I wish I knew why I was so dizzy all the time. No blonde jokes allowed!  
  
  
  
�You okay Frack?� I nodded at a very concerned Brian just as Kevin and Howie made their way into the tent.  
  
  
  
�What is taking you guys so long?� Kevin asked eyeing the three of us suspiciously like we had just killed a goat or something.  
  
  
  
�Nick almost passed out again!� Dammit AJ!  
  
  
  
�What?� Kevin had his hand on my head faster than I could pull away.  
  
  
  
�I�m okay, just got a little light headed when I stood up.�  
  
  
  
�Have you eaten anything today? Has he eaten anything?� I loved when Kevin did that. Asked me a question and then immediately deferred it to someone else as if I wasn�t capable of answering such a challenging query myself. This time it was Brian he was looking at.  
  
  
  
�I�m not sure.�  
  
  
  
�I haven�t really eaten much.� I was brave enough to answer just as the really sweet lady from the other camp walked into the tent.  
  
  
  
�Hi Sarah,� I said instantly feeling at ease, it was weird the calming effect she had on me.  
  
  
  
She walked right up to me and embraced me in a hug, �Nick, it�s so nice to see you again. I told my husband we needed to follow you guys back here to make sure everything was okay. How are you doing sweetheart? How is that hand?�  
  
  
  
She gingerly took my hand in her own and examined it, when done she placed her other hand on top of it and gave me a loving nod. �It looks like you�ll live young man.�  
  
  
  
I laughed at her and she winked at me, but still I had that uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was going to happen. I just wish I knew what it was.  
  
  
  
�Thank you for coming over to check on us�� Kevin said.  
  
  
  
�And bringing food�� AJ added.  
  
  
  
�Yes the food is a plus.� She pet my head and hugged me once more.  
  
  
  
We walked out of the tent to see Howie talking to her husband, he had a flare in his hand and I guess was showing D how to make it go off if we needed it to. Not sure if letting Howie be in charge of a flare was a good idea or not. He did almost set his hotel room on fire once.  
  
  
  
�How are you feeling son?� He asked me and once again I wished I was part of this family. What the hell was wrong with me? I mean here I am going through a MAJOR crisis and I mean MAJOR. I mean something other worldly was out to get me but what was I thinking about? Finding a new mommy and daddy who might act a little more mommy and daddy like, yes I had issues.  
  
  
  
�Doing better thanks.� I managed to stammer out.  
  
  
  
He nodded at me, �That�s great to know because Mary Beth was very worried about you. You left quite on impression on her young man.� With that being said, I looked over at the young girl who was still holding onto her bear very tightly and rocking back and forth while sitting on a log. I decided to go over and join her for a bit so I made my way over and sat beside her. She totally ignored me; people thought I was in my own little world, pfft!  
  
  
  
She was humming in a very sweet voice; nothing beats the sound of a child singing. Really, too cute for words but I�ll stop because I�m sounding mildly gay now. �Hi Mary Beth� I whispered to her but she only continued to rock and hum, clutching onto her bear.  
  
  
  
�What are you singing?� I started to feel like Kevin when I would ignore him but he would insist on talking anyway. Or my parents, or AJ or�okay I did that a lot.  
  
  
  
She looked over at me and smiled but it didn�t seem like she saw me. More like looking past me at something that maybe I wasn�t seeing. I turned around, thinking maybe it was Casper, but he wasn�t there.  
  
  
  
�What do you see over there Mary Beth?�  
  
  
  
She stood up now and started walking towards whatever it was she was looking at, twirling and humming as she went. I glanced over at Brian who was in the middle of helping Kevin with something and then set my sites on AJ who was glancing back my way. I wanted to motion for him to follow us but I didn�t. Howie was still talking to the father so I decided to just suck it up and walk with her.  
  
  
  
�Where are you going Mary?� I asked, keeping a short distance between us because, well you know by this point anything was possible. If she started levitating I was out of there!  
  
  
  
Finally she turned towards me and spoke, �With her�she�s so nice isn�t she Nick?�  
  
  
  
�With who?�  
  
  
  
�Her.� She pointed over at one of the trees, but I saw nothing. I was getting cold though�very cold.  
  
  
  
�I don�t see her sweetheart,�  
  
  
  
�You don�t?�  
  
  
  
�No�where is she?� I was trying my best to remain calm but my throat was starting to dry up and I wanted to turn around and head back to where everyone else was.  
  
  
  
She walked right up to the tree and pointed right past it, �She�s right here.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t see her honey�we should get back before your mommy and daddy worry.�  
  
  
  
�She sees you though��  
  
  
  
Okay that was about enough for me, �Let�s go Mary Beth.� I started walking closer to her, with every step it got colder and colder but also harder and harder to walk, as if my legs were made of lead.  
  
  
  
�She wants us to come be with her Nick�can�t you hear her? She sounds so nice�� I reached out my hand to grab the child but was met with resistance, as if something was keeping me away from her.  
  
  
  
�Come on Mary Beth, no going into the woods!� I yelled, now panicked that whatever this thing was would suck this kid up whole right in front of my eyes.  
  
  
  
The force was overwhelming and I felt something push me full force to the ground. I yelped when it happened. �Leave her alone!� I yelled at whatever the hell it was. For all I know I was carrying on a conversation with the kid�s imaginary friend�but who am I kidding? It was real and grabbing for her but now I also felt something grabbing for me. It had my pant leg; I felt it pulling me closer to the mouth of the woods.  
  
  
  
�What the hell is going on?� And just like that it stopped. I managed to start breathing again as AJ walked towards Mary Beth and grabbed her hand. �You aren�t supposed to be going near the woods right honey?�  
  
  
  
She nodded, once again acting totally normal. AJ glanced down at me, �Why are you on the ground? You trip over your feet again Klutz?�  
  
  
  
He noticed the fright in my eyes, I could tell but he ignored it. �Let�s go back to camp, I�m hungry.� He gave me his hand to help me off the ground.  
  
  
  
And we walked away from the woods; suddenly I felt a chill run down my back and the faintest sound of a woman�s voice echoed in my ear. A very sweet sounding voice, saying only one word but that one word made me stop and retch.  
  
  
  
�Soon.�  
  
  
 **Thanks for reading. I'll be back next Wednesday :O)  
  
  
**


	11. Chapter 11

  
****

**~ 11 ~**

  
  
  
  
When I dropped to my knees, AJ turned around and grimaced, �Ew gross! Man you are disgusting�� I think translated from AJ-ese that meant, �Oh my God Nick are you okay? Is there anything I can help you with?�  
  
  
  
As I threw up he turned to Mary Beth and told her to go back to her family and that we would be there in a minute. I�m glad he stayed with me, I was afraid that if he left, that thing would try to drag me back to the woods.  
  
  
  
Luckily, I didn�t have too much in my stomach so mostly all I did was dry heave. When I was done AJ came over and placed his hand on my back, �Christ Carter, what the hell is going on with you?�  
  
  
  
I managed to sit myself upright and looked up at him, if I didn�t already feel so small, was it really necessary for him to hover over me like that? �I just got nauseous.�  
  
  
  
�Well duh, obviously, what I mean is, why?�  
  
  
  
�Never mind, you won�t believe me anyway.� I turned myself around and pressing my hands on the ground, stood up and wiped my mouth.  
  
  
  
�It looked like you were struggling with something back there.� He stammered out, like he was saying sorry against his will or something.  
  
  
  
�It did?�  
  
  
  
He nodded but soon we were interrupted by Sarah who came running towards us, �Are you okay honey? Mary just said you were getting sick.� She walked over to me and placed her hand against my cheek. She felt cool to the touch, so gentle and soft.  
  
  
  
�I�m okay, just got a little nauseous.� I said but then, grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes, �Sarah, Marybeth was about to go into the woods again. You might want to talk to her about that.�  
  
  
  
�I will, thanks for following her honey.� I nodded at her and once again glanced over at AJ who was staring back at the place we had just been as if he was searching for something.  
  
  
  
As we approached our campground the smell of meat being cooked over the fire, hit my nose and I instantly began to salivate. �My husband has cooked quite a feast for us all.� Sarah said as she locked her arm into mine and walked towards our destination.  
  
  
  
I smiled when I saw Brian balancing Marybeth on one leg while she laughed. He was such a natural when it came to being around kids. All of my sisters had a huge crush on him just because he always made sure to bring himself down to their level.  
  
  
  
�You okay?� I nodded at my best friend and took a seat next to him.  
  
  
  
Sarah lovingly pat the top of my head and fixed a few hairs that were out of place, �You sit and relax and I�ll bring a plate over to you when the food�s done, okay honey?�  
  
  
  
�You really don�t have to; I mean I can get��  
  
  
  
�I insist. You need your rest.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, thanks.�  
  
  
  
She then reached over and tickled her daughter under her chin, �You want to help momma?�  
  
  
  
�Okay,� The little girl said. The child turned towards me and kissed me on the cheek and gave me her teddy bear to hold.  
  
  
  
�Looks like someone has a crush�� AJ kidded as he sat down on the other side of Brian.  
  
  
  
�What happened? She said you threw up.�  
  
  
  
�I did.�  
  
  
  
�Did something happen?�  
  
  
  
I looked over at him, and then maybe a little obviously at AJ who suddenly got all defensive. �Oh right, I forgot you boys have secrets�I�ll be over there with Howie and Kevin who don�t feel the constant need to exclude me from their conversations.�  
  
  
  
We both sat and watched AJ walk away, the little drama queen that he was. It�s not like he never excluded me out of anything. Damn, they all always exclude me out of everything. I mean, they would make it blatantly obvious saying things like �I�ll tell you when the puppy isn�t around� or �Carter leave, this is for grown ups.� So yeah, I�m not feeling too sorry for AJ.  
  
  
  
�So what happened?�  
  
  
  
�Something tried to grab me.�  
  
  
  
�What!� Brian said that so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at us.  
  
  
  
�Something was grabbing at my pants and pulling me towards the woods.�  
  
  
  
�Oh my God! Did Mary Beth see?�  
  
  
  
�No, it was kind of like she was in a trance. I�m worried about her Bri, I have a feeling that whatever is looking for me, is also trying to get her. She kept talking about seeing a woman.�  
  
  
  
�A woman? Did you see her?�  
  
  
  
I shook my head at him, �No, but I did hear her. She whispered the word soon into my ear as we were walking away.�  
  
  
  
�Okay Nick, this isn�t funny anymore, we have to do something. What about Casper? Was he around?�  
  
  
  
I shook my head again, �I don�t know where he is.�  
  
  
  
�Is everything all right?�  
  
  
  
�Sure Kev�everything is just�peachy.�  
  
  
  
He gave me a very suspicious look, �AJ said you barfed and that the two of you were telling secrets.�  
  
  
  
�Well AJ tells secrets too, why don�t you ask him about the time he stole money out of your wallet to try to pay for a hooker!�  
  
  
  
�He what?� Okay I felt bad about saying that, especially since I�m lying but just thinking back to the whole calling me a puppy thing, made me mad. Yes, I do hold grudges, better keep that in mind.  
  
  
  
�Nick!� I looked over at Brian and instantly felt guilty about my tall tale, but not guilty enough to confess I was lying. Apparently he didn�t either.  
  
  
  
�I just wish that if something was up, you�d tell me. Especially if it�s about your health. I know we fought earlier, but seriously Nicky�if you are really feeling bad I need to know. You are my responsibility while we are out here.�  
  
  
  
I know he was trying to help but for some reason that made me mad. �So, is that the only reason you care? Because you�re afraid my parents will be mad at you?�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t say that�� He turned to Brian, in classic Kevin fashion and asked again, �Did I say that?�  
  
  
  
Brian shook his head, he wasn�t about to get in the middle of this one. The poor guy had enough to worry about.  
  
  
  
�Nick, I�m not your enemy here, I care and if something is really wrong you need to let me know!� He was being forceful yet spoke in his slow, calming way. I hated when he was like this, I know I have said this already but it�s true. I much rather he be a jerk because when he acted like this, the little boy in me who so desperately needed an older brother, wanted to just start spewing out all the details. Tell him how scared I was; knowing that in the end he�d make everything okay� or at least try to. But those damn words Casper said made me change my mind.  
  
  
  
�I�m okay Kev�really. I think I just have some funky flu or something.� My eyes went past Kevin to AJ who was walking towards the woods, the exact same place Mary Beth and I had just been moments ago. �AJ, come back here!� I screamed urgently jumping to my feet and starting to run towards him.  
  
  
  
Brian followed right behind while Kevin looked on confused, �Nick, no! Stay here!� He caught up with me pretty quickly and grabbed my arm. I didn�t look behind me though, my eyes stayed focused on AJ as he was just about right to the edge of the woods.  
  
  
  
�Brian, we can�t let him��  
  
  
  
�I know�but you need to stay right here.�  
  
  
  
�But��  
  
  
  
�Just do it!� And with that being said, Brian took off yelling AJ�s name.  
  
  
  
�What the hell was that all about?� Of course Kevin was not going to let that drop. I probably wouldn�t even let that drop.  
  
  
  
�Just�we were told not to go in the woods.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, but you did.�  
  
  
  
�I learned my lesson.� Brian caught up with AJ and was talking to him, cutting him off from the path of the woods.  
  
  
  
�Why so concerned about AJ suddenly?�  
  
  
  
He needed to stop asking me questions because it was getting harder and harder for me to not tell him what was going on, so I said the first thing that came to my mind. I could have said I saw a giant mountain lion, or grizzly bear or even a rabid squirrel, what do I say? �Well�I saw a rabbit when I was over there.�  
  
  
  
Kevin gave me �the look� �A rabbit, eh?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�.he looked � um � angry.� Why on earth did I pick a rabbit? What is so horrifying about a rabbit? Good lord I�m a moron and a half.  
  
  
  
AJ and Brian started to walk back towards us which made me very happy, as much as I sometimes don�t get along with AJ, I wouldn�t want him to be eaten. After my rabbit comment Kevin managed to place his jacket around my shoulders and pat at my back as they came closer, a huge smile crossing his face. I can only imagine what was going to come out of that mouth of his.  
  
  
  
�Nick can we talk to you a second, it�s about the��  
  
  
  
�Rabbit?� Kevin interrupted Brian as he struggled to find the right words. We all would stink at being private eyes, I swear.  
  
  
  
�Rabbit?� Brian asked which only added to the amused look on Kevin�s face.  
  
  
  
�Don�t worry, I�m leaving so you boys go ahead and talk about what you need to. I better not find out you have been up to any shenanigans though.�  
  
  
  
�Shenanigans?� I asked my older band mate.  
  
  
  
�Yes, in other words, stay out of trouble and if you start feeling crappy, I want to know...understand?� Than once again he looked over at AJ and Brian, �I want to know.�  
  
  
  
�Yes sir, Kevin sir.� AJ saluted him as he walked back towards Howie and the rest of the grown ups. I use the term grown ups loosely, after all, I still catch Kevin playing with yoyos and using his golf clubs as swords when he thinks no one is watching.  
  
  
  
�What is it?� I asked curiously once the Kevmeister was safely out of earshot.  
  
  
  
�I thought I saw someone staring at us from the woods. It was creeping me out.�  
  
  
  
�You did? Did you get a good look at her?�  
  
  
  
�It wasn�t a her.� Brian answered for AJ.  
  
  
  
�It wasn�t?�  
  
  
  
AJ turned to me, �No, it looked like that Grim guy. I swear he was watching us but when he saw me walk towards him he bolted. Now why do you think he did that?�  
  
  
  
�Grim? You didn�t see a woman?�  
  
  
  
�NO! Why do the two of you keep asking me that?�  
  
  
  
�No reason�why do you think he left?� I knew that guy was rotten. I could smell it on him from the second he started making fun of me.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know. I would have been able to ask him if Brian didn�t stop me from following him. There must be a trail through there. I bet if we go��  
  
  
  
�NO! No one can go in the woods!�  
  
  
  
�Relax Nick, it�s a clearing most likely.�  
  
  
  
�NO! NO one can go in the woods!� I admit I said it like I was a child screaming about things mommy said we couldn�t do right before we did them anyway.  
  
  
  
�Okay Rain Man�I got that we aren�t supposed to go in the woods but since the guy that told us that was roaming around IN the woods, I think that kind of takes away from the warning don�t you, numb nuts?�  
  
  
  
I looked over at Brian now, desperate for him to help me out and thankfully he did. �AJ, we can�t go in the woods, it�s too dangerous.�  
  
  
  
�Well maybe if you told me why, I might get that but for now I think you guys are being wusses.�  
  
  
  
I saw it in his eyes, Brian was about to spill the beans. I mean everything that has been going on out in the open and then AJ would laugh that information all the way to Kevin who in turn would try to go through the woods and get eaten by the whispering invisible lady. God I sound like a raving lunatic!  
  
  
  
�Okay AJ��  
  
  
  
�Brian�don�t!� I pleaded with my best friend. I just knew once AJ found out things would only get worse and as if to justify my fears, Casper appeared right behind AJ shaking his head at me.  
  
  
  
�Nick, I really think we need to.�  
  
  
  
�He�s saying no.�  
  
  
  
�He�s here again?�  
  
  
  
I nodded at Brian just as AJ let out a sinister laugh, �Oh isn�t it convenient how Nick�s little ghost friend always pops up right when something is going to happen that he disagrees with? Isn�t that a coincidence?� The sarcasm in his voice was just uncalled for. I swear I almost lunged at him, and I would have if I wasn�t sure he could kill me. Maybe he was the one I needed to run away from.  
  
  
  
I instead turned towards Brian, �See? That�s why you can�t tell him.�  
  
  
  
�Fine, you ladies keep your secret, I�m telling Kevin about this path so the two of us can get you out of here because clearly, you have lost what little was left of your mind.�  
  
  
  
He turned to walk away when suddenly Casper picked up a very small pebble and threw it at him. AJ turned very quickly and in so doing, Casper managed to trip him so he fell to the ground. �What the hell!�  
  
  
  
Brian�s eyes were wide, the biggest I have ever seen them. I could tell he wanted to let out a scream but the terror that was building inside of him was too much to deal with. AJ just looked annoyed, but when another pebble seemingly came flying at him by it�s own power, his face turned to a horrified shock as well.  
  
  
  
�You can�t let him tell Kevin. Now he�ll believe you.� And with that, my ever so cool ghost friend was gone.  
  
  
  
�What the hell just happened? What the fuck, I can�t fucking believe this fuckedy fuck fuck�� AJ babbled in expletives.  
  
  
  
�I�Nick�did you�I mean I�.� And Brian doesn�t end his sentences.  
  
  
  
�That was him; he said you can�t tell Kevin.� I whispered it while looking down at the ground. I was starting to creep myself out now.  
  
  
  
�Rok?�  
  
  
  
�He�s not lying AJ, not about this. Things are happening here that I can�t explain. We just have to trust what Fracky is saying.�  
  
  
  
I felt AJ staring at me so I looked over at him and sure enough, he was staring. I didn�t like the look. It was a look you�d give someone you knew was a freak. �Okay�fine, we won�t tell Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Or anyone else AJ.�  
  
  
  
�Who else am I going to tell, Howie?�  
  
  
  
Brian shrugged then glanced over my way, �Are you okay Nick?�  
  
  
  
�I feel like a freak.�  
  
  
  
�You are a fre�ow! Dammit Rok!� I heard the slap but I didn�t get the pleasure of seeing it. My head was still down.  
  
  
  
�Nick, it�s all going to be okay. For whatever reason, Casper is talking to you. It doesn�t make you a freak. It makes you special.�  
  
  
  
�Wow�like on the short bus special?�  
  
  
  
Brian laughed, �No�you know what I mean.�  
  
  
  
�But I think you belong on the short bus Carter.� I hate AJ sometimes. I picked up a pebble and threw it at his head.  
  
  
  
�What the fuck!�  
  
  
  
I pointed at the air next to me, �He did it.�  
  
  
  
�Shut the hell up, I saw you throw it!�  
  
  
  
�Well, he told me to.�  
  
  
  
�Here you go sweetheart.� In all the excitement and commotion, I forgot that we were in the middle of a picnic of sorts. Sarah brought me a huge plate of food. It smelled so good, and looked awesome.  
  
  
  
�Thanks.�  
  
  
  
�I hope you enjoy! Boys there�s plenty over there, go help yourselves.�  
  
  
  
�Mommy�mommy!� We all turned to the sound of little Mary Beth�s voice as she came running towards her mother.  
  
  
  
�Yes baby?�  
  
  
  
�Look what I can do!� She said taking her little teddy bear and ripping its head right off of its shoulders. Suddenly I wasn�t hungry anymore; I fought the urge to vomit once again.  
  
 **Just to let you know i'm having some site issues on my own site which might delay my stuff here since I have to access my stories there to paste them here lol Today I was good but just wanted to give you a heads up about that. Thanks for reading an reviewing :O) You guys all rock!  
  
  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Even though I was hungry, after Mary Beth ripped her teddy bear�s head off I just couldn�t even look at my plate. Her mother let out a little squeak of a scream when the head came off and the stuffing fell out like a big pile of guts. None of us knew what to do or say and everyone became still and quiet. It was her father who actually spoke first, even Kevin was dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
�Mary, why did you do that?�  
  
  
  
She looked up at her daddy and the shock in her eyes was only masked by the fear she had in them. That�s when I realized she didn�t do that at all, something else did. Maybe something that was inside of her.  
  
  
  
�Answer me!� His voice grew louder and for the first time, I didn�t see a kind man but the kind OF man I would probably fear. His look was intense and serious as he shook his daughter�s plump little arms.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know daddy�� She said before bursting into tears.  
  
  
  
That finally made Sarah move towards her daughter and pick her up, �You�re scaring her, stop yelling!�  
  
  
  
�And you need to stop babying her.� He insisted as she picked Mary Beth up in her arms and started walking away.  
  
  
  
�Now�s not the time for this argument.� Sarah insisted as she continued walking off, the child still crying in her arms.  
  
  
  
�Don�t walk away from me�� Matt grabbed his wife a bit forcefully which made her turn his way.  
  
  
  
Kevin looked over at us, he seemed like he wanted to say something, okay it�s Kevin he didn�t seem like it�it was more like he was about to say something but I shook my head rapidly at him. Suddenly I was scared of this Matt guy and didn�t want Kevin to start crap with him.  
  
  
  
�Hey!� Too late.  
  
  
  
Matt turned towards Kevin and had such a look of hatred on his face, my band mate actually recoiled. �You stay out of this!� He growled, pointing his finger at Kevin then quickly turning back around to his wife who was now just about out of the clearing.  
  
  
  
�I�m very sorry for this�� She said right before disappearing onto the path, than she turned to me, �I hope you feel better sweetheart.� With that being said she ran into the woods and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Matt turned towards me next and I swear I was so scared of him I found myself stepping behind Brian for protection. I hate when I do little boy things like that. Kevin walked into Matt�s path before he had a chance to get any closer. I really couldn�t even look, I was afraid he was going to be decked by Mary�s father but instead he just stopped and let out a sigh.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry about all of that. Mary is getting better but sometimes she does stuff like that and it just drives me crazy. We didn�t mean to cause such a stir over here. Please help yourself to the rest of the food and I�ll be back over for the hibachi tomorrow morning.� He smiled over at me, but I didn�t return the smile. I was still too busy hiding behind Brian.  
  
  
  
�What do mean by getting better? Is she sick?� I moved out of Brian�s shadow and closer to the man, curiosity taking freight�s place.  
  
  
  
�Well, no not really�it�s just that�� I could tell he was looking for the right words and when none came he ruffled my hair, �Don�t worry about it. I am very sorry; I didn�t mean to lose my temper.� He said that to Kevin who nodded at him in return.  
  
  
  
�I better get going back, I don�t like them being alone for too long.�  
  
  
  
�Good idea.� I whispered as I felt Kevin�s hand meet my shoulder.  
  
  
  
�Sorry again�� He said before turning and running in the same direction his wife and child had just gone.  
  
  
  
�Wow that was totally weird wasn�t it?� Howie asked once Matt was gone.  
  
  
  
�Weird compared to what exactly?� AJ asked as he made his way over to the food and helped himself to a huge plate. He took about three bites when he realized everyone was staring at him, �What? It�s here why not eat it?�  
  
  
  
�I wonder what he meant by his daughter getting better?� Brian asked still looking over at AJ as he chowed down on the food that was left behind.  
  
  
  
�This place gives me the creeps.� Howie finally admitted, sitting down closer to the fire that Matt had created before all of the drama happened.  
  
  
  
�Well come the morning, I think we are going to leave.� Kevin answered authoritatively. He walked over and grabbed a plate of his own to which Brian did the same.  
  
  
  
�Oh I see when Kevin does it, its okay. When I do it you�re all like �AJ how can you do that? So unfair!� I�ve said it before and I�ll say it again, AJ is a huge drama queen. It didn�t help his cause any doing that in a high pitched girly voice either�okay back to what had just happened�  
  
  
  
We all sat around eating, well they did. I kind of just watched. I couldn�t even think of putting anything in my mouth after that. I kept having that horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen to that family. We should have never let them leave, especially after seeing the temper that Matt showed.  
  
  
  
�Nicky, you should eat��  
  
  
  
�I can�t.�  
  
  
  
�Well than try!� Kevin logic.  
  
  
  
�I really am not hungry, besides�don�t you think it�s a good idea to go over there and check up on them. Make sure they made it back okay?�  
  
  
  
�Nicky that�s sweet and all but I think they don�t want us butting into their personal problems. If they did than they would have just stayed here.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe Howie, but I just have a bad feeling��  
  
  
  
�Nick, I think I can speak on behalf of everyone here, your bad feelings are getting old!� Howie had an intense look on his face when he said that. I swear he even snarled at me. I felt a small chill run down the base of my spine and glanced over to see Casper just sitting there behind D.  
  
  
  
He was looking out towards the forest and seemed very far away. Distracted almost, like he wasn�t listening to what was going on here but perhaps some other place. Brian saw me staring at nothingness so he came and sat beside me, �He�s here isn�t he?� He asked in the smallest of voices.  
  
  
  
I nodded and motioned with my head to the place where he was sitting, not that Brian could see him or anything but still, it made my ghost seem more real. Casper stood up after a few minutes and made his way towards the place where he was staring. He seemed so sad, I stood up to follow him, but Brian�s hand on my arm made me stop. When I looked up again, Casper was gone.  
  
  
  
�Where are you going?�  
  
  
  
I sat back down and sighed. �I don�t know�� And I didn�t. As a matter of fact, I felt like I had no idea what was going on anymore. As if I wasn�t in control of myself, not that I usually have so much control over myself to begin with but you know what I mean.  
  
  
  
�How are you feeling?�  
  
  
  
�I�m okay Kev.�  
  
  
  
�You need to eat something, please?�  
  
  
  
�It�s not everyday you hear him saying that Nick, if I were you I�d take advantage of that one.�  
  
  
  
Howie laughed at what AJ said, and it was an odd burst out in laughter kind of laugh. We all looked over at him and he shrugged, �Sorry�I thought it was funny.�  
  
  
  
Kevin handed me the plate of food that Sarah had fixed for me and nodded in his, don�t make me force feed you way he had. Once I took the first bite, the rest came naturally and soon I had managed to gobble up the entire plate. I also started to feel better, damn maybe Kevin was right. Maybe all I needed was food.  
  
  
  
We spent a little more time around the campfire as day turned to night. We were worried about many things in that time, one being another weird and unexplained earthquake. Two was more of a me thing and that was try not to get eaten by odd things in the woods. Three was a Brian and AJ thing which was let�s make sure that our creepy little friend doesn�t do anything to further creep us out. That creepy little friend was of course me. Four was Kevin glancing over at me making sure I was still breathing. Then of course all of our thoughts wandered to Sarah and her family and the weird way they left, but I was also thinking about Casper. Why was he here in the woods anyway? Watching over me?  
  
  
  
�Maybe he�s my guardian angel or something?�  
  
  
  
Brian looked over at me as he zipped up his sleeping bag, Kevin was keeping watch outside the tent, and well that�s what we knew he was doing. He just said he needed some more air. AJ and Howie were already sleeping and snoring loudly in their newly put up tent.  
  
  
  
�Really? You think so?�  
  
  
  
I shrugged at Brian; I was still sitting Indian style on my sleeping bag, not quite ready to call it a night. Truth was, I didn�t want to go to sleep and dream of anything else and I knew that is exactly what was going to happen the second I closed my eyes.  
  
  
  
�I wonder why he�s here?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe you should ask him the next time you see him�he isn�t��  
  
  
  
�Here? No he isn�t.�  
  
  
  
Brian nodded and rolled onto his side to face me, �Good, because I�m not sure I can sleep with a ghost in the room.�  
  
  
  
�I am starting to think I feel safer with him here than without him here.� I admitted to my best friend.  
  
  
  
�Are you scared Frack?�  
  
  
  
�A little.�  
  
  
  
�Nothing�s going to happen, go to sleep. You want me to stay awake until you fall asleep?� I wanted so badly to say yes but I shook my head. The problem was, I didn�t want to fall asleep at all.  
  
  
  
�No, it�s okay. I�ll be good.�  
  
  
  
He yawned and I could tell he was grateful for my macho answer, although I was already regretting it as it was coming out of my mouth. I swear he yawned and then just like that he was out like a light. �Why do you all snore so damn loudly?� I said scratching my head as I made my way outside the ten to our oldest band mate.  
  
  
  
�What are you doing still up?� He asked me when he saw me emerge from the tent.  
  
  
  
�I couldn�t sleep.�  
  
  
  
�How are you feeling?�  
  
  
  
�I�m okay Kevin; you don�t have to ask every ten minutes, really.�  
  
  
  
He was poking at the fire with a stick, and from the look of the stick I could tell he had probably been doing that since he was out here. �Why aren�t you sleeping?� I decided to ask him.  
  
  
  
�Just have things on my mind.� That�s when I remembered Kristin. I felt bad, with everything that was happening, we all kind of forgot about her.  
  
  
  
�Kristin you mean?� He threw a pebble into the fire and it made a cracking sound.  
  
  
  
�Yeah�it�s nothing really.�  
  
  
  
�You can talk about it if you want. I mean I�m a good listener.�  
  
  
  
�Nick you aren�t a good listener. You have the attention span of a gnat�I�m sorry, I didn�t mean to insult you.�  
  
  
  
�Oh you insulted me? I wasn�t paying attention.� He laughed at my incredibly cheesy joke.  
  
  
  
�She thinks we should start seeing other people. Do you believe that?�  
  
  
  
�Why?� I asked trying to mask an incoming yawn. I didn�t want him to think he was boring me, even though he kind of was.  
  
  
  
�Because she says the kind of life I lead doesn�t have enough room in it for her!� He laughed to himself as he continued. �I mean please�like she doesn�t have a busy schedule too. I would never dismiss her like that though.�  
  
  
  
�That sucks Kevin�I�m really sorry.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, well�we�ll work it out hopefully. I just hate the fact that I can�t get in touch with her while we�re here.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry. I feel like this is all my fault.�  
  
  
  
He reached over and pat my head, yes just like a damn dog, �It�s not your fault little man, I wanted to go camping too, it was just bad timing that�s all.�  
  
  
  
�But still��  
  
  
  
�NO but still anything, Kris and I will work things out just like always, now you should get to sleep. You need your rest.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not really tired.�  
  
  
  
�Are you afraid to go to bed again?�  
  
  
  
I rolled my eyes at him, I hated when he treated me like a kid. Ugh! �No, I�m not afraid of anything, I�m just not�� And then of course I had to yawn. Finishing the sentence seemed stupid at that point but I did anyway, �tired.�  
  
  
  
He laughed, �Yeah I can tell you aren�t tired. Does this have anything to do with the rabbit in the woods?�  
  
  
  
I was about to say something witty or at least try to when he reached over and placed a reassuring hand on my arm, �Nickolas you�re safe okay? You are acting as if you are scared of something and I�m letting you know you are going to be safe with me okay?�  
  
  
  
I wanted to pfft! At him but instead I nodded, because I knew he was right. He would never let anything happen to any of us. �Kevin do you ever think you see or hear things you can�t explain?�  
  
  
  
Oh my God I did not just ask him that did I? �Why are you asking me that?�  
  
  
  
Dammit all to hell!  
  
  
  
�I was just wondering.�  
  
  
  
�Do you hear voices Nick?� Oookay then.  
  
  
  
�What? No�I was just wondering. Forget I even mentioned it.� Suddenly a gust of wind picked up which made our campfire go out. We both gasped when it happened, not just me for once.  
  
  
  
That voice came to me on the wind, the same one I had heard whisper in my ear as I walked away from the edge of the woods. She laughed a high sinister laugh bellowing above the trees. This time the word soon was replaced with the �look� and I made the mistake of doing just that. Looking towards the direction the wind was blowing. What I saw took my breath away and not in a good sense either.  
  
  
  
It was a shadow of a woman and she was holding me in her arms and just as I looked she reached in and grabbed a hold of my heart and ripped it out. She laughed once more and than disappeared, along with the wind.  
  
  
  
�Nick, what�s wrong?�  
  
  
  
�I�can�t�breathe�� I sounded like I was having an asthma attack and felt like it too. It was as if she had taken my heart out of my chest for real. Every breath I took hurt, it felt as if my chest was on fire.  
  
  
  
�Nick�� Kevin stood my up and placed a paper bag in front of my face, �Deep breathes�easy�slow�.�  
  
  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to relax myself which wasn�t exactly an easy thing to do considering what I just saw. �Okay there ya go�you�re starting to breathe normally again, you can do it little man��  
  
  
  
Kevin�s voice in my ear was having a calming effect on me and soon the fiery feeling went away. I sat down with his assistance and removed the bag from my face. �I�m okay now.�  
  
  
  
�You sure?� I nodded at him.  
  
  
  
�What was that all about?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know��  
  
  
  
�Let�s get you inside; I�m sure it was the wind, maybe you took a deep breath just as it started to blow.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, maybe that�s it.� I said as he helped me to my feet and led me back inside the tent.  
  
  
  
He made sure to zip it up tight and lock out all of the bad things that were waiting for us out there. I plopped down on my sleeping bag and looked over at Brian, jealous of how peaceful he seemed to be sleeping and knowing that once Kevin fell off into sleep I would be left all alone.  
  
  
 **Thanks for reading as always lol I know i'm so redundant. Guys I have a very busy week not sure about updates next week but I shall seriously try to do my best. Okies? spanks. lol  
  
  
  
  
**


	13. Chapter 13

****

**~ 13 ~**

  
  
I had the hardest time falling asleep, tossing and turning and every few minutes looking over at Kevin�s side of the tent to make sure his little light was still on. When that light went off, I wanted to cry. I laid there in the dark wrapped so tightly in my sleeping bag I looked like a butterfly trying to escape a cocoon. I didn�t care though, somewhere out there, was that woman. Not that a sleeping bag could protect me from her or anything but still.  
  
  
  
The warmth of the bag started to make my eyelids very heavy and finally I managed to close them, only to open them up again at the sound of my name being whispered into my ear.  
  
  
  
�Nick�� It was dark, very dark and quiet. I looked over to my left and Brian was sound asleep hugging what looked like his box of Corn Flakes.  
  
  
  
�How odd.� I was just about to take the box out of his hands when I heard my name again, this time followed by a small giggle.  
  
  
  
�Who is it?� I whispered back at the voice, not really wanting an answer but almost certain it was Mary Beth. The sound of a child laughing confirmed that, followed by a shadow of a child running across the outside of my tent.  
  
  
  
I walked out, not sure why I would do something so stupid but again I felt as if I were in some kind of trance. When I unzipped the tent, a burst of cold air hit me so fast it almost gave me a brain freeze. Was it actually snowing out here? Impossible it was the middle of summer.  
  
  
  
But there it was, a soft covering of snow all over the ground as the smallest of snowflakes began to fall around me.  
  
  
  
�Nick�come and play with me.�  
  
  
  
I rubbed my arms to try to keep myself warm as I walked towards the voice. I still couldn�t see her but I knew I was getting close. I walked around my tent still looking as the snow began to mound and stick to the trees and grassy surface all around me.  
  
  
  
�Mary Beth is that you?� I asked in a whisper so as not to wake everyone up.  
  
  
  
�Boo!� She said jumping out from behind me and giggling as she fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
I jumped and let out a small scream which I knew would bring my band mates out but none of them came running. �What are you doing out here? You shouldn�t be out here this late at night all alone.�  
  
  
  
She smiled up at me as she grabbed some snow and hit me in the head with it, �I�m not alone Nick�Casper is here with me.� That�s when I saw him, in all the commotion I hadn�t realized he was standing there staring at the two of us.  
  
  
  
�What�s going on?� I asked the ghost who offered me a small smile.  
  
  
  
�Come on�I want to show you something.�  
  
  
  
�Is this another trick?�  
  
  
  
He smiled again and this time lifted Mary Beth onto his shoulders, �No, no tricks�I promise.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, where are we going then?�  
  
  
  
�You�ll see.� He seemed so happy, not anything like the Casper who visited me when I was awake and yes I did realize I was sleeping. The snow on the ground was a dead giveaway.  
  
  
  
Mary giggled the entire time as we walked closer to the path that led back to Mary�s family. �I used to live here a long time ago Nick.� He said to me as we left the safety of my campsite. I took one look back at the tent. It all felt so real, everything did.  
  
  
  
�Really?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, long before this was turned into a campground. This all belonged to my family.�  
  
  
  
�How long ago was that exactly?�  
  
  
  
�It�s hard to say, time kind of stands still after awhile. Let�s just say long before you were born and leave it at that okay?� I nodded at him but was still confused.  
  
  
  
�When I needed to get away from everyone I used to hide here.� He said now walking us into Mary�s campground where their tent was set up, the snow almost up to my ankles now.  
  
  
  
�Here?�  
  
  
  
�No, just beyond this place�through those trees.� He pointed off into the distance, �Mary has gone there with me and she loved it. Didn�t you Mary?�  
  
  
  
Mary nodded and winked at me, the same way Howie would. �Come on�� He suddenly started running which totally took me by surprise.  
  
  
  
�Wait for me!� I shouted after him but he was gone through the trees before I could say anything more.  
  
  
  
From the running, I was out of breath and stopped for a second, bent over with my hands on my knees. The air was so cold around me that the warmth of my own breath felt good on my nose.  
  
  
  
I stood up and started walking towards the trees feeling the cold wind blowing my face a shade of red as I continued on. It�s a good thing you couldn�t catch pneumonia by dream otherwise I�d be in bad shape. When I reached the first tree I paused, just something told me not to go in there. I felt a huge sense of dread come over me and almost turned around and started to run but the giggling coming from just beyond my sightline made me change my mind.  
  
  
  
�Nick are you coming or not?� He shouted to me above Mary�s laughter.  
  
  
  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, �You can do this Nick�it�s only a dream.� I chanted to myself as I stepped through the trees and into the woods.  
  
  
  
I walked for a few minutes before hearing the splashing of the water and then suddenly the snow went away and was replaced by a warm, bright sunny day. I was thankful for that because I could barely control my shivering.  
  
  
  
�It�s about time you showed up.� Casper said as he swung on a tire out in the middle of the lake. He was dressed in a swimsuit but not the kind we wore nowadays. More like the kind you see in old movies that go all the way down past the knees. Mary was dressed the same way, in an old fashioned bathing suit.  
  
  
  
�You like it?� He asked me as he jumped off the tire and into the lake, making a huge splash that hit my face and trickled down the front of my pajamas.  
  
  
  
�Yeah�� And I did. It was like I was dumbstruck by how awesome it would have been to live in a place like this.  
  
  
  
�This lake was yours?�  
  
  
  
�Is mine�yes, whenever I was stressed out, I�d come out here and jump in the water. Kind of made everything make sense you know what I mean?� I did know exactly what he meant because I did the very same thing. When my family got to be too much, arguing about me and all the ways they could spend my money, my refuge was the ocean. I�d ride my bike about two miles to the beach and just sit there staring at the waves.  
  
  
  
He was now sitting beside me, wiping himself off as Mary Beth kicked her feet in the water, laughing as the small guppies tickled her heels. �What happened to you�if you don�t mind me asking?�  
  
  
  
�What do you mean?�  
  
  
  
�I mean, why are you a ghost?�  
  
  
  
�Well duh Nick isn�t it obvious by now?�  
  
  
  
�Not really, should it be?� He laughed and stood up, bending his knees slightly ready to make a running start off the deck and into the water.  
  
  
  
�Yes it should be�I�m a ghost because I died.� He laughed, ran full speed and did a cannonball.  
  
  
  
�Kids�I knew I�d find you both here.� I turned at the sound of Sarah�s voice. I mean it looked like Sarah but clearly this was the same woman who was Casper�s mom in my other dream. She glanced over at me briefly but then paid me no mind. �Come on now, it�s time to get out of the water, if dad knew you were still out here swimming he�d be mad.� She laughed but it sounded like a nervous one.  
  
  
  
�Awe come on mom�just five more minutes.�  
  
  
  
�Casper you said that about an hour ago! Besides look at your sister�s lips, they are starting to turn blue and you are going to turn into a big old raisin.�  
  
  
  
�But mom��  
  
  
  
�But mom nothing�let�s go!�  
  
  
  
I wish I could accurately describe the way I was feeling. It was kind of like going to see a movie in an I Max theater, where all the action is going on around you, only thing was, you could reach out and touch everything. Smell it and taste it.  
  
  
  
�Okay mom�we�ll be right there.�  
  
  
  
�Casper you better be� I mean it, or else it won�t be me who comes to get you next time.�  
  
  
  
�I know mom and I promise.�  
  
  
  
When Sarah left the clearing I looked at my friend, funny how I considered someone dead my friend, and asked, �Sarah is your mother?�  
  
  
  
�Sorry Nick, I have to get back�� Then he turned to Mary Beth, �Come on Mary you heard mom.�  
  
  
  
�Okay Casper.� Mary turned and took her feet out of the water as Casper helped her put her shoes back on her feet.  
  
  
  
�I�m confused Casper, what�s going on?�  
  
  
  
He was just about to tell me something when Matt�s voice clung in the air like a roar of a lion. �Kids get back here right NOW!�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry�I have to go.�  
  
  
  
�But wait!� Casper grabbed his sister�s hand and started running back through the trees and just like that he was gone and I was left all alone in the woods. �Casper! Come back!!�  
  
  
  
I started to run towards the woods the way I came when more laughter made me turn around. I felt my heart beating in my chest when I saw him in the water splashing his arms and laughing. �Brian?�  
  
  
  
�Frack what are you waiting for�come in and play with me.�  
  
  
  
�How did you get here?� I smiled at him, suddenly relieved I was with someone alive who wouldn�t be ripping any heads off of anything.  
  
  
  
�I followed you bonehead�Now come on�the water is so warm.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not wearing a bathing suit.� I said motioning to my pajamas that were already soaked to the bone.  
  
  
  
�So what? Who�s going to care? It�s not like I�m going to tell Kevin on you or anything.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know Brian�I think maybe we should just go back��  
  
  
  
�Nick, why are you suddenly so afraid of the water?�  
  
  
  
�I�m not afraid��  
  
  
  
He laughed at me and splashed water my way, �Yeah right.�  
  
  
  
�Okay fine�� I was a man on a mission now, and that mission was to prove my stupid best friend wrong. Who cares if it was a dream or not! I could even wake up and tell him I beat his ass at underwater basketball or something.  
  
  
  
I did the same thing Casper had done moments earlier; I bent my knees slightly and readied myself to jump into the water. �Nick no!!!�  
  
  
  
�Huh?� I looked at Brian confused, �Thought you wanted me to jump in.�  
  
  
  
�I do�come on we haven�t got all day.�  
  
  
  
�NICK, STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!� I turned to the sound of AJ�s voice and saw him running at me full speed.  
  
  
  
When I turned back to Brian he reached up and grabbed my arm, �Time to hold your breath Nick!� He said in a mean, other worldly voice as he pulled me down into the lake and then under the water.  
  
  
  
I struggled with him to break free but he was holding on to me so tightly I couldn�t move. Instead, I tried to focus on waking myself up, isn�t that what they used to do in those Nightmare on Elm Street movies? Wake up before Freddie kills you? Only this time it wasn�t Freddy but my best friend.  
  
  
  
I tried to turn myself around to face him, maybe plead with him if I could talk but when I did he wasn�t there anymore. He was replaced with that woman; she was just below me and holding my foot as I tried my best to swim to the surface. I was beginning to panic now and had a harder time moving when I felt a pair of arms lock with mine and pull me towards the top. The woman�s grip on my foot loosened and together we made our way back to the surface.  
  
  
  
�Kid�Jesus Nicky, can you hear me?� It was AJ�s voice I heard in my ear as he started pounding on my back and I mean ouch�he was hurting me.  
  
  
  
�Nick!!� He kept slapping at my back and rubbing at my arms.  
  
  
  
Sitting across from me was Mary Beth just watching everything and Casper holding a protective hand on her shoulder. I wanted to speak but I couldn�t, what I wanted to do was smack AJ for basically beating me but all that came out was a giant water filled cough.  
  
  
  
�Oh thank God�Nick please talk to me!� I rolled over on my back and closed my eyes thinking that when I opened them I�d be back in my tent still cocooned into my sleeping bag but boy was I wrong.  
  
  
  
�Nick, don�t make me beg God dammit! Open your damn eyes now!� For the first time in my life, I did what AJ wanted me to do and I opened my eyes, still trapped in this dream that seemed more and more real by the minute.  
  
  
  
�A�J.� I was barely able to get out because I was shivering so violently.  
  
  
  
�AJ!� Someone else yelled seconds after I said it.  
  
  
  
�Kevin�hurry!�  
  
  
  
�What the hell happened?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know I followed him out here and he just kind of fell in the water.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Bri�br�br�.� I was trying to say that Brian pushed me in but I just couldn�t do it.  
  
  
  
�I kept yelling at him but I think he was sleep walking.�  
  
  
  
�He slept walked out here and jumped into the lake?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah that about sums it up.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, are you okay?�  
  
  
  
I nodded as he placed his jacket on me and picked me up like a wet noodle. �This isn�t funny anymore.� He was talking to someone besides AJ because AJ was staring at me intently, like I was some kind of freak.  
  
  
  
�My God what if AJ didn�t follow him?� It was Brian and sad to say I suddenly was terrified.  
  
  
  
�Don�t�please�.�  
  
  
  
�Nicky hang on we�re almost there.� Kevin said as he continued walking with me in this weird, half carrying me half not type way. I glanced back to see that both Casper and Mary Beth were watching as we walked away from the lake and back to our camp.  
  
  
  
I didn�t say one word the rest of the way but Kevin did, he must have asked AJ a million times what happened. �So, run through this with me again�you were out peeing and you saw him come out of the tent and start heading towards the lake?�  
  
  
  
�God Kevin how many damn times do I have to repeat myself.�  
  
  
  
�Just once more, I�m trying to make sense of this.�  
  
  
  
�Yes, he came out walking like a damn zombie. I must have said his name a thousand times but he didn�t answer me so I thought I�d follow him and sure enough he ended up at the lake.�  
  
  
  
�And he was talking to himself you said?�  
  
  
  
�Yes he was and then fell in. I kept calling his name but he didn�t hear me or wasn�t listening.�  
  
  
  
�Did you hear him Nicky?� Brian asked me as he gently grabbed hold of my hand like I was a three year old.  
  
  
  
I know it wasn�t really him that pulled me in the water and tried to kill me, but I still couldn�t bring myself to look at him let alone speak to him. Hell I could barely stand which was evidenced by the way I was being dragged along as we finally got back to the tent.  
  
  
  
�Get him some dry clothes before he catches pneumonia�� Kevin barked at Brian who ran to my bag and pulled out a clean tee shirt and shorts.  
  
  
  
�At least it stopped snowing.� I said once I was finally able to put more than two syllables together at one time.  
  
  
  
�Snowing?� Kevin asked me as he pulled my wet shirt over my head.  
  
  
  
�I can dress myself.� I insisted which made him draw back. Maybe he realized it was creepy too.  
  
  
  
Kevin stood up and walked out of the tent for a minute, the poor guy, I think I have aged him by twenty years alone on this trip. Brian gave me a small smile and mouthed the words be right back to me which left just AJ and I in the tent. I was still kind of confused about what the heck had happened and if in fact it was real or not. I was still hoping to wake up any second.  
  
  
  
What AJ did next kind of helped me think it was a dream, he pulled me into a hug, �Don�t you ever scare me like that again you knucklehead. You understand me?�  
  
  
  
�AJ thanks for saving me.�  
  
  
  
�You weren�t breathing Nicky, not at all. I really thought you were�I mean��  
  
  
  
�I�m okay now.� I smiled at him.  
  
  
  
�Nick, what happened out there?�  
  
  
  
�Brian pulled me under�it wasn�t Brian but it looked like Brian.�  
  
  
  
�Shit.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, but don�t tell him okay? I don�t want to freak him out.�  
  
  
  
Kevin and Brian both walked back into the tent a few minutes later. I wasn�t happy with the look on Brian�s face. Something went down out there and I wanted to know what it was.  
  
  
  
Kevin squatted down next to me, �Are you going to be okay Nick?�  
  
  
  
I nodded at him so he smiled and tousled my hair. �Good� he said, �I want you to get some sleep and relax. I�m going to find Grim and get us out of here right now.�  
  
  
  
My eyes grew big and I grabbed his arms, �Kevin you can�t! You can�t leave!�  
  
  
  
�I have to.�  
  
  
  
�No!�  
  
  
  
�I�m not leaving you alone the guys will look out for you.�  
  
  
  
�You can�t go; if you go your life will be in danger!� I decided maybe now was the time to tell Kevin everything even though Casper told me not to. Kevin was a very stubborn guy and I knew that if I didn�t open up to him right then and there he would have gone no matter what.  
  
  
  
�Nick, what are you talking about?�  
  
  
  
�You just can�t�okay? I will explain everything but you have to stay.�  
  
  
  
�No Nick, then I�ll listen to you later.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin please!�  
  
  
  
�Enough!� He screamed at me, when he was beyond stressed he got like this and I had done it, managed to pull Kevin Richardson beyond his breaking point.  
  
  
  
�Don�t go alone.�  
  
  
  
�I won�t, I am going to Matt�s to see if he wants to hike it with me. He knows a lot about the woods.�  
  
  
  
�Please Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, get some sleep.� He looked at his cousin and then walked out of the tent.  
  
  
  
�Brian you can�t let him go.�  
  
  
  
�He�s not going to listen to me Nicky; you almost died out there tonight. I�m beginning to think maybe he should go for help.�  
  
  
  
�But why didn�t he just ask when we passed their camp?�  
  
  
  
�We didn�t pass their camp.�  
  
  
  
�Yes we did on the way to the secret lake.�  
  
  
  
�What secret lake?�  
  
  
  
�The one AJ pulled me out of. Casper told me it was where he used to go to relax and hide from things.�  
  
  
  
�Nick that was the same lake we were at before. It wasn�t a new one.�  
  
  
  
�No you�re wrong�it was a new lake right past where Mary Beth�s family was staying.�  
  
  
  
AJ and Brian looked at each other confused and I just was at my wits end, �That�s it!� I screamed jumping up and putting on my sneakers. �I�ll show it to you if you don�t believe me.�  
  
  
  
�Nick lay the hell down, you�re not going anywhere.�  
  
  
  
�NO! I am tired of no one believing what I have to say!�  
  
  
  
I was determined to show them this lake and so help me if it wasn�t there. I think I would commit myself to the nearest insane asylum. They looked at me and shook their heads but still followed me out of the tent and back towards my nightmare.  
  
  
  
All of us forgetting about Howie� who was nowhere to be found.  
  
 **Okay, I hope this works lol this is the third time i'm trying to post this chapter now. Ugh! Anyway like I have said the other two times! I really didn't think I was going to get this one done in time so yay to me! It's getting harder to update every week with three stories going on at once not to mention real life etc...so don't get mad if I skip an update form time to time okay? I will try my best, I promise.  
  
  
  
  
**


	14. Chapter 14

  
****

**~ 14 ~**

  
  
  
  
�Nick�wait up, you�re going too fast.� I shook my head and slowed my pace to allow the two pokey people who were following me to catch up. We were halfway between our camp and Mary Beth�s as of now.  
  
  
  
�Hurry up!�  
  
  
  
�Nick, you shouldn�t even be out here. You need to be back at camp resting, not running around at night looking for secret lakes.�  
  
  
  
�Do you believe me that it�s there?� I asked, now ready to smack somebody. I�m not sure why I was in such a foul mood suddenly but I really was. Maybe it was my turn to be possessed.  
  
  
  
�Well?� I asked as they finally caught up to me, �Do you believe me or not?�  
  
  
  
�Nick�it�s not that we don�t believe you it�s just that��  
  
  
  
�Whatever.� I wouldn�t let my best friend finish his sentence. I couldn�t believe that after all we had been through, that he would still have his doubts. Truthfully maybe I was so determined to find this thing because it gave me something to do. Once I allowed myself time to relax, it would hit me how close I came to almost dying.  
  
  
  
I am such a good swimmer but yet, I couldn�t manage to stay above water in a lake because something was trying to pull me under the water. I was so mad I wanted to just stop and start screaming at the thing to come and get me.  
  
  
  
�Nick�� That was Brian, trying to get my attention again. I wasn�t going to give him the satisfaction of answering him or even turning around.  
  
  
  
�You should go back.� Now that made me stop. It was Casper, standing right in front of me with his arms out as if pushing me away.  
  
  
  
�I�m not listening to you anymore. You left me there all alone�that thing could have KILLED me!�  
  
  
  
�Oh God�� I heard AJ say from behind me, �He�s talking to himself again. I hate when he does that, it weirds me out man.�  
  
  
  
�He�s here isn�t he?� Brian asked.  
  
  
  
�Why? You apparently don�t believe me anymore so what difference does it make?�  
  
  
  
�Nick, stop it. You know I believe you.�  
  
  
  
�Oh do I?� I turned to face him now and so help me, almost pushed him for some reason. I was angry at Brian and I think it had to do with the dream I had, if it even was a dream. Maybe it was the real Brian. Maybe he really did try to drown me and then AJ covered it up by pretending to care. Maybe it�s my band mates I needed to stay away from. The people that always made me feel safe were suddenly making me feel scared to death.  
  
  
  
Or was that the plan?  
  
  
  
�Nick, I would have never left you. He made me.� My attention turned back to Casper.  
  
  
  
�Who made you?�  
  
  
  
Casper looked around nervously, as if the �he� he was referring to would suddenly jump out and grab us. Okay now I�m scaring myself again. �Nick what is he saying?�  
  
  
  
�And don�t be mad at him,� Casper said motioning to Brian, �She used him because she knows you trust him with your life. She�s tricky like that Nick, everyone out here is.�  
  
  
  
�What do you mean everyone?�  
  
  
  
�Nick?� I put my hand up as if to say shut up already to Brian.  
  
  
  
�Be careful who you trust, if he wants you, he�ll get to you however he can. You have to go back�it�s not safe. You�re not safe right now.�  
  
  
  
�But Kevin��  
  
  
  
�He�ll be okay.�  
  
  
  
�What about that lake? Is it really there?�  
  
  
  
�Wait, now you�re questioning if the lake is really there? How the hell can you get so mad at us for that if you don�t even know if it�s there?� AJ whined in the background.  
  
  
  
�Go back to your camp Nick.� Casper said, this time followed by a huge gust of wind that almost knocked us all off of our feet. AJ grabbed onto a tree so as not to lose his footing and Brian grabbed onto me as I WAS being lifted off the ground.  
  
  
  
�Okay that�s it, I�m leaving.� AJ said once the wind died down a bit.  
  
  
  
�AJ, stop.�  
  
  
  
�Uh�no, the wind almost friggin pulled us into the sky like we were Mary Fucking Poppins Rok! Maybe you guys don�t mind that but I do.�  
  
  
  
�He wants us to go back to the camp.� I said, letting go of Brian and once again turning towards Casper.  
  
  
  
�What are you guys doing out here?� All three of us screamed when the voice seemingly came out of nowhere. It was Kevin of course who looked anything but happy to see us. I was relieved though, for now he was safe.  
  
  
  
�We uh�we came to see if you needed help.� Brian stammered.  
  
  
  
�I thought I told you to stay put! He shouldn�t be out here, he needs to rest! God Brian, I thought you of all people would make sure that happened.�  
  
  
  
�Gee, thanks a lot.� AJ said, rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
�Why are you heading back? Did you change your mind?� I asked him, trying to divert his attention away from the fact that we were not obeying his orders, like we had to listen to him to begin with.  
  
  
  
The worried look on his face had me regret asking in the first place. We were so close to the camp now I was able to see the clearing straight through the trees, but the odd thing was�  
  
  
  
�Where is the tent? I don�t see it anymore.� I asked as I pressed past Kevin and beyond the trees into the campsite.  
  
  
  
�That�s the thing�� Before Kevin could finish I stopped and let out a gasp. I�m sure it�s the same reaction he had when he got here. The campground was totally barren. Not a tent in sight, in fact no evidence of there ever being anyone here to begin with.  
  
  
  
I turned towards Kevin, shocked and worried. I knew something bad was going to happen. I felt it when they were leaving our camp. �Where could they have gone?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know. I don�t think they would have left without telling us. I mean they knew how badly we wanted to get you home.�  
  
  
  
�It doesn�t even look like anyone was ever here.� AJ said in disbelief, taking a seat on a boulder which was lying inches where their tent used to be.  
  
  
  
�That�s impossible, it�s not like they can totally just disappear.�  
  
  
  
�How did they get out of here? I mean the path is still blocked isn�t it?� Brian asked Kevin who had such a helpless look on his face, it scared me.  
  
  
  
�Maybe they are by the lake.� I blurted out. I didn�t even mean to say it out loud� Stupid brain.  
  
  
  
�Where�s Howie?� He ignored my lake comment by bringing up D and sad to say up until that moment, he was the farthest thing from my mind.  
  
  
  
�He�s asleep.� AJ answered.  
  
  
  
�How he managed to sleep through all the ruckus is beyond me.� Brian added but it was true, Howie D could sleep through anything. He has proven that time and time again.  
  
  
  
�Still, we shouldn�t leave him alone.� Kevin said putting his hand on my back and guiding me back towards the path we had walked through.  
  
  
  
�So that�s it? We are just going back then? What about Mary Beth and Sarah?� I couldn�t believe he was being so blas� about the fact that this family suddenly disappeared without a trace.  
  
  
  
�Maybe Grim found them and offered to take them back to the main cabin. Maybe they are sending help for us.�  
  
  
  
�Or maybe something happened to them!� I shouted, because it appeared that was the only way I ever got their attention, by shouting, crying or almost dying.  
  
  
  
�We can�t help them right now anyway Nick, we need to go back. We�ll come back here first thing in the morning and investigate okay?� He was talking softly to me as he still had a firm grip on my shoulder. Did I feel him shaking? I think I did and I didn�t like that at all. He was scared and when Kevin was scared, I was terrified.  
  
  
  
Once again a powerful wind came out of nowhere making all the trees shake and bend in its wake. The howling it produced was almost deafening. It didn�t sound like a howl, it sounded like a sinister scream and not only one but a multitude of them. I covered my ears at the sound as we continued to walk through the trees and back to our camp site.  
  
  
  
Each step we took I felt like the wind knocked us back two more. �HOLD ON!� Kevin screamed above the roar of the wind. He was gripping me so tightly, I knew I was going to find bruises on my arms come morning, if we lived that long.  
  
  
  
�You need to get out of here Nick! You need to run�.he�s on his way. He knows you�re out here and it�s only a matter of time. RUN!� Casper�s voice was the only thing louder than the wind at that point.  
  
  
  
While the wind was blowing every which way, Casper and the area around him was quiet and still. He kept looking around every few seconds, I guess to see if �he� was getting closer. I wasn�t about to wait around though. With all the strength I had, I started running. �We need to hurry.� I said urgently, which was enough to get the other guys running as well.  
  
  
  
I could barely breathe, the wind was so strong that for every breath taken, it felt like ten more were being sucked back out. It was the same feeling I had in that dream when Casper had told me to run. I felt a chill run down my spine when I thought of that dream. Casper was standing on a log yelling at me to run just like he was doing now. Once again I briefly wondered if this was just a dream. But the sound of Casper�s warning voice made that go away quickly.  
  
  
  
�HURRY HE�S COMING!� The ghost shouted and that�s when I heard a whole new sound amongst the trees. It sounded like something galloping towards me. A horse but only ten times louder and did I hear scratching as well? I wasn�t about to find out. I picked up my pace, this time I was screaming as I was running. I�m not sure the others even heard me because of the intense howling of the wind.  
  
  
  
As we ran, the galloping intensified and I thought my heart was going to burst right out of my chest.  
  
  
  
Just when I thought I wouldn�t be able to run or walk much farther, we were back at our camp. As soon as we stepped through the trees the wind stopped. We all fell not expecting the sudden release. Of course since Kevin was right behind me, he fell on top of me. Have I mentioned how heavy Kevin was in comparison to myself?  
  
  
  
�Is everyone okay?� He asked slowly standing up and moving off of me.  
  
  
  
�That was weird.� Was all AJ said.  
  
  
  
Luckily the galloping sound ceased as well, maybe whatever it was couldn�t leave the actual woods and as long as we stayed in the clearing, we would be safe.  
  
  
  
�Oh my God.� Brian�s half whispered exclaim to the almighty brought my eyes to our own tent which was on its side. All of our belongings thrown everywhere, but that�s not why he said that. The other tent, which housed AJ and Howie, was completely gone.  
  
  
  
That got us all moving, �HOWIE!� Kevin screamed as he ran closer to where the tent used to be. All I did was stand still and watch in horror as the other three ran to the place where Howie was sleeping and looked all over the place for him. Like our stuff, Howie�s and AJ�s things were also all over the place but no sign of the tent�or of D.  
  
  
  
�Howie!!� AJ screamed as both Brian and Kevin echoed his name every so often.  
  
  
  
�This would have never happened if you hadn�t left the camp!� Kevin said, suddenly turning towards Brian and laying into him.  
  
  
  
�You can�t blame Brian for this!� AJ defended, �How were we supposed to know that was going to happen?�  
  
  
  
�We need to find him, what if he�s hurt?� Kevin was panicking and when he panicked everything became everyone�s fault. I was panicking too, so much that my feet were firmly glued to the spot I was standing on. I wasn�t being the least bit helpful, I think because in my mind I saw whatever it was that had Howie, galloping away on something huge, leaving scratches along the trees as it did.  
  
  
  
�Howie!� Kevin yelled once more. If something happened to Howie because of me I�d never forgive myself. I wanted to cry, and I believe I started to, but another gust of wind made my tears feel like frost as they ran down my cheeks. It happened so fast; I didn�t even have time to think or scream of even run. The wind knocked me off my feet and I fell back into the line of trees, back into the woods.  
  
  
  
I don�t believe I have fallen as much as I have within the span of two days. I think after this camping trip, my butt will be bruised for months. I stood up and started to walk back towards the trees, when I heard a few twigs crack from behind.  
  
  
  
Slowly I turned my head to the sound, it was very horror movie-ish and I know in those things everyone would yell at the screen to �not turn around� but I�m sorry when you are in the moment, do you really want to be eaten without ever seeing what is doing the eating? I think not.  
  
  
  
Nothing was there, but still I heard the crackling going on all around me. �Hello?� Okay now that was stupid, don�t worry. I�m not that stereotypical, I didn�t give whatever it was a chance to answer. I headed towards the trees and back into the campground, or at least tried to.  
  
  
  
The wind once again started howling as it blew leaves and dirt all around me. I swear it was all swirling like a huge whirlpool and I started to scream for help only to have dirt fall into my mouth and make me choke.  
  
  
  
Weird what goes through your mind at times like this, the only thing I pictured was some random news anchor declaring I had died because I choked on dirt. What a nasty way to go. I was so busy trying to spit out the dirt I had just swallowed that I wasn�t aware that one of the tallest trees which I was standing right next to, was swaying extra hard. It made a horrendous sound as it came unearthed and started falling towards me.  
  
  
  
�Look out!� I heard a scream then felt a body land on mine as I once again�.you guessed it�went sailing to the ground, inches away from where the tree fell.  
  
  
  
We both let out a few shallow breaths before I got a chance to see it was Howie who was lying beside me. �Howie?�  
  
  
  
He sat up and looked me over, �Are you okay? That thing almost killed you!�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, that seems to be happening a lot�are you okay?�  
  
  
  
�I think so.� He said standing up and offering me his hand. �Weird things are going on in this camp Nicky, things I can�t really explain.�  
  
  
  
And the understatement of the year award goes too�  
  
  
  
�Didn�t you hear us all calling you?�  
  
  
  
�Calling me? No, why are you doing that?�  
  
  
  
�Because when we came back your tent was gone�we were worried.� He looked at me as if I had ten heads.  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�The wind knocked everything down�come on the guys are worried, we better go back through the trees.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, okay.� The poor guy seemed confused.  
  
  
  
We walked back into the camp at the sound of the guys still calling Howie�s name. In all the commotion they hadn�t even realized I was sucked back into the woods, where I almost met another untimely ending� Very nice.  
  
  
  
�Guys I found him!� Brian turned around first and smiled, relief washing over his face as he came running towards us.  
  
  
  
�Thank God.� He said as he looked us over. �What happened to you? Why are you so dirty?�  
  
  
  
�Because a tree almost landed on me. Luckily Howie saved my life.�  
  
  
  
�Oh my God�Nick what the hell?� He ruffled my hair as he stared at Howie, �Okay so where is he?�  
  
  
  
�What do you mean where is he, he�s right��  
  
  
  
�I found him!� Brian looked at me confused before turning to the sound of Kevin�s voice as he walked with a slightly limping Howie out of the woods on the other side of the camp.  
  
  
  
�But��  
  
  
  
Brian started running towards Kevin and Howie and I looked over to where D was standing just a few seconds ago to see nothing. �That�s impossible.� I said to myself as I walked slowly over to Howie as Kevin helped placed him down on the ground.  
  
  
  
�Easy buddy�you okay?� Howie looked anything but okay. His pants were ripped, his leg bleeding and so was his forehead. I once again found myself looking back to where I had found MY Howie and this time I saw him standing right at the edge of the woods looking at me and smiling an evil, sinister smile.  
  
  
  
�It all happened so fast, there was a huge gust of wind and the next thing I knew I was being tossed around like a salad.�  
  
  
  
His voice was shaky as he talked, �It felt like I was being carried away. It was so weird�is everyone else okay?� He asked looking around to make sure we were all present and accounted for.  
  
  
  
�We�re fine�� Kevin answered, grabbing the first aide kit that managed to be thrown right across from where our fire had been burning.  
  
  
  
�You need to build a fire�they are afraid of fire.� Casper said standing next to me, watching as Kevin nursed Howie�s leg.  
  
  
  
�What are you talking about? Who are they? What do they want from us and why are there two Howie�s roaming around these woods?� Oops... I suddenly felt four pairs of eyes on me.  
  
  
  
�Who are you talking to?� Howie asked confused as to why I would be arguing with thin air.  
  
  
  
�Just do it Nick, I have to go and you�re running out of time.� Casper disappeared into the night and kind of faded away into nothing.  
  
  
  
�We need to build a fire.� I said to Brian, ignoring the alarmed looks I was receiving from my other band mates.  
  
  
  
�That�s actually a good idea, Nick you stay with Howie while we get a fire going.� Kevin ordered. I nodded at him and took a seat next to my friend, who I was kind of afraid of because well�there were two of them. One Howie was enough, believe me.  
  
  
  
�Some vacation huh?� He asked me after a few minutes of the two of us sitting there in an awkward silence.  
  
  
  
�Yeah.� I answered, but I couldn�t bring myself to look at him. I was too afraid I�d see glowing red eyes and big sharp fangs. Yes I am making Howie sound like the Big Bad Wolf from Little Red Riding Hood.  
  
  
  
�Something weird is happening in these woods Nicky...� I felt myself shake just hearing him say that�again. At least this him as opposed to the other him.  
  
  
  
But what he said next really scared me to death�  
  
  
  
�Or is that the understatement of the year?�  
  
  
 **Thanks for reading. I'll try to be back on wednesday with a new chapter. I also wanted to let anyone reading Why i'd do it all Again that I have added a video montage to the story which you can see here:  
http://www.mares-braincandy.com/whytabcon.html  
  
:O)**


	15. Chapter 15

  
****

**~ 15 ~**

  
  
  
  
Now picture if you will the scene before you. I am sitting next to Howie, who has just been injured but yet, we have no idea what really happened. I almost drowned because a �bad� Brian pulled me into the water and then I was saved by a �bad� Howie when a tree almost landed on me. The woods are whispering my name and trying to kill me, a family just vanished into thin air and I now consider a ghost a good friend.  
  
  
  
Can I just say what the holy hell?  
  
  
  
Now further add to that, the fact that I�m youngish and am prone to over-reaction from time to time, and you have the reaction Howie was met with after he said �is that the understatement of the year?�  
  
  
  
The chills I felt run down my spine were nothing compared to the goose bumps that started popping up all over the place. I had a vision of this guy grabbing me by the neck and pulling me back into the woods where some evil, satanic woodchuck would probably eat me. Okay I know that sounds ridiculous but hello? Have you been paying attention?  
  
  
  
I was fine until he went to touch me, actually he put his hand on my shoulder and that was it, I lost it�completely.  
  
  
  
�Get the hell away from me!!!� I screamed at him, pulling myself up off the ground and backing away from him.  
  
  
  
�Nicky, what�s the matter?�  
  
  
  
�Don�t you dare call me that!� my eyes scanned the area and landed on a big stick, it looked pointy and daunting enough that I ran and grabbed for it.  
  
  
  
�Nicky!� I picked it up and pointed it over towards him like it was a loaded gun, �I said don�t call me that! Now what did you do with Howie?�  
  
  
  
Howie looked utterly confused and his jaw even dropped slightly, �What?�  
  
  
  
�You heard me! Where is he? What did you do to him?�  
  
  
  
�Nicky�you�re scaring me.�  
  
  
  
�I�m scaring YOU? I�m scaring You?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, you�re scaring me�what the hell are you talking about. It�s me...D.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t believe you!�  
  
  
  
�Why? Is this some kind of crappy joke because frankly, now is not the time.�  
  
  
  
I walked closer to him now, just so he could see how much of a joke this wasn�t. I hit him with the stick�and he was not pleased.  
  
  
  
�Ow! What the hell was that for?�  
  
  
  
�Where is Howie?�  
  
  
  
He really was angry now, rubbing at his neck which I had made bleed. He moved to stand up, �Stay right there!� I barked at him, ready to hit him one more time if the need arose.  
  
  
  
�NICK, you hit me again and I�ll beat the crap out of you!�  
  
  
  
That made me hesitate slightly, �Just sit there�.don�t move. You aren�t him; he saved my life in the woods.�  
  
  
  
�Nicky�GUYS!� Howie screamed realizing that talking to me would do him no good. I wanted to hit him with my spear�I mean my stick again but I didn�t. Once the guys got there I�d tell them the whole story and they�d understand.  
  
  
  
�Nick put that down this minute!� Kevin�s voice boomed and he made me jump but I didn�t drop the stick.  
  
  
  
�No way�this isn�t Howie Kevin. Howie just saved my life in the woods.�  
  
  
  
Howie glanced over at our oldest band mate with a deep look of concern on his face as Kevin started walking towards me very slowly and cautiously. �Nick, everything will be okay put down the stick.� He urged as if I was some madman.  
  
  
  
�Kevin, you don�t understand�this isn�t Howie. I�m not sure who or what it is but it�s not him��  
  
  
  
�Nick are you on crack or something? This isn�t funny�put down the stick.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not trying to be funny that is�� He didn�t give me a chance to finish he grabbed the stick out of my hands and pulled me close to him, feeling my forehead as he did. Once my �weapon� was gone, Howie stood up and joined Kevin both of them looking me over.  
  
  
  
�He just started going on and on about me not being me.�  
  
  
  
�He feels really warm.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not sick.�  
  
  
  
�Than explain to me why you attacked me with a stick.�  
  
  
  
�He actually hit you?� Howie nodded. Or the thing that looked like Howie�eep! I�m so confused.  
  
  
  
�You hit him?�  
  
  
  
�It�s not Howie�please Kevin, you have to believe me.�  
  
  
  
�Oh okay then, I guess I�ll just take your word for it that the person standing right next to me is not who I think he is. Where is the real Howie? Oh wait�let me guess�did he turn into a tree?� Then Kevin turned towards the tree and started talking to it, �oh Howie don�t worry�we�ll figure out how to turn you back into yourself in a second. Maybe we can find a magical fairy to help. What do you think Nick? Got any idea where we can find a magical fairy?�  
  
  
  
Kevin can be such a sarcastic ass when he is stressed and worried but I was all ready for him because if there�s one person on earth who can out smartass Kevin it�s me. Although I should say, since I was kind of still all flustered about the double Howies I just managed a small, �Huh?�  
  
  
  
�What�s going on?� Brian said, running up with AJ close behind.  
  
  
  
�Nick has officially gone bonkers.� Kevin said to his cousin, all the while still holding onto me by my FOREHEAD!  
  
  
  
�Why are you saying that?�  
  
  
  
�Because he just attacked me with a stick.� Howie felt the need to point to the stick maybe to show exactly how lethal it was.  
  
  
  
�Fracky?�  
  
  
  
�It�s not him Brian�God�why won�t anyone believe me?�  
  
  
  
�He�s insisting that this isn�t Howie.� Brian looked at Howie then at me then back at Howie one more time.  
  
  
  
�That�s Howie Nick.�  
  
  
  
A small gust of wind hit my face and I was compelled to turn my head to avoid the breeze, that�s when I saw the other Howie still standing over by the trees. Maybe the one in front of us was the real one, �There he is!� I broke free from Kevin and pointed to the other one. Of course no one was able to see him but me. He also seemed to enjoy that, laughing at my expense before turning and heading back into the woods.  
  
  
  
�Nicky�� Once again Howie put his hand on my shoulder, he was brave, and I�ll give him that. �I�m not sure what you�re talking about but I never saved you in the woods, maybe you were having a bad dream?�  
  
  
  
I turned towards my friend, very confused and now slightly dizzy. Could it have been a dream? I mean after all, I did end up sleep walking over by the lake right?  
  
  
  
�It probably was a dream Nick; I mean that�s how you ended up in the lake.� Brian added as if reading my mind.  
  
  
  
�He did what?�  
  
  
  
�He almost drowned; he jumped into the lake while he was sound asleep.�  
  
  
  
Howie looked horrified when Brian said that. �What?�  
  
  
  
�The lake�I�Do you swear you didn�t see me in the woods?� I was beginning to believe him.  
  
  
  
He gently pushed back my hair from my eyes and looked into them intently, �I swear�now you should lie down, I think you are running a pretty high fever.�  
  
  
  
�But I feel fine.�  
  
  
  
�What were you saying about the lake?� He asked me as he draped a jacket over my shoulders.  
  
  
  
�I had a dream, it was so real and I ended up jumping into the lake.�  
  
  
  
�When?�  
  
  
  
�When you ended up in the woods.�  
  
  
  
Kevin walked into my view now with AJ following close behind. Both were helping carry the tent that had blown away earlier.  
  
  
  
�Kevin�where is Mary Beth and her mom and dad?� He looked over at me and smiled, one of those �don�t upset the child� type of smiles I have grown to detest over the years.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know buddy�but I�m sure they are okay.�  
  
  
  
�How can you be sure?�  
  
  
  
�Well, I can�t be, but it kind of looks like they just left.�  
  
  
  
�But think about how strong that wind was�I mean it knocked Howie clear out of�What did happen to you anyway Howie?� I decided to ask. Maybe he had already explained himself but I would sure feel better hearing a nice logical explanation for his disappearance. If he could tell me why I was seeing two of him, I�d even throw in a cookie.  
  
  
  
�I�m not sure�the wind was blowing like crazy and I think I was dreaming....� He cut himself off as if he wanted to say more and thought better of it, �And I ended up covered in branches.�  
  
  
  
�So, you don�t remember how you got there?�  
  
  
  
He shook his head at me, �I know that seems strange but no, I don�t.�  
  
  
  
�Guys help me get this tent up, I don�t trust this weird weather and I want us to be ready just in case the wind picks up like before.� Quickly Brian and AJ stood up to help but when I did he shook his head. �You stay there� same with you Howie. The three of us can manage.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded and then turned back towards me, �So tell me about this dream you had Nick. How you ended up in the water.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t really remember�Brian was there and then I just kind of ended up in the water.� I know I left out details because if this wasn�t Howie, I wasn�t about to tell him what had happened although I have to say as we talked more I began to realize that it was really him.  
  
  
  
�Did it all feel like you were actually awake?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�I had a dream too.� I looked over at him and his eyes were deep in thought, he looked scared.  
  
  
  
�What did you dream?�  
  
  
  
Suddenly a new gust of wind blew out of the north and behind it was a very deep cold air, bone chillingly cold. The two of us shivered as it continued to blow on, making Brian, Kevin and AJ�s job of putting the tent back together almost impossible.  
  
  
  
The whispers on the wind were almost unbearable, seemed like a chorus of voices all screaming my name and laughing. Girl voices blended in with boys, children morphed into adults all doing the same thing, screaming my name and saying the word soon.  
  
  
  
�Do you hear that Howie?�  
  
  
  
�The wind? Yes, it�s really creepy.�  
  
  
  
I nodded and waited for it to finally die down. I have come to the conclusion that after this, I am never ever going to want to go camping again. I�m sure that will make the guys very happy, for all I know maybe this was all some elaborate hoax on their parts to try to forever scare me into wanting to never leave my house.  
  
  
  
�Nick, was I in your dream?�  
  
  
  
�No, just Brian.�  
  
  
  
�Because you were in mine.� Why didn�t that surprise me at all?  
  
  
  
�What did I do?�  
  
  
  
�You didn�t do anything, you were just there and I��  
  
  
  
�Come on guys!� We both looked over at Kevin who motioned for us to follow him into the tent. They had managed to get that up in record time. I stood up and helped Howie to his feet and together we made our way into the tent just as rain started to fall.  
  
  
  
�Great�what next? A plague of frogs?�  
  
  
  
�Relax AJ, its just rain. Rain never killed anybody.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah tell that to all the people that Noah left off the Ark.�  
  
  
  
Kevin laughed but then looked over at me with a serious expression on his face, great he�s going to yell at me or something. �Nick, I wanted to say I�m sorry for the magical fairy comment I made earlier. I�m just stressed.� Or apologize! What?  
  
  
  
�That�s okay.�  
  
  
  
�I really wanted to get out of here but now with the rain��  
  
  
  
I nodded, �I just hope Sarah and Mary Beth are okay.�  
  
  
  
They all looked at one another again. I hated when they did stuff like that. It made me feel so small. �I�m sure they are fine.� Kevin reassured once again but this time he didn�t sound so �reassuring�  
  
  
  
�I have to say I�ll be happy to be out of here. No offense to you guys, but this vacation blew ass chunks.�  
  
  
  
�How poetic AJ.�  
  
  
  
�Well it did.�  
  
  
  
I wasn�t really paying attention to the conversation the guys were having over a supper consisting of cold hot dogs and beans and instead I was hoping I�d see Casper appear. He wasn�t showing up as much as before and when he was coming he always seemed scared and that was not making me feel better. He was the only one who could tell me what was going on and if Howie was Howie and where Mary Beth�s family went to. I needed answers.  
  
  
  
�Nick, eat.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not hungry.�  
  
  
  
�Eat�it�ll make you feel better.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin I said�� But I rolled my eyes and grabbed a hot dog because it was Kevin and I wasn�t going to win this battle.  
  
  
  
Brian whispering in my ear, suddenly made me jump, �Have you seen him yet?�  
  
  
  
�No.�  
  
  
  
�I wonder where he is?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know.� I felt a pair of eyes on me and I knew they belonged to Howie without even looking up. He was staring at me, almost through me.  
  
  
  
�Think he�ll show up tonight?�  
  
  
  
I looked over at Brian and shrugged, �I�m not sure but I�m going to go talk to D�I�ll be right back.�  
  
  
  
�Oh�okay.� Brian seemed confused by my sudden departure but I had to finish the conversation we had started before.  
  
  
  
He saw me and pat the place next to him, �Are you feeling better?� I nodded as I sat down beside him.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry for hitting you with that stick before.� And I was, I can�t believe I actually did it.  
  
  
  
�It�s okay.�  
  
  
  
�You were telling me about a dream you had��  
  
  
  
�Right��  
  
  
  
�You said I was in it.�  
  
  
  
�You were, it�s weird though because it kind of was you and kind of not.�  
  
  
  
�How so?�  
  
  
  
�You�ll think it�s weird.�  
  
  
  
�Trust me Howie�I think you�re safe.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�I dreamt that Sarah was your mother and you weren�t listening to her. She kept telling you not to go play in the woods��  
  
  
  
I felt chills once again and I instantly regretted asking in the first place, but just like watching a train wreck�I had to know. �So I was young?�  
  
  
  
�A little younger, yes.�  
  
  
  
�Oh, okay then what?�  
  
  
  
He hesitated, �Well then you came running over to me and gave me a hug�just like you always do.�  
  
  
  
�Uh huh��  
  
  
  
�But, suddenly a woman�s voice started whispering in my ear and the next thing I knew; I grabbed your neck and strangled you. I wanted to stop but I couldn�t. She wouldn�t let me. Sarah just watched and kept saying �see? That�s what you get for running off.�� He paused for a while, while he shivered and shook away the memory. �Anyway, when I woke up, I was in the middle of the woods covered by branches�then I heard Kevin call my name.�  
  
  
  
I didn�t know what to say to that, so I just sat there and stared at him.  
  
  
  
�Okay guys let�s get some sleep.� Kevin said taking the lantern and blowing it out, leaving me to sleep next to the guy who just dreamt of killing me.  
  
 **Thanks for reading, not sure if there will be a new chapter next week. I'm alternating breaks on stories so I don't get burnt out. lol Sorry about that but nothing will be discontinued. I promise :O)  
  
  
  
**


	16. Chapter 16

  
****

**~ 16 ~**

  
  
  
  
Sleep came natural to everyone around me but of course all I was able to do was toss and turn. I was completely exhausted but there was no way I was going to sleep after what happened at the lake. I wasn�t about to take any chances. So once I heard every single person snoring in the tent and yes, they ALL snore�I sat up and grabbed a Coke out of the cooler. Caffeine would keep me up, that was for sure. One soda usually had me bouncing off the walls. Now if I had candy on top of that, I�d be good to go.  
  
  
  
I�m not even sure how they could all sleep knowing that a family just disappeared into thin air. That coupled with the weird weather and all the strange things happening. I couldn�t be the only one totally freaked out could I?  
  
  
  
I found myself looking down at the sleeping form of Howie. He was all cuddled up in his sleeping bag with his mouth hanging open as a line of drool slowly crept out of there. �Eww how gross.�  
  
  
  
�You should sleep. It�s not good for you to stay awake all night.�  
  
  
  
I let out a tiny scream and quickly covered my mouth, luckily no one even stirred. It�s a good thing I wasn�t being killed or anything. After I was able to dislodge my heart from my throat I managed to calm myself down enough to speak to Casper who was just sitting there right on top of Howie.  
  
  
  
�Where have you been?� I whispered to him.  
  
  
  
�Sorry�it�s getting a little harder for me to come visit you. He�s starting to realize I�m helping you out and he does not like it very much.�  
  
  
  
�Who is he? It�s time you start giving me some real answers.�  
  
  
  
�All you need to know is if he wants you he�s going to get you. It�s only a matter of time which means you have got to get out of here soon.�  
  
  
  
�Why, you need to just tell me everything Casper��  
  
  
  
Casper looked around the tent as if he was scared which made me flat out almost shit myself. How bad must things be if a ghost is scared? �There are things living here Nick�evil and terrible things.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, that much I got already.�  
  
  
  
�NO, I don�t think you have because if you really and truly did get that, you wouldn�t still be here.�  
  
  
  
�We are trapped, there�s no way to get out.� That thought brought a sobering question out of my mouth, �By the way�where are Sarah and Mary Beth?�  
  
  
  
�Gone.�  
  
  
  
�What do you mean gone?�  
  
  
  
�I mean gone�they are gone and if you don�t leave soon, you will be gone as well.�  
  
  
  
�Do you mean they are�dead?� I stuttered as I asked the question.  
  
  
  
�Maybe they were never alive to being with Nick.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Look, there are things happening all around you, things that you will never understand. You guys stumbled upon something bad here and you need to leave before it�s too late.�  
  
  
  
�But how?�  
  
  
  
�You�re going to have to go through the woods.�  
  
  
  
�But you keep telling me to stay out of the woods!�  
  
  
  
�I know but�if you don�t leave now, its going to be too late.�  
  
  
  
�Now as in right now?�  
  
  
  
�No, now as in first thing in the morning. They sleep during the day�for the most part.�  
  
  
  
�But you said��  
  
  
  
�Nickolas�I know what I said and I still mean what I said. It�s going to be incredibly dangerous for you in those woods. But if you just stay here you are sitting ducks. All of you. It�s the only way� so you need your rest, when the time comes and you travel into the woods, you�re going to need all the strength you have.�  
  
  
  
�But��  
  
  
  
�Nick go to sleep, I�ll keep watch and make sure nothing happens to you. I am sitting on your friend right now aren�t I? This is the guy you are scared of isn�t it?�  
  
  
  
�I�m not afraid of Howie.�  
  
  
  
�Yes you are�you think he�s evil.�  
  
  
  
�Isn�t he?�  
  
  
  
�Not particularly no��  
  
  
  
�But I saw two of them.�  
  
  
  
�Because your mind let you�don�t you get it? It�s starting to happen Nick.�  
  
  
  
�Oh my God!! I don�t understand what you�re trying to tell me. Can you please just talk in plain English?� I shouted that a little louder than I should have which made Kevin sit bolt upright.  
  
  
  
�What is wrong?� He asked me alarmed. �Did you have another dream?�  
  
  
  
�NO�well yeah�kind of.�  
  
  
  
�Tell him�� Casper insisted.  
  
  
  
�Tell him what?�  
  
  
  
�Nick? Who the hell are you talking to?�  
  
  
  
�Tell him you guys need to leave tomorrow.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, we need to leave tomorrow.�  
  
  
  
�I know that little man. We are going to try to get out of here first thing in the morning�okay? Are you feeling okay?�  
  
  
  
I nodded at him but in truth I wasn�t feeling all that great at all. I think he figured that out because next thing I knew, he was coming over and sitting next to me, once again placing his hand on my forehead and frowning. �You have a fever buddy.�  
  
  
  
�I�m okay.�  
  
  
  
�You should get some sleep. Tomorrow AJ and I will go and find some help for us.�  
  
  
  
�No, we should all go together.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, I don�t think it�s a good idea for you to be hiking all around the woods with a fever, especially since this weather is so unpredictable. You, Brian and Howie will just stay here while we go for help.�  
  
  
  
�Can�t you see that�s what he wants to happen? Don�t let him do that Nick.� Casper urged.  
  
  
  
�I want to go too Kevin. I think we should all go, it�s not safe here.�  
  
  
  
�You will be safer here than in the woods.�  
  
  
  
I shook my head at him but knew better than to argue right now. I would try again in the morning and if worse came to worse, I�d resort to tears. Tears always seemed to get to Kevin; it was his one weakness where I was concerned. I didn�t like to pull out those guns but if the need arose, I was ready and willing. Sure the other guys would laugh, there would be mocking followed by months and months of ridicule but I was willing to chance it if it meant not being eaten by the mysterious tree people or whatever the hell was out here in these woods.  
  
  
  
�Go to sleep little man, I�ll stay awake for a little bit, just in case you need anything, okay?� I nodded at him.  
  
  
  
�Kev�I�m sure Kris isn�t mad at you anymore.� I�m not exactly sure what made me say that, but I thought it was a nice thing to say. Maybe not true? But nice all the same.  
  
  
  
�Don�t let him leave you behind Nick.� Casper warned. Apparently he isn�t a mind reader, but I think I am happy about that.  
  
  
  
�No worries.�  
  
  
  
�No worries about what?� Kevin asked me.  
  
  
  
�Just in general�no worries, everything will work out.� I said as if I was speaking to Kevin even thought it must have looked odd because I was directing that to a sound asleep Howie who happened to have a ghost lying on top of him. He�d be completely freaking out if he knew a ghost was sitting on him right now.  
  
  
  
�Get some sleep baby, okay?� I nodded and laid down in my sleeping bag. Once my head hit the pillow my eyes felt heavy and I instantly regretted my decision to pound down an entire Coke. My bladder was yelling at me to do my business.  
  
  
  
�Ack!�  
  
  
  
�What now?� A sleepy Kevin Richardson asked me. If he didn�t already have a dart board in his house with my face on it, he would after this trip. Oh who am I kidding? Of course he has a dart board with my face on it, I�m sure they all do.  
  
  
  
�I have to pee.�  
  
  
  
�Well, then go pee.�  
  
  
  
�I�m afraid to.�  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�Because the last time I went outside by myself I ended up jumping in the lake.�  
  
  
  
He sighed and pulled his hands through his hair, �Would you like me to go out there with you?�  
  
  
  
I sat up, �No, it�s okay�just� if I don�t come back right away come out and get me okay?�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled at me, it was one of those �aww how cute and what a geek� type of smiles. I swear to God these guys will never let me live this trip down.  
  
  
  
I stood up and walked outside of the tent, hoping that Casper would follow me, he did of course. I was glad he didn�t disappear even after Kevin said he would stay awake. �I have to go Nick�he�s going to realize I�m missing.�  
  
  
  
�Who is he?�  
  
  
  
�It�s hard to explain.�  
  
  
  
�Isn�t everything�just tell me who he is Casper.�  
  
  
  
�Okay fine�my father.�  
  
  
  
�Your father?�  
  
  
  
�Yes�� Suddenly a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere followed by a fierce howl. �That�s him now�I have to go. Stay safe Nick, I�ll see you in the morning.�  
  
  
  
�But wait a minute�� He was gone within a second, leaving me alone in the creepy woods. So much for keeping watch all night huh?  
  
  
  
I let out a sigh and walked behind the tent to the closest tree I could find. At this point, I would have settled for peeing in a cup in the tent than being out here a second longer than I had to be. My friend Mr. Winkie had other plans though. Of course he chose now of all times to be stubborn. �Come on!� I said jumping up and down as the wind once again picked up.  
  
  
  
Then I heard it, clear as day�a small clicking sound, just as I started to pee of course. It was behind me and sounded as if it was slowly creeping up to get closer. �Kevin�� I whispered as I once again started jumping, not like that was going to stop me from peeing. When you had to go you had to go.  
  
  
  
Once again the sound came a little closer, leaves began to crackle under the weight of its feet, if it even had feet.  
  
  
  
�Kevin�� I said again as finally my body decided to let me stop my business and get moving.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the sound stopped for a second as another gust of wind came howling. I wasn�t going to give it a chance to start up again, I ran back towards the tent and opened it with such force I fell getting inside.  
  
  
  
�Nick what in the world?�  
  
  
  
I fell on top of Kevin�naturally. �Sorry, I thought I heard something out there.�  
  
  
  
�Get off of me!� whatever little patience he managed to gather for me for the last few minutes was rapidly dwindling down.  
  
  
  
I moved off of him and back to my sleeping bag, where once again I wrapped myself snuggly inside. It occurred to me briefly that if there was something out there that wanted to get me, what would stop it exactly? I�m sure it could easily get into the tent if it wanted to. I wonder why it never did. I�d have to make a mental note to ask Casper that the next time I saw him.  
  
  
  
�Goodnight little man.�  
  
  
  
�Night Kev.� I yawned and closed my eyes, hoping that my dreams would be happy or better yet, nonexistent.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�Nick wake up.� Brian whispered in my ear. So much for sleep I guess, although part me was grateful for the interruption. I swear I was just about to sing a song with an aardvark.  
  
  
  
�Oh my God�� The way he said that alarmed the crap out of me so my eyes popped open in time for Brian to push me down towards his lap.  
  
  
  
�Brian what the hell?�  
  
  
  
�Shut up Nick�don�t say a word.� No one else was in the tent. It was just the two of us and I wanted to ask what was going on when I saw a light shining directly outside.  
  
  
  
�Oh my God.� He whispered once again.  
  
  
  
This was all feeling vaguely familiar. �Brian, what�s going on? You�re smothering me!�  
  
  
  
�You have to be quiet�� He urged now sounding completely panicked.  
  
  
  
The light outside the tent was getting closer as was a symphony of voices, none of which sounded familiar to me.  
  
�Where are the rest of the guys?� I asked him trying to get free from his grasp.  
  
  
  
�Nick you have to shut up�can�t you see this might be it?�  
  
  
  
�What are you talking about?�  
  
  
  
Before he had the chance to answer, the tent started to unzip slowly and Brian finally let go of me as it did. It made such an awful sound, but what was even scarier was the thing that was doing the unzipping. I couldn�t really make out what it was but the clicking was instantly recognizable, it was the same sound I heard when I was peeing before.  
  
  
  
�Brian�what�s going to happen?�  
  
  
  
�I�I�don�t know.� He managed to stutter out just as the thing broke through the tent and Brian screamed.  
  
  
  
I sat up in a cold sweat, barely able to catch my breath. The sound of everyone snoring echoed through the tent, including Kevin, who swore that he would stay awake. So much for that I guess. My hands were shaking terribly as I looked over at Brian. He was sleeping so soundly, it looked like he had no cares in the world, lucky him.  
  
  
  
�It was the same dream I had in the car�� I said to myself as it dawned on me why it all felt so familiar. It was basically the same exact plot only different location.  
  
  
  
My eyes turned to the front of the tent as I heard that clicking sound once again�it was right outside the tent now and this time I wasn�t dreaming, there were shadows of figures lined outside of the tent, almost as if it was surrounded. I looked at my band mates, willing them to wake up, but none of them stirred.  
  
  
  
�Guys�� I whispered�barely able to contain my shaky voice at all.  
  
  
  
Now mixed with the clicking sounds were red flashes all around the tent, it was as if we were in the middle of a circus or something it was so bright out there.  
  
  
  
�Guys!� I said a little louder which this time was met with a slight stir by AJ.  
  
  
  
�AJ!�  
  
  
  
�What?� Thank God!  
  
  
  
�Get up�something is happening outside.� I said shaking him awake which he wasn�t enjoying at all.  
  
  
  
�Oh my God I am going to KILL you!� He said, sitting up disgusted as he pushed my arm away from his shoulder. �What is it?�  
  
  
  
The light outside was almost blinding but the clicking was more distant than before, �That!� I said pointing to the red flashing lights all around us.  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�The lights.�  
  
  
  
�What lights?�  
  
  
  
�You don�t see all the lights?� I was confused I mean how could he not see them? It was so bright outside it seemed almost as if it was daylight.  
  
  
  
�I don�t see lights.�  
  
  
  
�But��  
  
  
  
�Jesus holy mother fucking Christ kid�there are no lights!� He stood up and started walking towards the door of the tent and that�s when it occurred to me that maybe whatever was outside needed him to do that.  
  
  
  
�AJ NO!� I said, standing up and tackling him to the ground, of course waking up everyone else in the process.  
  
  
  
�What the hell?� Kevin asked grabbing me off of AJ as I bat at his hand. I couldn�t let AJ unzip the tent. �Nick, relax!�  
  
  
  
�He�s gone ape shit crazy Kevin� its official.�  
  
  
  
�No AJ, don�t open that please!� I begged.  
  
  
  
Brian and Howie were watching as well, kind of in that state of sleep where you were just woken up by some insane kid yelling�that insane kid being me.  
  
  
  
�Look Nick there is nothing out there!� AJ said walking over and unzipping the tent�s door as Kevin held me under his legs.  
  
  
  
AJ was wrong�  
  
  
 **Thanks for reading! There will probably not be an update on this one next week since it's Shadow Woods turn for a break, but you neevr know lol just giving you a heads up. :O)  
  
  
  
  
**


	17. Chapter 17

****

**~ 17 ~**

  
  
  
It�s kind of hard to explain what happened next, but I shall do my best. First of all, the night sky was completely lit up with light, but not the normal kind of light you would see while out camping. No, the light was red with occasional flashes of bright yellows and oranges. It was actually beautiful, bright and verdant�wow I just used a big word.  
  
  
  
I was so busy looking at the sky that I hadn�t realized all the noise coming from the woods. My eyes followed the sounds I was hearing. Chattering and lot�s and lot�s of clicking.  
  
  
  
Streams of people were filing out of the woods�I mean there must have been hundreds of them all coming out of the woods in droves. Some of the people were alone while others had entire families with them. It looked like a scene from one of those movies that had people boarding a boat and heading towards America. Refugees, yes that�s the word I�m looking for.  
  
  
  
As they walked out of the woods, for the most part silently, there was a man standing by the base of a tall tree, one of the tallest most menacing trees I have ever seen. How did I miss that before? It looked like its branches were huge claws, ready to grab anyone that dared pass it. I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine knowing that come tomorrow morning, that would be us, trying to pass that tree as we made our escape back to civilization.  
  
  
  
The good thing is that the tree didn�t grab for anyone, I guess it just looked menacing but deep down inside it was just a tree. As the people passed this tree and the man, he said a number, a name and then clicked with some kind of device. That�s the clicking sound I heard, it was like one of those counters you might use when doing an inventory at a store. I remember my mother and father used to use them when keeping track of items in the senior citizens home.  
  
  
  
Once he clicked they would move past the tree into the other end of the woods and out of sight. This kept happening over and over again as people continued to stream from one end of the woods into the other.  
  
  
  
It wasn�t a scary sight at all, it was actually very calming, there was something peaceful about what was happening. So much so, that I left the tent and ventured outside. It appeared as if no one really noticed or cared.  
  
  
  
�Where are you going?� I heard faintly from behind me. Maybe it was Kevin or perhaps AJ or maybe Brian�I wasn�t paying attention. I could only focus on the brilliant lit up night sky and the calming sound of the clicking and people walking by.  
  
  
  
Maybe they were from another planet? Maybe that�s what the secret is? Maybe these people were abducted by the alien clicking people and were being taken away to get anal probed.  
  
  
  
Some of these people looked normal as normal can be, but some stood out. There were people dressed as pilgrims, some dressed in fancy clothes as if they just left Cinderella�s ball. �Maybe it�s Halloween on Mars?�  
  
  
  
�Did he just say maybe it�s Halloween on Mars?� Once again I heard someone say from behind me.  
  
  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned around expecting to find an equally perplexed Kevin or AJ so I could say �see? I told you so� but instead it was Sarah.  
  
  
  
�Get back inside that tent Nick�now!�  
  
  
  
�Sarah�where were you? I have been so worried about you guys.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, get back inside before they see you!�  
  
  
  
�Isn�t it beautiful out here?� I asked her as my attention once again turned to the sky and the people streaming out of the woods. It looked like they were holding candles as they walked. Maybe this was some kind of religious ceremony.  
  
  
  
She grabbed me and turned me towards her, �Nick! Listen to me please�you have to get back into the tent now!�  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�Because�you just do.� Sarah looked a little different then from what I remembered. Her soft features were gradually replaced by wrinkles. The wrinkles of a very old woman. It was as if she was aging right in front of me.  
  
  
  
�Sarah, what is happening to you?�  
  
  
  
�Nick, please�get in the tent. You�ll be safe there.�  
  
  
  
�Where is Mary Beth?� I asked looking all around for the little girl I had met in the woods what felt like forever ago. Really, how odd was it I felt like I knew these people my entire life?  
  
  
  
�She�s with my husband Nick�� I didn�t trust Matt at all with the little girl.  
  
  
  
�But you shouldn�t leave her alone with him�Sarah he�s not a nice man I can feel it.�  
  
  
  
Sarah looked over her shoulder briefly to make sure no one was paying attention to us, �You�re right but it�s too late for that Nick. Now, I really need to leave before they find you.�  
  
  
  
�How can it be too late?�  
  
  
  
�Mommy!� Mary Beth said as she came running towards us. She was wearing a winter jacket and carrying that stuffed bear she had before. She looked a little different as well, not as young as she looked earlier.  
  
  
  
�Mommy is coming baby�I�ll be right there.�  
  
  
  
�Hi Nick�are you coming with us?� She asked me as she put her arms up for me to grab her.  
  
  
  
�I don�t think so��  
  
  
  
�No, he isn�t baby�now go over and wait by daddy and I�ll be right there.� She said looking over at Matt who was just standing there and staring ahead.  
  
  
  
It looked like they were getting closer to the front of the line; I knew our time was growing shorter now. The little girl nodded at her mom and then kissed me softly on the cheek. She felt cold to the touch but yet there was something so relaxing about it. I gave her a hug and felt as if I would never see her again. I noticed a huge scar covering her neckline as if it was some weird, Goth necklace.  
  
  
  
�We have to go Nick, please get into that tent and don�t come out until morning. You have to get out of here, you aren�t meant to be here.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t understand��  
  
  
  
�It�s not your time yet.�  
  
  
  
�Not my time for what? And what happened to Mary Beth�s neck? Did Matt do that to her?�  
  
  
  
Sarah looked down at the ground as tears started to form in her eyes, �Yes Nick�Matt did that to her just like he did this to me�� She said opening her own jacket to show a blood stained shirt.  
  
  
  
�Oh my God� we need to get you to a hospital!� I moved to touch her wound to see if I could stop the bleeding but she quickly closed her jacket before I had the chance.  
  
  
  
�Sarah let�s go!� Matt screamed across the field. I turned to look at him ready to charge at him for hurting his wife and child but froze in place when I saw the huge hole in his head where his right ear should have been.  
  
  
  
The clicking suddenly stopped after he yelled and Sarah�s eyes grew wide with freight. �Nick get in the tent now!�  
  
  
  
I turned when I heard footsteps coming towards us and sure enough it was the man who was checking everyone in. He was staring at the two of us intently and had a flashlight in his hand. Sarah looked as if she was ready to cry as she hugged me and then pushed me back into the tent with such force that once again I went sailing and landed on my back.  
  
  
  
�Nick what in the hell?� I looked up at AJ who looked scared and confused.  
  
  
  
�No, Sarah come back!� I stood up and ran for the mouth of the tent again but all of the sudden the lights and sound of clicking became almost unbearable. There was so much light, it was hurting my eyes and the sound felt like it was going through me. The ground around us started to shake and the sound turned into a huge bellowing scream.  
  
  
  
�Oh God it�s another quake everyone get down.� Kevin yelled as I felt his body jump on top of mine.  
  
  
  
The shaking in the tent was fierce and I really thought at one point the thing was going to fly away leaving us exposed to the clicking man. After what felt like a long time, but I�m sure it only equaled about a few seconds, the shaking stopped and there was silence.  
  
  
  
I felt Kevin slowly get off me as he whispered, �Is everyone okay?�  
  
  
  
He pat my back and helped pull me up to a sitting position, �Nicky�are you okay? I didn�t hurt you did I?�  
  
  
  
�No, I�m fine.�  
  
  
  
�Good,� he looked over at everyone else, �What about you guys?�  
  
  
  
They all looked shocked and frazzled but far from harmed which made me sigh with relief. I stood up on very shaky feet and walked back over to the opening of the tent. This time when I peered outside there was nothing but a dark night sky and a full moon. Everything was calm and quiet. �Now do you guys believe me?� I asked turning around to my band mates.  
  
  
  
�Believe what? That it�s Halloween on Mars?� AJ asked through a smile.  
  
  
  
�No�about the lights and the sounds. I saw Sarah and Mary Beth out there�oh my God.� I ran out of the tent and started looking around for them. �Sarah was hurt really bad and bleeding, if she doesn�t get help she�s going to die!�  
  
  
  
�Nick, what are you talking about?� Brian asked softly, placing an arm on my shoulder as he followed me outside.  
  
  
  
�Sarah�I saw her. Didn�t you guys see?�  
  
  
  
�Sarah was out here?� Kevin asked now looking around the tent to see if there was any damage.  
  
  
  
�Yes and Mary Beth. They were in the line��  
  
  
  
�What line?�  
  
  
  
�The line that was out here�didn�t you see it?� I looked from one friend to the other.  
  
  
  
Kevin walked closer to me now and gently placed his hand on my head, �Come on Nick, you need some sleep. We�ve had a long night.�  
  
  
  
�But Kev�you had to have seen the lights, and then the quake.�  
  
  
  
�Yes little man, we all felt that quake.�  
  
  
  
I pointed over in the direction the crowd of people had been heading, now empty and barren, �They were all going through those trees over there. Didn�t you hear the clicking?�  
  
  
  
They all looked at me as if I was crazy, except for Brian who looked more worried than anything else. I could tell he believed me and I bet AJ did too, although he acted as if I was insane.  
  
  
  
�Come on�let�s go back inside.� Kevin said very softly. He was speaking to me as if I was five years old, barely above a whisper and highly accented on every word. Just in case I didn�t understand what he was saying.  
  
  
  
I didn�t try to fight him, I was very exhausted suddenly and having a hard time keeping my eyes open. Casper�s words echoed through my mind, reminding me I needed all the rest I could get for the journey we had ahead of us tomorrow. Besides, they weren�t going to believe me anyway so why bother trying to convince them? I�d just elaborate tomorrow in the daylight. Everything always seemed to make more sense in the daytime.  
  
  
  
�Are you okay Nicky� Howie asked me as he grabbed my arm, �You look like you�re about to pass out.�  
  
  
  
�I�m okay Howie, just tired.�  
  
  
  
�Then let�s get you to bed little man.� Kevin said as he looked behind his shoulder one last time at the darkness. The way he looked out there made me think maybe he did see something more than just the moon and a few stars.  
  
  
  
I sat on my sleeping bag and felt uneasy when I felt all pairs of eyes on me. I didn�t want to look up but I had to, �What?� I asked defensively.  
  
  
  
�Nothing�� Brian answered for everyone else but they were still sitting there staring at me.  
  
  
  
�I�m not crazy�I know what I saw.� I pulled my legs into the sleeping bag and laid down.  
  
  
  
�No one said you were crazy Nicky, we know you aren�t feeling well.�  
  
  
  
�That has nothing to do with it Howie. It�s this place. That�s why we all need to leave tomorrow.�  
  
  
  
Kevin and Howie looked over at each other but I was done with them for the night. I felt weird enough with everything I was going through; I didn�t really need them to make me feel worse.  
  
  
  
I wish I understood what was going on. I know I tend to be considered a little �dumb� by more than one person. Sometimes it takes me longer to process information, more so than AJ or Brian for instance. Maybe if it was them and not me, by now we would already know what was going on. My stupidity is going to end up getting everyone killed. I let out a sigh and suddenly found myself so sad that I started to cry which was just what I didn�t need to be doing while everyone was still freaking staring at me!  
  
  
  
�Are you okay Nick?� NO, Brian� I�m crying. Duh!  
  
  
  
�Is he crying?�  
  
  
  
Brian shushed his cousin and placed a hand on my back, �Everything is going to be okay Frack. I�m not sure what happened but if you want to talk about it, I�m here, okay?�  
  
  
  
Just hearing Brian say that made me feel a little better. �I�m scared�� I admitted to him as a tear fell from my eyes and landed on my pillow.  
  
  
  
He laid down right beside me, looked me in the eyes and said, �Me too buddy, but we�re all here and we won�t let anything happen to you.�  
  
  
  
I wanted to believe him but I was also starting to realize whatever was in the woods was much bigger than any of us were ready to deal with. I needed to talk to Casper again and no matter what; I needed him to tell me the truth.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
I awoke from a dreamless sleep; Brian�s arm was protectively around me as he softly snored. I moved slightly so as not to wake him and pulled myself up and out of my sleeping bag. Happily it was very sunny and bright outside. I looked at my big brothers and noticed that they had kind of slept in a circle around me, I couldn�t help but smile despite the desperation and fear I felt growing inside when it occurred to me that today would be the day we�d be going through the woods.  
  
  
  
�They really care about you a lot.� I looked over at the opening of the tent and saw Casper standing there motioning for me to follow him outside.  
  
  
  
Once outside the tent I took in a huge breath of fresh air, the air was especially crisp this morning. It felt good to be outside, �Before we go any further, is this a dream, because lately I�ve been having trouble telling the difference between the two.�  
  
  
  
�Not a dream this time Nick�you shouldn�t let them sleep too long. The earlier you get started the better chance of being out of the woods before nightfall. You have to be out of the woods before night falls!�  
  
  
  
�I saw Sarah and Mary Beth last night.� I said as he sat down on a log grabbing a stick in his hand and making circles in the dirt.  
  
  
  
�I know�I told you not to leave your tent last night.�  
  
  
  
�Casper, what�s going on? Where was everyone going and will Sarah be okay? She looked like she was hurt badly.�  
  
  
  
He ignored my question as he continued to draw in the dirt, �Okay Nick�this is a map, see this right here?� I nodded and then he continued, �That�s where you are now. The best thing for you to do is go through this area right here,� He said pointing to a stretch of trees where the multitudes of people were coming from last night, �and then walk around the fallen trees until you get to the main road. It will take you just about all day, but if you don�t stop and continue on you�ll be out of here and safe by nightfall.�  
  
  
  
�Didn�t you hear what I just said? Is Sarah going to be okay?�  
  
  
  
He looked up at me and stared intently, why must everyone do that to me? I hate being stared at. �Nick�God I hate this part��  
  
  
  
�Hate what part? What is going on Casper?�  
  
  
  
He stared at me a little more than took a deep breath, which is a funny thought coming from someone who supposedly has no breath to begin with. �Sarah is dead�so is Mary Beth and Matt. All three of them are dead.�  
  
  
  
�What?� I was panicked and sad. I knew she needed help and I didn�t get it for her. �It�s my fault they all died.�  
  
  
  
�No it�s not Nick�they have been dead for a very long time now.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Look�like I told you before, there are things going on that you wouldn�t understand.�  
  
  
  
�So then explain it to me!� I was standing now, in a full blown panic. Oh my God�I think I�m going to hyperventilate.  
  
  
  
�They�ve just been kind of stuck here Nick�that�s what happens here. People get stuck sometimes.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t understand�Where did they go?�  
  
  
  
�Home Nick�they finally went home.�  
  
  
  
�Was your father keeping them here? Was he that guy who was checking everyone in?�  
  
  
  
Casper shook his head, �No, he doesn�t do that stuff.�  
  
  
  
�Where did they go, I mean where is home for them? They are aliens aren�t they?�  
  
  
  
Casper let out a small laugh. �Not aliens Nick.�  
  
  
  
�They were dead this entire time?� Casper nodded at me.  
  
  
  
�AM I�are we?� I couldn�t say it. The thought was too much to wrap my head around.  
  
  
  
�No Nick and I�d like to keep it that way. That�s why you have to leave now.�  
  
  
  
I felt some more tears rolling down my cheeks. �It�s going to be okay Nick�� He reached over and placed his hand on my shoulder and even though I couldn�t feel it there, I was grateful for the touch.  
  
  
  
�Who are you really and why does your father want to hurt us.�  
  
  
  
�I�m who I said I am Nick�and my father doesn�t want to hurt you.�  
  
  
  
�But you said��  
  
  
  
�I know�it�s just what he does.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t understand��  
  
  
  
�He goes by many names Nick, the one you�re most familiar with is The Grim Reaper�� I suddenly had tunnel vision, all I was able to see was just Casper, nothing else as he said his last statement, which went through every pore and vein in my body, chilling my blood cold as it did, �Basically, he�s death and he is coming for you.�  
  
 **Okay I updated...happy? lol. Thanks for reading**  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

  
****

**18**

  
  
  
  
�But�why?� I finally asked after the shock of what Casper told me had warn off. I know I should have been appalled and absolutely horrified but actually I wasn�t in the least. It all suddenly made perfect sense to me really. And that was something that I didn�t get.  
  
  
  
�I wish I knew how he picks who he picks Nick. Most of the time, these people are just old and ready to go, you know what I mean? But many times, people like you�well sometimes they just kind of appear here way before their time. Let me tell you something about my father Nick, he isn�t as powerful as legend makes him out to be. I mean don�t get me wrong, he is the last thing everyone sees before they well�go through the woods�but he can�t just take whomever he chooses.�  
  
  
  
�Goes through the woods?� I asked, glancing over my shoulder at where I saw so many people walking last night.  
  
  
  
Casper nodded, �That�s the last place you go on your journey�Once you pass through those trees, and see my father one last time, you continue on towards the light.�  
  
  
  
�The light was beautiful.�  
  
  
  
�It is.�  
  
  
  
�What�s it like on the other side of the woods, after you pass through the light?�  
  
  
  
He shook his head at me, �I don�t know�I�ve never been allowed to pass. It�s not where I belong.�  
  
  
  
�Is this where you belong?� He nodded at me with his head down. He looked sad about that.  
  
  
  
�To help people like you.�  
  
  
  
�And my friends?� He nodded once again but after a slight hesitation. �Will they be okay? I feel like it�s my fault they are here in the first place. It was my idea to go camping. They would have never been here if we had just stayed��  
  
  
  
�They are here because you love them and they love you. I wish I knew that kind of love.�  
  
  
  
�You don�t?�  
  
  
  
�Nick�my father is death, what do you think? Keep up!�  
  
  
  
�Oh�right, sorry...you said he wasn�t as powerful as everyone says...�  
  
  
  
�Yes, see�if it�s really not your time to go he can�t just come and get you. So he will do anything he can to lure you into the lights.�  
  
  
  
�Is that why I saw two Howies?�  
  
  
  
�Probably�  
  
  
  
�And why Brian tried to drown me?� Once again he nodded.  
  
  
  
�Who is the woman?�  
  
  
  
�This may confuse you now, but my father takes many forms and she is just another. Some people are easily persuaded to come to a female rather than a male.�  
  
  
  
�You�re right, that did confuse me.�  
  
  
  
Casper laughed at me, �I like you Nick.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks.�  
  
  
  
�That�s why we have to get you home safely to your friends and family�.now you should wake them up soon. Remember what I said about being gone before nightfall.� I nodded at him, but I wasn�t ready to start on the journey. I felt like there was so much more I had to ask and wanted to know. I felt a sudden sense of urgency when I saw him turn and head away from me.  
  
  
  
�Wait Casper�you said they are here because I love them and they love me.� He turned and nodded.  
  
  
  
�Nick, I really have to go now and so do you.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t want you to go�I�m scared.�  
  
  
  
He turned around and walked back my way, �You should be.�  
  
  
  
�What kind of consoling is that?�  
  
  
  
�I�m not here to console Nick; I�m here to keep you alive.�  
  
  
  
�Will I make it?�  
  
  
  
He smiled at me and nodded, �I hope so�stay away from the lights Nick, if you see them stay away. And remember that I will be watching you, I�ll be around, okay?�  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
�Listen to your heart to, as you go on� things will start making more sense to you. Just allow yourself to trust in those instincts.�  
  
  
  
�I hope you�re right about that because right now, I�m confused as all hell�and what do I say about the map? Where should I say I got it?�  
  
  
  
�Got what? Who are you talking to now?� I jumped and turned around to see Kevin and AJ standing there behind me. Both looked sleepy and more than a little stressed.  
  
  
  
�I think I�m going to start calling you Sybil kid; with all those people you must have living inside your head.�  
  
  
  
�Nice AJ��  
  
  
  
�What�s this?� Kevin asked while pointing over to the map that Casper had made.  
  
  
  
�It�s a map of how to get out of the woods.�  
  
  
  
�And where did you come up with this?�  
  
  
  
�Uh�I dreamt it?�  
  
  
  
�Why did you say that like it�s a question?�  
  
  
  
�Because?�  
  
  
  
He shook his head, but then sat down and examined my map�well Casper�s map. �This actually looks like it could work.�  
  
  
  
�I think it will, you�ve got to trust me Kevin, but we should wake up Brian and Howie and leave soon.�  
  
  
  
�I think they can stand to sleep in a few more hours. We all didn�t exactly get very much sleep last night, remember?�  
  
  
  
Oh my God, why must they make everything so difficult for me? Can�t they just for once listen without me having to do a dance to get them to move? �They had enough sleep. We have to be out of here by nightfall.� This time I directed that line straight to AJ, knowing he would believe me. After all he did kind have a Casper encounter. �We have to be out of the woods before dark��  
  
  
  
I could see he had a little light bulb moment because of the slow nod he gave me. That and the slightly pale tone his skin color took on when the wind suddenly began to blow, �Maybe the squirt is right. I�m going to go wake up D and Rok.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry this trip wasn�t very much fun for you little man.� Kevin said when we were sitting there all alone.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry too Kevin. You guys wouldn�t even be here if it weren�t for me.�  
  
  
  
He looked me in the eyes and grabbed my hand in his, it felt odd� so warm and close, suddenly I felt a little dizzy again. �You�re going to make it baby�trust me.�  
  
  
  
And I did, at that moment, just by looking into those, usually scary green pair of eyes; I totally knew that he would do everything in his power to protect me. Just like he always did. But, how did he know I needed protection?  
  
  
  
�Kevin�you know don�t you?�  
  
  
  
�Know what?�  
  
  
  
�That we are in danger.� He looked at me and suddenly, I realized okay maybe he didn�t know that at all�oopsies.  
  
  
  
�In danger? Why would you say that?�  
  
  
  
�Uh no reason?�  
  
  
  
�Why do you keep answering my questions with questions?�  
  
  
  
�Um�I don�t know?�  
  
  
  
Brian and Howie staggered out of the tent a few awkward moments later and they were awkward�believe me, Kevin would randomly keep glancing over at me as if I lost my mind while he glossed over the map. I can tell he wanted to ask me, like really ask me how I got it, but at the same time, part of me had a feeling that he already knew. Isn�t that strange?  
  
  
  
�So, we are all going? I thought only you and AJ were leaving.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked over at me, giving me another one of those �looks� before turning back towards Brian, �Change of plans.�  
  
  
  
Thank GOD!  
  
  
  
�Let�s take down the tents, Nick you and Howie just sit and relax while we do that okay?�  
  
  
  
We both nodded at Kevin, like Howie was going to argue about it, like I was either. �How are you feeling D?� I asked him when he started rubbing at his leg.  
  
  
  
�I�ll live, I�m a little sore but overall I think much better than yesterday, how about yourself?�  
  
  
  
�I�m okay.�  
  
  
  
�Are you sure?�  
  
  
  
I nodded at him, �Yeah�I�ll be much better when we are back in our car though.�  
  
  
  
�Me too I think.�  
  
  
  
�Howie�can I ask you something?�  
  
  
  
�Sure.�  
  
  
  
�Do you believe in the afterlife? Like people going into the light when they die?�  
  
  
  
He thought about it for a few seconds and nodded, �Yes�I mean you hear countless people talk about that when they have near death experiences. They head toward a light and it�s really calming. I would like to think it�s true. Why?�  
  
  
  
�I was just wondering.�  
  
  
  
�Do you believe it?�  
  
  
  
�Wow�I don�t think any of you guys have ever asked me for my opinions on this kind of stuff before.�  
  
  
  
He laughed at me and ruffled my hair, �Well, do you?�  
  
  
  
�I never used to, but I think I kind of do now.�  
  
  
  
�What changed?�  
  
  
  
�Let�s just say a good friend changed my mind.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, let�s say that then.�  
  
  
  
I laughed at his mocking tone but then stopped and thought about his sister for a second. Maybe she had passed through this very place we were sitting when she went through the light. Maybe Kevin�s father had too. Anyone we ever cared about and loved, maybe they were once sitting on this very log that Howie and I were sitting on. But what did that make us? I still was kind of confused about that part of things. How is it, a bunch of living breathing humans can enter the woods where only dead people live?  
  
  
  
�It�s normal to question stuff like that every now and then�� I looked back over towards Howie, who was staring at me. Again, why all the stares?  
  
  
  
�It is?�  
  
  
  
�Sure it is, I mean when Caroline died, I used to have the worst nightmares that she was stuck�kind of in a place like this ironically enough.�  
  
  
  
�You did?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, but then I�d wake up and realize that she has gone onto a better place. Sometimes you just have to trust your instincts Nicky�listen to what your heart is telling you and everything will begin to make more sense.� I got those chills again, because those words came out of Casper�s mouth not very long ago.  
  
  
  
He smiled at me and I felt goose bumps all over my skin again. Oh no, not another evil Howie! You know next time I go on a camping trip, remind me to bring a vat of holy water please! He didn�t look evil though; his smile was sweet and kind, just like Howie is sweet and kind.  
  
  
  
�Okay guys, we�re just about ready to go.� We both looked over at Brian and nodded.  
  
  
  
�This is going to be the hardest part baby�are you ready for it?� Now that was weird for Howie to say and side note, why the hell are they calling me baby?  
  
  
  
�I�m ready�are you?�  
  
  
  
�I�m not the one that matters Nicky.� Oooookay.  
  
  
  
I stood up and grabbed the backpack Brian handed to me, �Can you carry that or do you need me to?�  
  
  
  
�I got it.�  
  
  
  
�You sure?�  
  
  
  
�Brian, I�m used to carrying this thing around.�  
  
  
  
�Okay but if it gets too heavy, let me know.�  
  
  
  
�Will do.�  
  
  
  
Howie grabbed his bag as well which left the other three to lug everything else. �Maybe we should just leave everything here?�  
  
  
  
�How did I know you were going to say that AJ?� Kevin asked rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
�Because you knew I wouldn�t want to lug a huge ass tent and backpack around for gazillion miles in a forest from hell?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �Yeah�that�s it exactly. Come on AJ, you carried it down here.�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t really, that weird guide carried it.�  
  
  
  
�He did?�  
  
  
  
�Yup, all I had was the backpack.�  
  
  
  
�You made Grim carry OUR tent?�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t make him, he volunteered.�  
  
  
  
�Well, I�m volunteering you then. Come on, it�s not too heavy. Don�t be a baby. You and Brian can keep switching out.�  
  
  
  
�I can help too, if you want.� I offered, I mean it was the least I could do after the hell I had put them all through the last few days.  
  
  
  
�Not this time buddy, you just worry about yourself and carrying that bag, same with you Howie.�  
  
  
  
�I�m really okay Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�I know D, but him I can carry if he needs me to, you I can�t.� did Kevin just say he could carry me? I know he didn�t just say that!  
  
  
  
�Okay guys, let�s blow this taco stand!� AJ said, taking the tent and slinging it over his back, making sure to groan his disapproval as he did.  
  
  
  
�According to Nick�s map, we should go through this way.�  
  
  
  
�Nick�s map? This is the kid that got lost going to his own house Kevin. Why are we counting on Nick to get us out of here?�  
  
  
  
�Because AJ�� He started and then looked over at me again, �He�s the only one who knows the way.�  
  
  
  
I do? Now call me paranoid but when Kevin says stuff like that I suddenly start having my doubts. This was all a little too easy. First convincing him that we all needed to go, then he agrees to use my map with no arguments at all�sounds very un-Kevin like! Then I remembered what Casper had said, that death could take on many forms, he would do anything to coax me into the light. What if this time he was using Kevin?  
  
�Fine have it your way, but when we end up in freaking Timbuktu I am going to say I told your ass so!�  
  
  
  
�Are we ready to go? Nick?� I realized I had spaced out briefly, but I couldn�t get the fact that maybe we were walking into a huge trap out of my mind. What�s worse is maybe we were leaving the real Kevin here somewhere.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I�m ready.�  
  
  
  
�Okay good�let�s roll!�  
  
  
  
I took one more look back, just in case, but this time I saw Casper standing there. He nodded at me, which didn�t really help because it was either a �go with him he�s the real deal� nod or a �you are right, that�s my dad� nod.  
  
  
  
�Kevin?� I decided to say his name; maybe my ghost friend would pick up on my thoughts if I did.  
  
  
  
�You�re safe for now Nick�my dad is asleep.�  
  
  
  
�Death sleeps?�  
  
  
  
�How the hell am I supposed to know that? What a weird question!� Oh�right. I just said Kevin�s name.  
  
  
  
I turned to him and shrugged to cover myself, �I was just wondering.�  
  
  
  
�I swear, you are the most random person ever!�  
  
  
  
Casper smiled at us before disappearing again. I took one look at the menacing tree from last night, the one that looked like it was ready to tear anyone apart who walked past it and took a deep breath as I did just that, and we started on our journey out of the Shadow Woods  
  
  
  
 **Thanks for reading lol and have a great weekend!  
  
**


	19. Chapter 19

****

**~ 19 ~**

  
  
  
  
�You know what I don�t get? Lumberjacks�� AJ was babbling, in fact he has been babbling for the last ten minutes.  
  
  
  
�I mean who wakes up and says, I know what I want to do with my life�I would like to wear funny looking clothes and chop down high trees.� And the thing with AJ is if you ignore him, he doesn�t stop.  
  
  
  
�I mean having a huge axe would be cool�� See?  
  
  
  
�But even still, I don�t get it...� We were walking in a line, which was odd but that�s just kind of how we ended up. Kevin of course was in the lead, followed closely by Brian, then came Howie, me and lumberjack boy were bringing up the rear.  
  
  
  
�I wonder how much lumberjacks make a year.� I know why he was babbling like this. It was because he felt it too. He had to, I think everyone did. We felt like we were being watched. It was an eerie feeling, which I started to feel once we passed that stupid ass tree.  
  
  
  
�Or if they live in the woods. Maybe they have their own little huts or something.� I turned to face AJ, and also check to see if anything was coming up from behind us. That�s the other feeling I had, that something was following us and at any minute, whatever it was, was going to pop out of nowhere.  
  
  
  
When he saw me turn to face him, he stopped for a second and adjusted the huge bag on his shoulders. I�m sure he did that so I would feel guilty that he was lugging around such a heavy thing while I had a measly little backpack. Yeah�right, I felt horribly guilty�not! I will gladly trade with him, I�ll lug the tent and he can have freaking death wanting his ass!  
  
  
  
�What?� He asked me all defensive like. The way he quickly turned himself around only confirmed the fact that I was right. He did feel it to.  
  
  
  
�Nothing.� I shrugged at him and then turned back around.  
  
  
  
We haven�t really been walking for that long, maybe about 45 minutes tops and not even all that fast, but I was beyond exhausted. Each step I took felt like I was climbing a mountain. �Do you think we are going uphill?�  
  
  
  
�Not sure.� Howie answered, without even looking my way.  
  
  
  
�It feels like it, doesn�t it?�  
  
  
  
He turned around, �I don�t think so.�  
  
  
  
I nodded, �Oh.�  
  
  
  
�You hanging in there?�  
  
  
  
I nodded at him, �Yeah, what about you?�  
  
  
  
�I�m okay.� I nodded again and then he turned and picked up his pace. Lord knows we couldn�t get out of our little line formation we had going on.  
  
  
  
Once again I had that feeling, someone was watching us, so I turned my head to the left and I saw someone�watching us. I have to say, I didn�t even flinch this time. I was getting good at this whole �seeing ghosts� thing. It was like yesterday�s news for me already. He was a man probably around my dad�s age and he was just watching us as we passed by him. He wasn�t scary or menacing, just dead. That sounded so wrong, but it�s true.  
  
  
  
I have a feeling that he�s not the last one I�ll see either.  
  
  
  
�I wonder if those lumberjack boots are uncomfortable.�  
  
  
  
�AJ, I am putting you on mute!� That was Kevin, screaming from the front of the line. Thank you Kevin! But then again without AJ�s excessive babbling the silence was just plain creepy. So�  
  
  
  
�Have you ever wondered why we entrust our winter to a groundhog?� I started babbling.  
  
  
  
�Shouldn�t we just fire all the weathermen and replace them with groundhogs then?�  
  
  
  
�That�s a great question Nick.�  
  
  
  
I looked back at AJ confused, �It is?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, I was wondering the same exact thing the other day.�  
  
  
  
�You were?�  
  
  
  
�No dumbass�God you are so gullible I swear.� He grunted as he shifted the big bag from one shoulder to the other. I rolled my eyes at him but then gasped when I noticed there was an older man pressing the bag down and laughing. This man, in comparison to the other one I saw, didn�t look or seem the least bit nice. He had a meanness to his very dull, black eyes.  
  
  
  
When AJ saw me staring past him, he all but freaked out dropping the bag and fleeing from the spot where he was standing. �What is it?� He yelped.  
  
  
  
�You�ll never make it out of here you know�� The guy said to me as he continued to laugh. �No one ever makes it out of here!� Then just like that he was gone.  
  
  
  
�What is it?� AJ asked frantically again.  
  
  
  
�Would the two of you stop fooling around? At this rate we won�t even make it two miles before nightfall.� Kevin scolded as he approached us.  
  
  
  
�Yeah�sorry.� I answered as AJ gave me a look, the one I didn�t very much like. It was that �get away from me, you�re a freak� look.  
  
  
  
�You feeling okay little man?� I felt Kevin put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I�m a little tired though.�  
  
  
  
�Nick, we still have a long way to go, at least I think.�  
  
  
  
�Why does it feel like it�s so much farther leaving then it was coming?� Brian asked, now making his way back towards where Kevin and I were standing. Our little convoy had come to a halt.  
  
  
  
�Probably because now we are all anxious to get out of here.� Howie answered, wiping some sweat from his forehead and taking a drink of water. �I need to get in better shape.�  
  
  
  
�Is everything alright?� Brian asked me when I was uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
  
  
�I think we should keep moving.� I finally said, taking my bag and once again slinging it over my shoulder. I felt eyes all around us, staring and curious. Now I understood why Casper had told me to stay out of the woods. The quicker we made it out of there the better.  
  
  
  
�You sure you are okay?� I was beginning to grow tired of that question.  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�Did something happen?�  
  
  
  
�Not now Bri�� I whispered, slightly nodding over towards Kevin. I really suck at being subtle, because he totally saw that.  
  
  
  
Kevin shook his head, �okay then�let�s keep moving. If any of you need to stop, just holler and AJ no more lumber jack talk!�  
  
  
  
�Aren�t you going to say no more groundhog talk to the jerkalope?�  
  
  
  
�Jerkalope?�  
  
  
  
�Yes it�s when a jerk and an antelope mate.�  
  
  
  
�You scare me more than these creepy woods AJ.� I added. I enjoyed coming off as the sane one from time to time. It rarely happened, but when it did I was thankful.  
  
  
  
�You�ll never get out of here!� I heard from the woods again, even though the man had disappeared from my view.  
  
  
  
Brian hung back with me as AJ moved ahead of the pack. I guess he didn�t want to be last anymore and I don�t blame him, I don�t really enjoy being last either, but I guess at least I can see if something is coming towards us; he would be totally unaware.  
  
  
  
�So what happened?� Brian asked hesitantly. I could tell that he didn�t really want me to tell him at all, but I did anyway.  
  
  
  
�They are all around us.�  
  
  
  
�Who is?�  
  
  
  
�You know��  
  
  
  
�No, I don�t know.�  
  
  
  
�Dead people, I have been seeing them every so often, just staring at us as we move along.�  
  
  
  
Brian had that same �you�re a freak� look on his face. �Did any of them say anything?�  
  
  
  
I nodded, �That no one ever makes it out of the woods.�  
  
  
  
�Is Casper?�  
  
  
  
�No, I don�t know where he is.�  
  
  
  
�Oh well, that�s just great!� Both Brian and I looked ahead of us where the other three had stopped.  
  
  
  
�What is it?� Brian asked as he moved forward. I on the other hand, decided to take that as an opportunity to sit down for a little bit. I was really worn out� talk about needing to get into shape.  
  
  
  
�We are blocked again.� That made me look up and sure enough there was another huge tree sitting in our path.  
  
  
  
�What are we going to do?� I heard Howie ask, at least I�m pretty sure it was him, truth was my head was beginning to throb something awful so I had to close my eyes. I hated getting headaches, ever since I was a little boy I got the worst ones. They would get so bad sometimes that the only thing that helped was having my mother massage my head while I used her lap as a pillow.  
  
  
  
Wow, suddenly I really started to miss my mother. What if we never got out of here and I never got to see my family again? I got so sad all of the sudden and actually felt tears in my eyes. I wiped at them while the guys continued to brain storm what to do next.  
  
  
  
�We could try to go around it.�  
  
  
  
�We could try that.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll go check things out over here�AJ come with me.�  
  
  
  
�Do I have to Brian?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, you do.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin and I will check this direction and we�ll see which way is better�you stay here Nicky, okay?�  
  
  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped a bit, but it was only Howie who was squatting down next to me, �Nicky? Are you okay?�  
  
  
  
I sighed and nodded, �Yeah, my head hurts a little bit.�  
  
  
  
�We are going to go check out that side of the tree and see if it�s passable. Will you be okay alone?� I nodded when I saw Casper standing there.  
  
  
  
�Okay, we�ll be right back then.�  
  
  
  
�I thought we would be able to get out this way�� I said to my ghost friend without looking up. I still had my eyes closed.  
  
  
  
�Nick, I told you that my father will make this journey as hard as possible.�  
  
  
  
�I want my mother�� Oh my God did I just whine to a ghost?  
  
  
  
�I know you do.� He was sounding very sweet now; even though I wasn�t looking I could tell he was sitting right next to me. He also sounded like he was somehow older then before.  
  
  
  
�Are you really just a kid Casper?�  
  
  
  
�I�m ageless Nick, I look like a kid to you, because that�s what you are but I look like whatever it is people want to see I guess.�  
  
  
  
�You�re name�s not Casper either is it?�  
  
  
  
He laughed at me, �No, but to you�it is.�  
  
  
  
�How many times have you done this? Helped people like me out of here?�  
  
  
  
Now I did open my eyes and look at him, he made me feel so safe, very much the same way that Kevin and the rest of the guys did.  
  
  
  
�Quite a few.�  
  
  
  
�So that guy was lying to me then? He said that no one ever makes it out of here.�  
  
  
  
�He is just a stubborn old man Nick, don�t listen to him.�  
  
  
  
�Is he your uncle that no one likes? I have one of those too.� Casper�or whatever his name really was�laughed at me again.  
  
  
  
�Don�t you think that�s some freaky ass shit Rok? I mean seriously�� Both Casper and I turned towards AJ and Brian who were emerging from the trees.  
  
  
  
�Yes, but maybe the earthquakes made it happen.�  
  
  
  
�That many freaking trees? No fucking way man��  
  
  
  
�AJ! I hate when you cuss.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry dude.�  
  
  
  
�We�re not getting out of here are we?� I asked the air across from me known as death�s son.  
  
  
  
�You�ll have to find another way; most likely you�re going to have to climb over them.�  
  
  
  
�Them?� He nodded but it was Brian who suddenly explained as if he heard Casper.  
  
  
  
�Nick, there�s about thirty trees all this size knocked down. It�s like they are making a solid wall and preventing us from leaving.�  
  
  
  
Within seconds Kevin and Howie made their way back towards me too, both with the same news. �It�s almost as if nature has created a wall or something.�  
  
  
  
�We�re going to have to backtrack and find another way.� Kevin said looking back towards the way we came.  
  
  
  
�We don�t have time�let�s climb them.� I stood up as I said that, even though I was wobbly and a little dizzy on my feet.  
  
  
  
�There�s no way buddy�you and Howie will both have trouble getting over those trees and I can�t risk you getting hurt.�  
  
  
  
�We have to try Kevin, there�s no other way. You have to trust me.� I must have looked desperate because he came over and gave me a hug.  
  
  
  
�You�ll be okay kiddo�everything will be okay, but there�s no way you can make it over this. I mean even if we get you over the first one, trust me there�s a ton of them blocking our way.�  
  
  
  
�I have to try Kev.�  
  
  
  
He pat my head, �Are you sure?� I nodded at him, not really all that sure of anything except knowing that if we didn�t do this, we were never getting out of there.  
  
  
  
�Okay then,� He looked over at Howie, �You think you can make it?� Please Howie�don�t wuss out on me. I need you to be strong.  
  
  
  
�If he can do it, then I can too.� He said winking at me.  
  
  
  
�You have a rough road ahead of you, remember that Nick. It�s going to get even harder as you go along, don�t let yourself quit, that�s what he wants and that�s what happens to the people who don�t make it through the woods. They quit.�  
  
  
  
I looked over at Casper and nodded, not being able to say anything because everyone was standing right there. He smiled at me and nodded in his own way. �The people you will see along the way are the ones that never got out. Some are sad, some don�t realize it but most are bitter�watch out for them.�  
  
  
  
�Not your uncle then huh?� I said out loud forgetting what I had just said a second before about everyone standing there.  
  
  
  
�Huh?� That was AJ, giving me one of his �what the fuck� looks.  
  
  
  
�No, not my uncle�� Casper said mid laugh before he just disappeared in front of my eyes.  
  
  
  
�What did you just say Nick?� Kevin asked this time.  
  
  
  
�Oh, I said� well I�ll be a monkey�s uncle.�  
  
  
  
He laughed now, I�m so glad I amuse everyone, �Why?�  
  
  
  
�Just because�so are we ready or not?� Now I was eager to get moving before my body remembered how tired and dizzy it was.  
  
  
  
�Okay�let�s go. Nick I�m going to go up first then you follow, I�ll pull you up and help you the best I can�alright?�  
  
  
  
I nodded at him as he started to climb up the first log, it was really big. I have never seen trees this huge before. The trunk alone had to be at least five feet high, which might not seem that big but considering there were tons of them strewn throughout our path, it was going to be quite a chore.  
  
  
  
He didn�t seem to have much trouble getting over the very first one and before I knew it, all I had to do was reach my hand up to him and he managed to pull me up with help from Brian who was pushing me from the bottom.  
  
  
  
Once I got up there I gasped when I saw the huge line of trees that he was talking about, but I also saw a lot more. In the middle of those trees roaming around like a bunch of characters out of a Where�s Waldo book were ghosts. When they saw me staring at them they all stopped roaming and stared right back.  
  
  
  
�I don�t think I�m going to enjoy this very much.� I found myself saying as Kevin helped to hoist Brian to the top and then they both helped Howie.  
  
  
  
�I don�t think I�m going to be able to get the tent up there��  
  
  
  
�Then leave it behind� That made me look over at Kevin who would never in a billion years leave something that expensive behind. What on earth was going on?  
  
  
  
�You sure?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded and reached out his hand for AJ, once we were all there and got a chance to see what lay ahead there were a few grumbles. The old man who had been taunting us earlier made his way to the tent and sat on it, laughing at us as we started to climb down the first tree trunk.  
  
  
  
�You�ll never make it�it�s going to get much worse��  
  
  
  
I know Casper said to ignore him but I couldn�t help but believe him, especially when I saw the look of hatred the ghosts had on their faces as we all began to descend to where they were standing.  
  
  
 **Just felt the need to add a muhahahaha lol ;O)  
  
  
  
  
**


	20. Chapter 20

  
****

**~ 20 ~**

  
  
�That wasn�t so bad�� AJ said as he helped Howie get down off the tree trunk. I however, couldn�t agree with him because as we all stood on the solid ground, the ghosts were now starting to swarm around us, kind of like what you see in Dawn of the Dead�without the eating the brains part. At least let�s hope no eating brains will be involved because that would suck.  
  
  
  
�Take me with you�� One woman said, she looked like she was about thirty and had a pale face. She reached out her arms to me and tried pulling me out from behind Kevin who I managed to put in front of me like a creepy ghost shield.  
  
  
  
�Alright guys, let�s get going.� He said just as the female ghost stuck her hand through him and reached out to me. I pulled away and back up against the tree we had just climbed, �What�s wrong?� Kevin asked me when he saw the look of freight on my face.  
  
  
  
�Please�take me with you!� She begged. �I miss my daughter; I have to see her again.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry�I don�t think I can.� I said to the air which made Kevin look past me to what I was talking to.  
  
  
  
�You don�t think you can what? Nick we have to get going, if you didn�t think you could do it you should have said something before we climbed the first tree.�  
  
  
  
�He won�t take you�he�s just a selfish kid! It�s not like he�s going to get out of here anyway.� A grouchy female who was standing next to the nicer one said. She was all black and blotchy.  
  
  
  
�Maybe I�ll just grab him and take his place�� A man of about fifty said as he walked towards me, grabbing at my shirt. I moved just in time and instead he went right through the huge tree.  
  
  
  
�AHH!� okay I wasn�t so calm anymore and I took that as a cue to start running to the next tree.  
  
  
  
�Nicky, what�s wrong?� I heard Howie call after me, but I didn�t turn around, I felt them all chasing me, it was a horrible feeling.  
  
  
  
�When you come back here, maybe you can play with me?� A little boy of about ten said, blocking my way towards the next tree.  
  
  
  
I backed up and fell over a rock. �Nick!� Brian said as he came barreling towards me. �What is wrong?�  
  
  
  
�I can�t do this Brian!�  
  
  
  
�Yes you can buddy��  
  
  
  
�No, there are too many of them!� I was panicking now and felt my heart beating so fast in my chest I thought I was going to have a heart attack.  
  
  
  
�Nick, you need to calm down�you can do this.� Once again I had that fuzzy feeling when I felt Brian�s hand reach down and grab my own. I felt transported or something. He made me feel so safe, like no matter what, as long as he said those words, I�d be able to do this. I felt like he was looking down on me even though we were pretty much at the same eye level. I also felt warm and comfortable as if I was lying in a bed. How weird, what the heck was going on?  
  
  
  
�So�are you ready to get up and try again, for me?� He smiled at me, the loving Frick smile, the one that helped me get through so much stuff.  
  
  
  
I nodded at him, �Yeah�I guess so.�  
  
  
  
�Good, come on.� He helped pull me up, �You have a long journey ahead.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t you mean we?�  
  
  
  
He nodded at me, �Yes�we.�  
  
  
  
Kevin, AJ and Howie were all next to us within minutes but none of them mentioned my outburst. I wasn�t sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. Maybe just like I was getting used to seeing dead people, they were getting used to me freaking out.  
  
  
  
�Okay time to do this again�� Kevin said, once again jumping up on the big tree and pulling himself over. He was going to get tired eventually, I thought to myself as he yanked me up on top of the trunk again. Luckily there weren�t quite so many ghosts this time around. There were just a few staring, intrigued by seeing us living people I guess.  
  
  
  
Once we were all up and over the second hurdle we walked on a bit, and repeated the same routine about three more times. Just as I expected after that third time, Kevin was a little slower at helping me up, actually grunting when he did. I felt bad, I wish I had the strength to do it myself but as we got further away from our little camping ground, it seemed as though my energy really began to drain.  
  
  
  
�I think we need to rest for a little bit, maybe eat some food or something.� Kevin said, sitting down and taking a drink out of a water bottle before passing it down the line.  
  
  
  
�Good idea man, I�m getting pretty sore. This is worse than a work out with Fatima.� AJ joked but he was really exhausted and sweaty, in fact they all were.  
  
  
  
As for me, I wasn�t really that sweaty because I didn�t do anything, seemed like Kevin was doing all the work for me, but even still�I wasn�t feeling very well at all.  
  
  
  
�Nick, are you okay? You don�t look so good.� I glanced over at Howie and shook my head.  
  
  
  
�I�ll be fine D.�  
  
  
  
�Did you walk into a patch of poison ivy or something?�  
  
  
  
�Why are you asking me that?�  
  
  
  
�Because it looks like you�re breaking out in a rash.� He pointed to my arms and sure enough, when I looked down I had small speckles of red on my arms. Just great! That�s all I need now, seeing ghosts and uncontrollable itching�although the weird thing is, I wasn�t itchy at all.  
  
  
  
�Weird.�  
  
  
  
�As opposed to what exactly?� He asked winking at me.  
  
  
  
�Do you have a rash?� I asked him now looking to see if maybe we had all maybe broken out but of course Howie didn�t and neither did Brian who I inspected next.  
  
  
  
�Maybe the sun has just given you freckles or something.� Brian teased as he bit into an apple, handing me one and nodding to do the same.  
  
  
  
I wasn�t very hungry, in fact I was so tired the thought of having to even move my jaw was too much to think about but I also wasn�t in the mood for a lecture so I bit into the thing. �Wow these apples have no taste at all!�  
  
  
  
�What are you talking about? They are ripe and juicy.�  
  
  
  
�It�s like eating Styrofoam dude.� I spit it out and placed the apple next to me on the ground.  
  
  
  
�Come on little man, you have to eat something��  
  
  
  
�I�m not hungry Kev�we should get moving soon.� I tried to stand but grew a little dizzy so just stayed there, hoping no one would notice and I�m glad they didn�t.  
  
  
  
�You�re right�just a few more minutes then we�ll be moving again.� He nodded at me and I smiled back at him.  
  
  
  
Sighing I tried to close my eyes for just a little bit, maybe if I did, the headache I was getting would go away. I swear I felt like I was an old man or something. I heard Kevin and Brian talking about something but their voices grew distant and another one started to stand out.  
  
  
  
�Sweetheart can you hear me?� I opened my eyes when I heard my mother�s voice, where on earth did it even come from?  
  
  
  
�I�m over here baby�mommy�s right here.� Mommy? I haven�t called her mommy since I was 5 years old. I turned towards the sound of her voice and sure enough, there standing in the middle of the woods was my mom.  
  
  
  
�Mom?� I asked standing up and slowly walking towards her.  
  
  
  
�Baby�come here, I�ve missed you so much. You have no idea!� I was overcome with emotion. I was usually very angry at my mother these days, I�m pretty sure I was mad at her before we left for this little trip, although about what I can�t really remember, it feels like forever ago.  
  
  
  
�Mom what are you doing here?�  
  
  
  
�I came here for you.� She held out her arms for me to run into and I almost did�almost.  
  
  
  
�Wait�you can�t be real. This isn�t real at all, is it?� I asked stopping more than an arm�s length away from her.  
  
  
  
�Why would you say that pumpkin? Of course this is real. Now, stop fooling around and come give me a hug.�  
  
  
  
I turned to look for the boys but they were nowhere to be found. This was a dream, just like when I jumped into the water. I took several steps back at that point, �Why would you do this to me? Why are you so mean!� I asked this thing that was clearly not my mother. I felt so hurt and betrayed, and now longing for my mother so badly I couldn�t even stand it.  
  
  
  
�Oh sweetheart stop your crying�I�m not mean.�  
  
  
  
�Yes you are and don�t call me sweetheart, I know who you are!�  
  
  
  
�Oh do you?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, and you�re not going to win!�  
  
  
  
�Nick, I always win!� She said before laughing that same maniacal laugh I had heard in the lake as she ran right through me it seemed. For a second I couldn�t breathe, I felt like all of my breath had been sucked out of me.  
  
  
  
I woke up wheezing and grasping for anyone�s arm I could find. �Something�s wrong with Nick!� Howie said alarmed. Obviously it was him that I clutched.  
  
  
  
�I don�t think he can breathe! Nick slow and steady�come on�in and out you can do it�breathe buddy.� D�s soothing voice made me relax a little bit as my heart slowed down and my breathing went back to normal.  
  
  
  
By the time the rest of the guys made their way over to me, I was feeling a lot better. I looked over at D and smiled, �Thanks Howie.�  
  
  
  
He took his hand and sweeped it across my face in a loving way and as he did that my whole body responded by shivering. �Good boy�� He said as if I was his dog or something.  
  
  
  
�Is everything okay over here?� We both looked up at Kevin who I could barely see through the intense sun in the sky. I wish I had sunglasses with me; this sun was really starting to irritate my eyes.  
  
  
  
�I�m okay now�I said standing up and then lending a hand to Howie as well. Thankfully this time around the dizziness was gone.  
  
  
  
�Okay good, let�s get a move on then.� Kevin firmly placed his hand on my shoulder and off we walked to the next big fallen log.  
  
  
  
Kevin slowly climbed up, his feet having a hard time finding a place to fit as he tried to use his arms to pull himself to the top. It seemed as we walked along, the trees got higher and higher. �Okay little man, give me your hand.� He said while lying on his back and extending his arm down as far as it would go.  
  
  
  
I grabbed at it and once again felt myself being lifted off the ground with ease. I swear to God one day I�m going to check under Kevin�s clothes to see if he�s wearing a big S or not.  
  
  
  
One by one we all made it over the huge log, but I became numb when I heard her voice again, �Oh Nickolas�look up here. When I followed her voice I gasped when I saw her standing next to Howie, the only one who hadn�t made it down yet. She had the most evil smile on her face as she pushed at Howie. �Stop that!� I yelled at her.  
  
  
  
�Stop what?� Howie asked, now looking confused.  
  
  
  
�What do you mean honey�stop doing this?� The evil spirit dressed like my mother asked again, pushing D a little harder. It seemed to work that time because Howie�s arms started to flail a bit.  
  
  
  
�Howie keep it steady.� Kevin called, panic settling in his voice.  
  
  
  
�I�m trying�� but just as he said it, my mother gave him one final push and he came falling to the ground.  
  
  
  
We all went running towards him as he writhed in pain, �Howie!!� I yelled as I was the last one to arrive to him.  
  
  
  
Kevin was down on his knees looking at Howie�s ankle which didn�t look like it was in the best shape. �I told you, you�re not going anywhere!� she said and then disappeared into thin air.  
  
  
  
�Howie, were does it hurt?� AJ asked, looking as panicked as Kevin.  
  
  
  
�My ankle, I think it might be broken.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked at it a little closely and then frowned, �I think you might be right Howie.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know how that happened, I mean I was fine and then it felt like something was trying to knock me off of there.� Both AJ and Brian looked at me for confirmation which I gave them by nodding.  
  
  
  
�We can carry you Howie�we might slow down but we can do it.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, no way, if we do that we�ll never make it out of here by nightfall�you have to leave me behind.�  
  
  
  
�NO!� I yelled now sitting next to Howie in a pile of tears. �There is no way we can leave you behind�not here!�  
  
  
  
�I�ll be okay Nicky�you guys can go get help and then someone can come and get me.�  
  
  
  
�No!�  
  
  
  
�Nick maybe we should.� Brian said looking down at Howie with some kind of knowing glance. What the heck was going on?  
  
  
  
�We can�t Brian�� I was full on crying now, almost hyperventilating.  
  
  
  
�Nicky, it�s the only way. Besides I�ll be fine.�  
  
  
  
�He will be.� I looked over at Casper; I didn�t notice he was watching everything until right then.  
  
  
  
�But my mother knocked him down!� I didn�t care that everyone was standing around watching. I was beyond trying to protect myself from being called insane. There was no way I could leave Howie in these woods by himself.  
  
  
  
�He isn�t in any danger; remember it�s you my father wants, not Howie.�  
  
  
  
�But maybe he�ll get mad and take Howie instead.�  
  
  
  
I felt all their eyes on me but I kept going, �I can�t just leave him here, if something were to happen�I�d never forgive myself.�  
  
  
  
�Nicky�I�ll be okay.� Howie�s soft voice came in reply.  
  
  
  
They all were close to me now as if I was the one that needed consoling. What the heck was up with them? I mean Howie and Kevin had no clue what was going on, they didn�t know about Casper or the other ghosts or anything but AJ and Brian had no excuse being so calm.  
  
  
  
�We can�t.�  
  
  
  
�Yes we can and we will.� Kevin said rather sternly.  
  
  
  
�Can�t you help him, make him float or something?�  
  
  
  
�I�m not a magician Nick.� Casper said, now sitting right beside Howie, who continued to rub at his ankle.  
  
  
  
�It�ll be okay Nicky really��  
  
  
  
�Maybe one of you should stay with him, maybe I should stay with him.� I insisted, I mean, at least I would be able to protect him just in case.  
  
  
  
�You have to keep going, I�ll stay.� AJ said plopping down beside Howie, �Besides, I�m a little tired anyway.�  
  
  
  
�You can�t stay here; it�s not safe for you guys.�  
  
  
  
�Look nimrod, I have made up my mind. I�m hanging here with Howie. Besides, he�s much more entertaining than you bozos anyway.�  
  
  
  
�No!�  
  
  
  
�Nick, it�s going to be okay. As soon as we get back to the main road, we�ll tell Grim and he�ll send for help. They�ll be okay.� Kevin reassured, even though I wasn�t quite convinced.  
  
  
  
�They will be okay Nick, your friend is right�now you have to get going, it�s going to be dark soon. Everything changes in the dark Nick�for you�not for them.�  
  
  
  
�But they�ll be here in the dark.�  
  
  
  
�That�s different, please Nick�you�re wasting time. This is exactly what he wanted to happen, don�t you see that?�  
  
  
  
I looked up to see everyone staring at me, most of them looked concerned and perplexed but mostly, they looked scared. But they weren�t scared of the ghosts lurking within inches of them, they were scared of me.  
  
  
  
�I think you guys should go.� Howie said softly to Kevin as if to just prove my point. Kevin nodded and then gave Howie two full bottles of water, a bottle of aspirin and his entire backpack.  
  
  
  
�Keep these with you, just incase its dark by the time I come back. In fact, let me start a fire for you okay?� They both nodded, but Casper seemed annoyed. We were running out of time, I knew it, I felt it.  
  
  
  
In about twenty minutes, Kevin had a pretty kick ass fire going, and both AJ and Howie looked content. I wasn�t though, I was a nervous wreck. There was something that seemed so completely wrong about leaving them here alone in a forest of death�call me crazy but ya know�  
  
  
  
�Alright, I think we should get moving�� Kevin said giving one more glance to both Howie and AJ, �Are you guys sure you want to stay behind?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, everything will be okay�.go and get him out of the woods.� Howie pointed to me when he said that and then he gave me a wink.  
  
  
  
�Okay�� Kevin said before turning away and heading for the next tree to climb over.  
  
  
  
�Take care guys, Howie don�t let this guy talk your ear off.� Brian bat at AJ�s head playfully and then shook Howie�s hand.  
  
  
  
�Don�t worry�Kevin lent me his universal mute button.�  
  
  
  
�Wow that was brave Kev, considering we have Nick with us.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t worry I have an extra one!� He yelled as he tried to figure out the best way to make it over the next tree. �Come on guys, let�s go.�  
  
  
  
Now it was my turn to say goodbye, and I almost wanted to cry. I felt like I was never going to see them again and I hated that feeling. Casper was still there, although he was being very quiet as he watched me move closer to Howie and squat down beside him, �Howie I�m sorry.� I said as I suddenly started to bawl on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
He pulled me close to him and rubbed at my back as he spoke, �Nicky�no worries this isn�t your fault. Everything will be okay�we�ll see each other again.�  
  
  
  
I pulled away from him, �But how did you know that I?�  
  
  
  
�Because I know�now get going and be safe, you can do this Nick�I know you can.�  
  
  
  
I glanced over at Casper who was smiling at me, �I�ll watch them Nick�now go.�  
  
  
  
�Okay...� I turned towards AJ, �Bye AJ.�  
  
  
  
�Wait a minute�for him you�re a blubbering idiot and all I get is a bye AJ? What�s that all about?�  
  
  
  
�I just figured you�d be happy to not be around me.�  
  
  
  
�I am, but still�� I rolled my eyes at him even though I knew he was kidding. �Seriously squirt�you�re going to make it, okay?� He nodded slowly at me and I smiled back at him.  
  
  
  
�Okay�I love you AJ.�  
  
  
  
�Oh stop with the gushy crap�but okay fine� I love you too!� I walked over and hugged him, I couldn�t resist.  
  
  
  
�Let�s go Nick.� I looked up and Kevin had already managed to get himself over the fallen tree and was helping Brian up.  
  
  
  
�Well, what are you waiting for? Go!� AJ demanded, so I did�I ventured towards the tree and once again Kevin pulled me up as if I was nothing more than a pile of dirty clothes.  
  
  
  
I took one last look at Howie and AJ and began to wave when all of the sudden the ground started to shake�sending all three of us flying off the tree.And landing in a body of water.  
  
 **Thanks for reading. :O)  
  
  
  
**


	21. Chapter 21

****

**~ 21 ~**

  
  
  
It was cold, way too cold and it hit me hard as I fell into and then underneath the water. It was the kind of cold when you feel it creeping up over every inch of your body and the chill you feel slowly creeping up is almost unavoidable, culminating in a harsh stinging in your ears. I had a really hard time coming up from below, no matter how much I flailed my arms I felt like I was going nowhere. Just like in my dream, the one where Brian transformed into that lady.  
  
  
  
I managed to finally pull myself up out of the water and blew out some cold air as I yelled for Kevin and Brian, �Can you guys hear me?� I asked. There was a mist coming up from the water creating a dense fog. I couldn�t see very far at all. I turned my body around to face the huge log we had fallen from and could just barely make it out.  
  
  
  
�Brian�Kevin! Can you guys hear me?� I asked again, the air was so cold around me now I was shivering. What if they were stuck under the water or worse yet, what if something was preventing them from coming up! That thought made me take a huge breath and venture back under. I forced myself to open my eyes even though I didn�t want to. I was afraid of what I might see under there, but the water was so murky I couldn�t see a thing.  
  
  
  
I pulled myself up again and took in a big gulp of air. I was panicking and I knew that wasn�t a good thing. It�s bad to panic in water�in the middle of haunted woods where death is looking for you�.yes very, very bad!  
  
  
  
�Kevin!� I screamed once again this time slowly paddling closer to the place where we dropped. Maybe they fell back onto the other side and were with Howie and AJ. Although if that was the case, wouldn�t they be up there on the log looking for me? How come AJ wasn�t up on that log?  
  
  
  
�AJ! Can you hear me?� I screamed as loud as I could. I knew I wasn�t going to get any response.  
  
  
  
�Can�t anybody hear me?� I asked, my voice breaking as I finally allowed my fear to take hold in the form of tears.  
  
  
  
Calm down Nick�.deep breaths�you need to make it to the shore�.come on�I found myself saying over and over again paddling around in search of land, any land. Maybe this is just another one of those dreams. Maybe we never left the camp ground and I�ll wake up and be snug as a bug in a rug right in my sleeping bag.  
  
  
  
I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them again I would be in my tent; but before I could open them, I felt a huge wave hit me from the back. I instantly fell under the water before I had a chance to take in a breath. The taste of salt water hit my lungs and made me want to throw up. This was it; I was going to die right here in the middle of an ocean all alone� or lake� or large-ish body of water.  
  
  
  
Another wave hit me, but I saw it just in time to take a breath. I went under and started to flail to get myself back up to the top. It was getting harder to swim now, like my body suddenly started to weigh a ton. �Somebody help me!� I screamed as loud as possible.  
  
  
  
I thought maybe by now at least Casper would have come to me, but I was really all alone. I started to full on cry now, letting my emotions get the best of me. I knew if I didn�t get to solid ground soon, I was going to drown. �Come on Nick�you can do this�stop crying and get to land�� I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down and tried my best to forget how cold I was.  
  
  
  
Happily, I soon saw what looked like grass; I reached over and pulled myself up and out of the water, coughing like crazy the entire time. Lying on my back, cold and scared I yelled once more, �Brian�Kevin!! Where are you?� But I didn�t get an answer. �Please, don�t leave me all alone�� I sat up crying like a damn baby now, even wiping my nose with my sleeve.  
  
  
  
�Why is this happening to me?� I was so cold I couldn�t make myself warm no matter how hard I tried. I sat with my hands wrapped around my knees and my head resting on my arms, rocking back and forth.  
  
  
  
I missed my family so much. Why did they have to go away without me? They knew how much I needed them to be with me. How could they pawn me off on the guys yet again? I mean yeah, I got to go camping but still, it wasn�t what I really wanted. I really wanted to just spend time with my family as if we were a real family. I know Aaron is busy and he needs them too, but so do I. �It�s not fair.�  
  
  
  
This was supposed to be so much fun, all of us doing something together like camping. I feel so special when they want to do something with me, but then this happens. I have to ruin everything. I always ruin everything.  
  
  
  
�Nick�� I turned to the sound of Casper�s voice. �Stop with the negative thoughts, it only makes him stronger.�  
  
  
  
�Where were you? How come you keep leaving me all alone?�  
  
  
  
�I told you I�d watch your friends�they are safe.�  
  
  
  
�All of them? I can�t find Brian and Kevin�� I started to cry again. If they got hurt because of me, they�d hate me forever.  
  
  
  
�They are okay�they�re looking for you right now.� Just a few seconds after he said that I heard them coming towards me.  
  
  
  
When Brian saw me, he came running, �Nick�.thank God, we thought we lost you!� He grabbed me in a hug and I felt his tears hit my cheek. He gave me that odd tingly feeling again and even though I was soaked to the bone, when he hugged me all I felt was warmth.  
  
  
  
�Don�t ever do that again little man�do you understand me?� Kevin asked, grabbing me in a hug as well. Once again he was warm as the sun. I didn�t want to let go. Why weren�t they wet?  
  
  
  
�Didn�t you guys fall into the water?� I asked them pulling away and feeling very confused. They were bone dry while I was soaked like a wet rat.  
  
  
  
�Water?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�when the earthquake happened didn�t you fall off the log into the water?�  
  
  
  
They both looked at each other as if I had said the stupidest thing in the world, and then Kevin placed his arms around my shoulder. �We fell but luckily ended up on the grass. We couldn�t find you anywhere, you fell into water?�  
  
  
  
I moved away from him and held my arms out to the side to show him how wet I was, the weird thing about that is, I was no longer wet at all�what the heck? �I fell into water I swear I did. I thought I was going to drown.�  
  
  
  
Kevin sighed and smiled at me, putting his hand by my face, �Well, you�re okay now and that�s all that matters�but we should keep moving.�  
  
  
  
I wanted to do what he said, just forget about what happened but I was having a hard time trying, �How did you not see the water? I mean look at it!� I turned and pointed to the huge lake that still had mist coming off of it.  
  
  
  
�Nick�� Brian started, by his stammering I knew what he was going to say so I prepared myself for it. �There�s nothing there.�  
  
  
  
�You can�t see that?� I asked again, how could they not see that huge ass body of water?  
  
  
  
They looked at each other once again and then both shook their heads. Of course what I did next probably didn�t help in the �Nick is not insane� defense; I turned towards Casper and asked him. �You see it don�t you?�  
  
  
  
�Of course I do.�  
  
  
  
�How come they can�t?�  
  
  
  
�Nick, who are you talking to? Brian who is he talking to?� Kevin�s confused voice asked in the background.  
  
  
  
�Because it�s almost time Nick. That�s why you have to keep moving. You just fell into the lake of regret, it�s one of the last places you go before stepping out of the woods.�  
  
  
  
�So, that means I�m almost home? We�re almost there?�  
  
  
  
�Brian�he�s freaking me out a little.�  
  
  
  
�Not necessarily Nick��  
  
  
  
�Oh.�  
  
  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. It was only Brian thankfully, he smiled at me and then over at Casper, even though he couldn�t see him, �We need to go Frack.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�� I looked back at Casper but once more he was gone.  
  
  
  
�Are you feeling okay little man?� Kevin asked me after walking in silence for a little while. It was nice not having to worry about climbing over logs or anything, seemed like they all disappeared. Maybe they were never there to begin with, who the hell even knows anymore?  
  
  
  
I really was having a hard time, but it wasn�t only because I wasn�t feeling well, it was more of a mental thing. With every step we took, I found myself getting sadder and sadder. I wanted to just give up, what�s the use anyway? Once we got out of the woods and back home, it�s not like I would have anyone waiting for me. My parents would still be with Aaron and the guys would still be stuck with me. I�m sure they would all want to do their own things. Kevin will run for Kris the second we are out of here. Brian and Howie will call their families and AJ will have his mother waiting for him at the hotel.  
  
  
  
I�ll be the only one all alone�again.  
  
  
  
�Nick, you never answered me�.how are you feeling?�  
  
  
  
I looked over at Kevin and shrugged, �Okay I guess.�  
  
  
  
�Are you tired? You look really tired and flushed.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�kind of.�  
  
  
  
�What�s wrong? You�ve been too quiet.�  
  
  
  
I shrugged again; I didn�t much feel like talking. What was the point anyway? It wouldn�t change anything.  
  
  
  
�Talk to me kiddo, what�s wrong?�  
  
  
  
That�s when I stopped walking and sat down on the ground, �I don�t think I can do this anymore.�  
  
  
  
�Do what?�  
  
  
  
Brian, who had been walking ahead of us and whistling, stopped when he saw me sitting down. He came over towards us, �We really need to keep moving Nick.�  
  
  
  
�Why? What�s the point?�  
  
  
  
�What are you talking about?� Brian looked annoyed, �you know what the point is!�  
  
  
  
�Well, I give up��  
  
  
  
�What? You can�t give up�we�re so close to getting out of here! What�s going on with you?�  
  
  
  
Kevin walked off by himself for a second as if to give the two of us some time to talk, that was odd. Normally he would jump in with his two cents by now. �Well, I can give up and I am!�  
  
  
  
Brian�s reaction wasn�t the classic �Frick deals with angsty teen� way. He walked over and grabbed my arm, pulling me off the ground kind of hard.  
  
  
  
�AH! What the heck!�  
  
  
  
�You aren�t giving up, not this time!� He yelled as he pulled me along.  
  
  
  
�Brian you�re hurting me! Stop!�  
  
  
  
�No, not this time�whenever anything gets too hard you quit, well I�m not letting you quit this time!�  
  
  
  
�Brian stop it�Kevin!�  
  
  
  
�Kevin�s not going to let you quit either!�  
  
  
  
�But he�ll stop you from hurting me�I think you�re breaking my arm!� He let go then and I fell backwards. I swear I�m going to invent a built in ass buffer, like an air bag or something to put into all jeans. I will make millions.  
  
  
  
I started rubbing my sore arm, knowing he�d feel bad. I don�t think it worked. �If you don�t get your ass up right now I�m dragging you by your hair!�  
  
  
  
�Why are you doing this to me?� Yeah okay fine�I was crying again.  
  
  
  
�We don�t have time for this Nick, just get up and let�s keep going!�  
  
  
  
�You�re not Brian at all are you?� My eyes got big when it hit me that I was probably right, because Brian would have never ever done anything like that to me. Never in a million years.  
  
  
  
Suddenly I felt that chill in the air, the same one I felt whenever evil Howie made an appearance. I started scooting back slowly on my behind when I realized I was able to see my own breath. �Stay away from me.� I warned as he slowly began walking towards me.  
  
  
  
�Nick, stop being ridiculous, I�m only trying to help you.�  
  
  
  
�How? By hurting me?�  
  
  
  
�Oh come on, I didn�t hurt you�I barely touched you!�  
  
  
  
�Stay away�I mean it!� My voice was shaking but I�ll be damned if I was going to let evil Brian win this round.  
  
  
  
�Where is Brian?�  
  
  
  
�I�m right here in front of you!�  
  
  
  
�Kevin!�  
  
  
  
�Stop calling Kevin!�  
  
  
  
�No�Kevin!!� I screamed a little louder that time but still he didn�t show up. What in the world was going on?  
  
  
  
�What did you do to Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�The same thing I did to you�nothing!� I was about to stand when the earth around us started to shake once again. �Nick, you have to keep yourself calm can�t you see what�s happening?�  
  
  
  
�What?� I managed to say before losing my footing and once again landing�you guessed it; into the water� you know the water that supposedly wasn�t even there! For not being there it sure was cold as hell!  
  
  
  
�Guys!� I said once more flailing my arms trying to keep my head above water. It felt even colder this time and I found my energy waning rapidly.  
  
  
  
�Help me please!!�  
  
  
  
�Nick, you need to relax!� Brian called from the shore�nice, I guess at least he saw me this time.  
  
  
  
�See? I told you there was water�I�� I didn�t get to finish my sentence because I got sucked under once again. This time I felt something grab at my ankle and really began to panic when I couldn�t break free of it.  
  
  
  
I tried to open my eyes in the murky water to get a better look at what it might be and lo and behold holding my ankle was my very own father. He seemed to be smiling as he did it too.  
  
  
  
�Where do you think you�re going Nick?� He asked me as if we were on dry land. I kicked at him furiously and hit him in the face which made him let go. Once out of his grip, I swam for the surface of the water and then once up, toward the shore.  
  
  
  
There were a lot of ghosts in the water with me this time as opposed to last time when I was all alone. They all just kind of bobbed up and down with the current, their faces halfway covered by water as if they were alligators ready to attack.  
  
  
  
My father then did the same thing, coming only up to the surface so I could see his eyes and nothing more. I turned and headed back to the shore, afraid to have my back to these people but more scared to be alone in the water with them. Suddenly, I became dizzy and started seeing double. �Not now!� I said to myself as I bit my lip, maybe if I inflicted pain on myself it would help me to focus, but it didn�t work. I felt myself going under again and this time, I felt helpless to stop it.  
  
  
  
 _�He�s running out of time�I can�t handle this anymore!�  
  
  
  
�Brian�he�ll be okay, I know he will.�  
  
  
  
�How can you say that Kevin? We�re losing him.�_  
  
  
  
I felt a cool hand petting my cheek as if I was a dog. It felt nice and warm, but most importantly it felt safe. I opened my eyes to see Kevin looking down at me as I lay with my head on his lap. �Kevin�what happened? Did you get me out of the water? I thought I was going to drown.�  
  
  
  
Gradually I sat up and immediately tensed up when I saw Brian sitting on a log staring at me, �Kevin, that�s not Brian�keep him away from me!�  
  
  
  
�Relax Nick�you have to stay calm or else it�ll happen again.�  
  
  
  
�What will happen again?�  
  
  
  
�An earthquake.� Brian answered as if he wanted to tag a �duh� on there or something. How on earth can an earthquake be my fault? I mean I know I tend to get blamed for everything that happens in the whole universe, but an earthquake?  
  
  
  
I looked over at the water and the odd, creepy ghosts were still all doing there �I�m an alligator� impersonation but happily, my father was nowhere near them anymore.  
  
  
  
�How did I get out of the water?� I asked Kevin again; although why I asked I have no clue. It�s not like he was going to have an answer for me or anything.  
  
  
  
�Nick�I think it�s time to show you something.� Uh oh�that was never a good thing to hear. Isn�t this usually the time in horror movies when the guy you always thought was your best friend takes off his mask and ends up being some kind of creepy sand monster who then proceeds to eat you slowly?  
  
  
  
�I don�t think I want to see��  
  
  
  
�I know but�I really don�t know what else to do. We�re running out of time.�  
  
  
  
�You aren�t that talking groundhog are you?�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Nothing�never mind�� I stood up and shook the dirt off of my jeans, �We better continue on or we�ll never get out of here by nightfall.�  
  
  
  
�I knew you wouldn�t quit.� Brian said, smiling at me.  
  
  
  
�I know I may whine and complain to the point you all want to kill me, but I�m not a quitter! Well, not always.�  
  
  
  
�Good Nick.� Kevin said semi smiling, why wasn�t he full out grinning like a madman though? I mean I just said I wasn�t giving up; they should be doing a dance, right?  
  
  
  
�So, let�s go then.� I said and started to walk in the same direction we had been going, but stopped when I didn�t hear them following me.  
  
  
  
�What?� I asked confused as they just stood there looking at me, �You were just about to pull me by my hair to get me to keep moving but now you are just planted in one spot�let�s go Brian!�  
  
  
  
Brian looked at his cousin who then looked at me, �You�re right Nick, it�s time to go�but I�m afraid you have to go the rest of the way alone.�  
  
  
  
�What? Is this some kind of joke?� I asked, nervous laughing as I looked from one cousin to the next.  
  
  
  
�I�m afraid not little man�come on, I need to show you something.�  
  
  
  
Now Casper was standing there right next to Kevin and nodded slowly at me, �Remember how I told you things would start making more sense as you went along?� I nodded at my ghost friend.  
  
  
  
�Well, now�s the time. You�re about to get all your answers.�  
  
  
  
�But I don�t understand�� I said to Casper, but it was Kevin who answered me.  
  
  
  
�You will�come on buddy.� He said patting my back and leading me towards a patch of trees.  
  
  
  
We walked slowly towards the trees where I once again looked at Brian who was staring at me much the same way all the dead people in the water were. He looked away just as I walked through the trees and saw what Kevin had wanted me to see.  
  
  
  
I gasped.  
  
  
 **Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! I'm taking about a month off, so i'll see you I guess at the end of May. :O)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kidding! lmao I had to, I couldn't resist. I would never leave you guys hanging like that. I'll be back next Wednesday with the second to last chapter I believe. :O) Have a Happy Easter! I know, i'm so evil :OP Oooh even after I was mean, The evil Ariana herself has made a site devoted to my book. Here's the link...if you have the time go check it out :O)  
  
Wow lot's of :O) in this A/N lol  
  
[  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
](http://www.freewebs.com/melstree/melstree.html)**


	22. Chapter 22

****

**~ 22 ~**

  
  
  
I stood with my mouth wide open, staring and unbelieving what I was looking at, �How is this possible�I don�t understand�� I managed to get out finally after what felt like a lifetime of just staring.  
  
  
  
�I know it seems confusing to you right now�� Kevin started but I wouldn�t let him finish.  
  
  
  
�Oh you think?� Yes, even in the state of complete shock I was in, I still managed to find room for sarcasm.  
  
  
  
My legs suddenly felt like jello and I thought I was going to fall, so I quickly scanned the area around me and was happy to see a big boulder sitting there. I took a few steps and sat down. �Now, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on around here?� I was speaking to both Kevin and Casper but Kevin of course looked at me oddly that I was speaking plural when he was the only one there. Oh hell, like that even mattered anymore.  
  
  
  
Kevin came and sat beside me while Casper watched, �I don�t know how to say this�so I�m just going to explain as best I can.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, well better start because I�m totally confused and getting a little uneasy here Kev��  
  
  
  
Kevin glanced over at what had me so anxious and then back to me, �Nick, this isn�t real.�  
  
  
  
I rolled my eyes at him, �What isn�t real?�  
  
  
  
�This�me and you talking right now�this isn�t real; it�s just your brain�s way of processing what�s happened to you.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
He placed his hand on my shoulder, call me crazy but that felt real as hell. �Tell me what you remember�I mean the very last thing you remember before we got to this camp ground.�  
  
  
  
I took a deep breath and tried to look away from what Kevin had so desperately wanted me to see. �I remember you guys all being annoyed with how excited I was. You were upset about getting into a fight with Kristin and kept honking your damn horn to have us leave��  
  
  
  
He smiled, �Even before we took this trip.�  
  
  
  
�Brian was helping me pack because I wasn�t done yet and you were having ten and a half fits about it.�  
  
  
  
�Ten and a half huh?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah.�  
  
  
  
�Nick�even before that, think to way before then�think about it, just for a second�if it helps close your eyes to remember.�  
  
  
  
�No way Jose! I�m not closing my eyes only to open them again and find you as some kind of weird tree monster. I have seen enough horror movies to know how that will end up.�  
  
  
  
�Just do it!�  
  
  
  
�You know if you are made up, you�re still being a total jerk Kevin!�  
  
  
  
�Nick, you�re running out of time�now do it!�  
  
  
  
I looked over at Casper who nodded at me, �He�s right�close your eyes and you�ll remember.�  
  
  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to think back to what felt like so long ago. Back to the hotel, before we left for this stupid camping trip from hell. I remember having a conversation with my father on the phone. I was so angry at him because I wanted him to come with us. God, I had been looking forward to camping for such a long time. I wanted everything to be perfect. Having my father there with me would have been amazing, but then he suddenly backed out. He gave me some excuse about having to do something with the girls while mom was with Aaron. I had called him in tears begging him to change his mind, like some pathetic five year old.  
  
  
  
He hung up on me.  
  
  
  
�I had a fight with my father.� I said with my eyes still closed.  
  
  
  
�Yes you did, you came to me right after that�do you remember that part?�  
  
  
  
I nodded; of course I remember that part. I always went looking for either Brian or Kevin when something like that happened. It�s not like I wanted consoling, more like I needed to be around someone I thought cared. Brian was out with AJ and Howie though, so I went to find Kevin. He had just gotten off the phone with Kristin, he was mad.  
  
  
  
�You had a fight with Kris.�  
  
  
  
�Yes, a big one.�  
  
  
  
�She wanted to come up to surprise you that weekend but her plans were spoiled because we were going camping��  
  
  
  
�That�s right.�  
  
  
  
I suddenly felt a soft breeze on my face; it felt cool and smelled so fresh. I love the smell of water and being outside, but I didn�t open my eyes. I kept thinking back to that night�  
  
  
  
I walked into his room and sat there as he yelled at his girlfriend and I was just about to leave when he held his hand up for me to stay. �You asked me if I was feeling okay and I said I had a headache.�  
  
  
  
I didn�t feel very good, by the time I hit Kevin�s room. I thought it was from crying, you know how you sometimes get a bad headache from crying too much? But I think I was getting sick. It felt like a cold kind of. �I was afraid if I told you I didn�t feel well that you would use that as an excuse to cancel the trip.�  
  
  
  
�But I knew you didn�t feel well, you looked like crap.�  
  
  
  
�So you told me to wait in your room while you searched for aspirin�Kevin this seems pointless�� I opened my eyes and looked at him, disgusted.  
  
  
  
�It�s not.� He warned me, giving me his look and making me close my eyes again.  
  
  
  
�Okay fine�I stayed there in your room and laid on the bed�the only thing that made me happy was thinking about how much fun we�d have out here.�  
  
  
  
�What happened next?�  
  
  
  
I tried to remember but for some reason I couldn�t. Logically it would seem that he brought me back some aspirin and I went to bed, but really the next thing I remember is packing for this trip.  
  
  
  
�I can�t remember what happened next.�  
  
  
  
�Think��  
  
  
  
�I�m thinking�but the next thing I remember is packing.�  
  
  
  
I was confused; no matter how hard I tried, nothing came to me, �Did I maybe just go to bed at that point?�  
  
  
  
�No little man�you didn�t.�  
  
I opened my eyes once again, growing increasingly frustrated, �This is ridiculous, is this some kind of trick to just delay me again?� I asked Casper this time.  
  
  
  
�Before you move forward, you have to think back Nickolas�try to remember, even though you don�t think you do, it�s in there.� Casper said that as he calmly sat beside me now. When he had moved next to me was anyone�s guess. And where the hell was Brian? Someone should stay with Brian before something eats him.  
  
  
  
Eat�.That�s right, �You were trying to get me to eat.�  
  
  
  
�Yes, I was and trying to get you to drink something, you were dehydrated.�  
  
  
  
I nodded at him and closed my eyes again, suddenly feeling so thirsty I thought my lips would crack open. �I wanted to drink but I couldn�t find the strength. I was so cold and tired.� I felt a shiver run down my spine as I began to freeze, the cool breeze coming up from the water suddenly intensified.  
  
  
  
�I was so cold�I thought the air conditioning was broken�but then it suddenly got warm.�  
  
  
  
�That�s because you had a high fever.�  
  
  
  
�My head hurt so much all I could do was moan and cry�I knew this trip was going to be cancelled and once it was we�d never actually reschedule it. I was the only one who actually wanted to go anyway. Every bone in my body ached; I mean the pain was just so overwhelming. My neck was so stiff and my head�I never want to feel that way again.�  
  
  
  
�So you shut your brain off�� Kevin whispered.  
  
  
  
�I shut my brain off�� I repeated. Suddenly in an odd way, it did make sense.  
  
  
  
All the pain and sickness I had felt at the hotel suddenly came back and hit me like a wave. It was awful, so bad. I was so sick, �I remember you carrying me somewhere.�  
  
  
  
�To the car, to rush you to the hospital�� He answered.  
  
  
  
�I didn�t want to go��  
  
  
  
�I know��  
  
  
  
�But you forced me too.�  
  
  
  
�Yes I did.� I opened my eyes and looked over at Kevin who was now standing over by the bed in the middle of the woods. The bed I was lying in attached to all kinds of weird beeping machines. He was staring at himself staring down at me�that sounds odd but you know what I mean. Howie was slouched in a chair next to Kevin snoring loudly while Brian sat beside me with his chin in his hands. I felt my hand tingle suddenly and noticed AJ reach over and grab my hand in his. They were all surrounding me as I laid there unable to do anything. How could I feel him grab my hand? I mean AJ wasn�t even here, he was with Howie.  
  
  
  
�I�m confused Kevin�� I confessed as I walked closer to where he was. He turned to me then and smiled.  
  
  
  
�I know you are Nick,� he answered but then Casper stepped in.  
  
  
  
�You�re very sick, you have meningitis�they can�t get your fever down and you�re running out of time.�  
  
  
  
I suddenly felt tired again as if I had just run a marathon, �What�s happening to me? Why am I starting to feel so bad?� I swayed on my feet and was quickly caught by Kevin who helped me sit back down on the boulder.  
  
  
  
�You�re fighting it�you�re trying to wake up buddy�you can do it, I know you can.� Kevin whispered to me as I closed my eyes. They were so heavy all of the sudden�and the headache was back. I felt horrible�and scared.  
  
  
  
I only had my eyes closed for a few seconds, but when I opened them, Kevin was gone and so was my bed in the woods. Casper however, was still there and staring at me. �Where did Kevin go?� I stood up frantically looking around.  
  
  
  
He had to be there somewhere, but I knew it before Casper even said it, �He�s gone now Nick, and he�s waiting for you just outside of the woods.�  
  
  
  
�But this isn�t real�he said it�s all in my mind.�  
  
  
  
�He was half right; the guys were all in your head. See, you don�t think you can do anything without them. In fact, you don�t have any confidence in yourself at all.�  
  
  
  
�That�s not true.� I folded my arms defensively in front of me, �I do plenty without them.�  
  
  
  
�But you never believe you can.�  
  
  
  
�That�s not�� I knew it was true, so I stopped. He was right; I always relied on them to help me through everything, even more so than my own parents. In a way, they were my parents. I loved them so much and looked up to them for guidance and support.  
  
  
  
�How come my family wasn�t there with me?�  
  
  
  
�What do you mean?�  
  
  
  
�In my hospital room�how come I didn�t see my family? Did they not even care?� I rubbed at my eyes which were now hurting pretty badly. The sunlight wasn�t helping. I wish I was wearing a pair of sunglasses.  
  
  
  
�Nick you mustn�t concern yourself with that right now, you�re main goal needs to be getting out of here.�  
  
  
  
�But if this isn�t real�then I�m not really here at all right?�  
  
  
  
�You�re wrong, this place is real Nick, and all those people you saw out there in the woods and the water�all of them are real too. They quit trying to find their way out of here.�  
  
  
  
�I can�t do this alone�I�m too scared. I�ll never make it alone.� I rubbed my wet eyes once again. I have never felt so abandoned before, well actually maybe I have. Maybe I always felt this way. Perhaps that was the problem.  
  
  
  
�Have faith in yourself Nick.�  
  
  
  
�I�m scared.�  
  
  
  
�You�re almost there Nickolas�you only have a little ways to go, but it�s not going to be easy. As you get closer to the edge of the woods, your journey will get harder and harder. You�ll start to feel the sickness that put you here in the first place. You have to fight it though; otherwise you�ll be stuck here.�  
  
  
  
I looked up at Casper who had a loving smile on his face, �You can do this Nick�get up and keep walking.�  
  
  
  
�But what if I get lost?�  
  
  
  
�You won�t get lost.�  
  
  
  
�What if I run into your dad?�  
  
  
  
�You might�I wish I could tell you otherwise but you might��  
  
  
  
�Will you help me?�  
  
  
  
He smiled at me once more, �I�m afraid I can�t go much farther than this as well.�  
  
  
  
�But��  
  
  
  
�Nick it�s your choice�I can�t force you to keep going but I can�t just stand here and keep you company. I�ve got a lot of things to do.�  
  
  
  
I nodded at him, and then�he was gone, leaving me all alone in the woods with nothing but the sound of the howling wind to guide me.  
  
  
  
Maybe I would just stay. I mean, what was so bad about being stuck in the woods? I would have the guys here with me forever as my friends, just the five of us having a great time, fishing and hiking and swimming. No more problems, no more schedules to keep and brutal rehearsals that went so long I would sometimes puke from exhaustion. No more leaving home all the time and listening to my parents argue to no end about me and my money. No more Lou and management telling me to act cute and not say anything stupid.  
  
  
  
�Nick there you are, I�ve been looking everywhere for you.� I turned to the sound of Brian�s voice. He was holding a basketball in his hand and when I saw him he smiled and threw it my way. �Let�s get a quick game in before dinner.�  
  
  
  
�But where? We�re kind of in the middle of the woods Brian if you haven�t noticed! Like duh!� He laughed at me and then motioned for me to follow him.  
  
  
  
�I�ll show you�come on!� I took a few steps and then stopped. He was heading back the way we had come.  
  
  
  
�I need to go the other way Brian.�  
  
  
  
�Aw come on Nick, it won�t kill you, just come shoot some hoops with me!�  
  
  
  
�But��  
  
  
  
�The court is back at the camp�come on�while you were out here Howie and AJ put one up, it�s awesome! You�ve gotta check it out!�  
  
  
  
I started to walk with him again, noticing that with every step I took back towards the camp, I felt better. My eyes hurt less and the pain in my head was going away. Now I would surely beat his butt at basketball. I found myself running to catch up with him and when he saw me chasing him he picked up his speed.  
  
  
  
�Frick�slow down!� I screamed after him, well more like giggle screamed.  
  
  
  
�Come on pokey�you were always so sloooow.� He purposely dragged the word out to annoy me. I hate it when he calls me slow!  
  
  
  
Then suddenly I stopped, �I can�t go with you Brian.� I yelled after him, but he never came back, so I turned and started to walk away.  
  
  
  
�You�re making a mistake you know.� I turned to see him standing there with scowl on his face, �You and I can have so much fun here, don�t you think?�  
  
  
  
�You�re not real.�  
  
  
  
�Or maybe all of that other stuff wasn�t real. Did you ever stop to think of that? Maybe Casper isn�t real and he�s getting you to walk into a trap.�  
  
  
  
�No, that�s not true�I have to go now Brian.�  
  
  
  
�You�re making a mistake Nick!�  
  
  
  
I took a deep breath and started to walk back towards my goal. The pain in my head hit me all at once as if I had just been hammered with a�basketball. Damn! That�s because I was just hammered with a basketball. It happened so fast, I barely had time to duck. It hit me full on in my head and I went stumbling to the ground and fell down a huge hill as Brian laughed in the background.  
  
 **Did you see that coming? LOL :OP  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	23. Chapter 23

****

**~ 23 ~**

  
  
  
  
I laid there face down on the ground for awhile. Mostly because I felt like I didn�t have the strength to get up. The pain in my head was back as well as the pain I felt in my neck. The only way to describe it is to say that it felt like a piranha was attached to me. Not that I know how that feels, but if I had to take a guess�yup I�d go with man eating fish.  
  
  
  
I moaned as I finally allowed myself to try to sit up, I was really sick. I don�t recall ever being this sick before and I don�t ever want to be this sick ever again. �Of course you have never been this sick before Carter�.you�re friggin dying remember?�  
  
  
  
That thought made me start rocking as I held tight to my legs. I knew I wouldn�t be able to make it, there�s no way I could get up that hill alone. I was lucky I could stay sitting in an upright position. I began to cry again but this time I think it was pretty darned justified. Besides it wasn�t only a �poor me� cry. It was also because I felt so horrible.  
  
  
  
As I sat there more details started coming back to me. Lying on Kevin�s bed and realizing while he was gone that something was terribly wrong. I had sat up and noticed that his pillow was soaked in my sweat and my hands were shaking so badly I thought I was going to have a seizure. I had never been so scared in my life. I mean you know how bad it must be when you actually WANT Kevin to come back.  
  
  
  
I remember getting up and walking towards the door, I was going to scream out in the hallway for anybody to come, but thankfully that�s when he showed up. He was with Howie, if I remember correctly.  
  
  
  
They helped me back to bed and I just cried like a baby, balled up in a fetal position as one of them pat my back and told me everything would be okay�  
  
  
  
I looked up at the sky and started trembling when I realized that slowly the sun was going away. If I didn�t get out of here soon, I would be trapped here, in the dark. �Great��  
  
  
  
So I took a few deep breaths, rolled over on all fours and then slowly stood myself up. The world started spinning at that point but I just closed my eyes and took a few more deep breaths until it passed. Thankfully, it did.  
  
  
  
�Okay�you can do this Nick�no chickening out.� I said to myself as if I was Kevin talking to me.  
  
  
  
I walked over to the huge hill that I would have to climb and sighed when I saw how steep it was. I glanced over at the other side, the one I fell from, and gasped when I saw evil Brian still staring at me smiling. What�s even worse is he was now joined by a bunch of ghosts. Maybe watching people try to get out of here had become their new past time. I mean it�s not like they had anything better to do.  
  
  
  
They weren�t smiling though, maybe they were secretly rooting for me to get out of this place�yeah, I�m going to go with that thought.  
  
  
  
�You�ll never make it.� He said to me again.  
  
  
  
�You�re just jealous because I am going to make it and you didn�t!� Hey, if he was going to mock me I was going to mock him.  
  
  
  
�I can easily get out of here if I want to, but I don�t because I live here.�  
  
  
  
�Right�I think you aren�t leaving because you don�t know how to.� Is it possible to trick a non existing, evil Brian to help you out of the woods? Let�s find out shall we.  
  
  
  
A second later he was right by my side, �I can get up this hill faster than you I bet.�  
  
  
  
�Right, if that makes you feel better about yourself, then be my guest.� I rolled my eyes at him but inside was trying my hardest not to just start laughing.  
  
  
  
�Fine, I�ll race you up the hill and I�ll even give you a head start.�  
  
  
  
�No, this isn�t a race, this is a dare.�  
  
  
  
He smirked at me and put his hand to his chin. �A dare huh?�  
  
  
  
�Yes Brian�you think you�re so strong�I bet you can�t make it up that hill with me on your back.�  
  
  
  
He looked at the hill then at me. I could tell he was sizing the situation up in his head. �Okay it�s a deal! Hop on!� I jumped on his back, thanking God I was able to outsmart him, but after all it was really me I was outsmarting right? The real Brian would have never gone for this one. The real Brian would have turned it around so that I was carrying him up the hill and what�s worse is, he probably still would have made me feel like I had won.  
  
  
  
�Okay here we go!� He said and then he started his climb. I held on tight as he struggled with the steep slope of the hill. I closed my eyes to avoid the oncoming wave of dizziness and had another memory, this time of Brian.  
  
  
  
I�m not exactly sure how many days had actually gone by in the hotel room. If it all happened in the span of a few hours or a few days, but I do remember waking up and staring at Brian who was sitting on the bed beside me, wiping my head with a nice cold washcloth.  
  
  
  
He looked stressed out, he might have even been crying. He wasn�t calm in the least and neither was anyone else in the room and at that point, even though I was too weak to even move my head a few inches to see who those people were, by the panicked tone of voice they were using and the shouting over each other, I knew things were very bad.  
  
  
  
Brian looked at me and forced himself to smile, �You�ll be okay Fracky�just hang on�we�re taking you to the hospital.�  
  
  
  
�No�please.� I remember begging him.  
  
  
  
That�s when Kevin had come into view. He looked down at me and placed his hand on my head. �He needs to go now! We don�t have time to wait for an okay.�  
  
  
  
There was more arguing as he once again moved out of my view. Brian looked down and smiled at me. I don�t recall ever seeing him force a smile quite like that before. I believe that�s when I knew I wasn�t doing very well�  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes when I felt myself not moving. I was on the ground just as I was before. I sighed, bummed that it was just another one of those stupid dreams, but when I sat up, I wasn�t at the bottom of the hill anymore. I was on top of it.  
  
  
  
Once again I stood up, this time it was even harder than the last time, I had to grab at a tree to stop myself from falling. When I did maintain my balance though, I caught a glimpse of Brian. He was standing on the other side of the hill once more, with basketball in hand and when he noticed me look over at him he waved and smiled.  
  
  
  
�Thanks.� I yelled across the valley.  
  
  
  
�You did it, not me.� He said before turning and disappearing from my view. I knew even evil Brian couldn�t be that evil�I mean he�s Brian!  
  
  
  
So, I made it up the hill, it couldn�t be too much farther now right? I put my hand up to my eyes to shield what was left of the sun, hoping that I would see a line of trees or a road or an exit sign�something to let me know this nightmare was almost over.  
  
  
  
All I saw were lights though, the same ones I had seen in the tent on the night that Sarah and her family crossed over. �Please let those lights not be for me�please- please -please!� I prayed.  
  
  
  
I walked a few more steps, I had to stop and rest every ten or so. I swear I was worse than an old man. Now I know how Kevin must feel after workouts.  
  
  
  
Flashes of light started to illuminate the sky as the sun began to set. �Keep moving Nick�you�re running out of time.� I forced myself to jog a little as I went on. Luckily I ran into no one, but I did hear that all too familiar cry of the wind as it seemed to twirl around me, saying my name and telling me to stop.  
  
  
  
Another memory came to me then�we were in the car on the way to the hospital, I was writhing in pain. I felt so bad. Kevin�s panicked voice wasn�t helping any and neither was Howie�s. They were sitting in the front seat as far as I could remember. It was so hard to keep my eyes opened and Brian was babbling to me, trying to keep me awake. Nothing was working though, I kept closing my eyes�dosing off.  
  
  
  
�Nick, wake up!� I�m not sure how long he had been saying that. I opened my eyes but when I tried to talk I couldn�t�all I saw was a bright light. The last thing I heard him say was oh my God!  
  
  
  
�I thought that was a dream but it wasn�t. That actually happened, how odd. Well at least nothing really pulled us out of the car I guess.� I shrugged, and shook my head. �And now I�m talking to myself again�wonderful.�  
  
  
  
�You tend to remember the last thing you see before coming here as a dream�.sometimes a nightmare.� I turned to the sound of a familiar voice, one I thought I�d never hear again.  
  
  
  
�Grim?� The older man smiled at me and held his lantern out to get a better look.  
  
  
  
�The one and only, didn�t I tell you boys not to go playing in the woods?�  
  
  
  
�But�I had to get out of here.�  
  
  
  
�Happens every damn time�I give a few simple directions and they never get followed�� He said more to himself than to me. Okay can I have evil Brian back now? I much prefer evil Brian or evil Howie to this guy. How did my mind even dream him up?  
  
  
  
�We better get moving then�best to not be out here in the darkness.� He turned and started walking up a dirt path.  
  
  
  
�So�where are we going?�  
  
  
  
�You want to go home right? Well that�s where you�re going then�home.�  
  
  
  
I smiled, for the first time in forever, I felt hopeful. �Really?� I asked him almost not wanting him to answer.  
  
  
  
He turned and grimaced at me, �Really�� He said forcing himself to smile.  
  
  
  
�Aren�t you even going to ask me where my friends went?�  
  
  
  
�No.�  
  
  
  
�You aren�t curious?�  
  
  
  
�I already know�I have lived in these woods my entire life Nickolas Gene Carter.�  
  
  
  
�Wait�how did you know my name? Did I tell you my name?�  
  
  
  
�You are blonde aren�t you? Now let�s go�time�s a wasting.�  
  
  
  
I nodded and followed behind him, keeping my distance, just in case. He was really creepy this guy and sad to say even after all the stuff I had been through, he still kind of out creeped a lot of the ghosts and such I saw.  
  
  
  
Especially once he started singing�oh my God someone shoot me now!  
  
  
  
�Just what makes that little old ant�think he can move a rubber tree plant�anyone knows an ant�can�t� move a rubber tree plant.�  
  
  
  
If the little critters of the forest start singing I�m going to have to just call it a day.  
  
  
  
�Because he�s got high hopes�he�s got high hopes�he�s got high apple pie in the sky hopes� Ever heard that song before Nick?�  
  
  
  
�Nope can�t say I have.� He turned to look at me and I briefly saw two of him.  
  
  
  
�Are you alright son?�  
  
  
  
�I need to sit for a minute.� I said as I plopped down on the ground. I think seeing Grim made me temporarily forget how horrible I felt and then when he started his wretched singing, it brought it all back.  
  
  
  
�Okay but it�s your funeral�literally.� He started laughing at the joke he cracked, wow he�s a jerk!  
  
  
  
�I just need one minute��  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
He kept staring at me and smiling, �I got you pretty good when you first got here didn�t I? With that story I told you boys.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�you�re a real riot and a half.� And yes it sounded as sarcastic as you might think it did.  
  
  
  
�That story was true you know�in fact you actually befriended her.�  
  
  
  
�Mary Beth?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, I believe that�s her name�poor thing. Only it wasn�t a bear it was her father, he had a hot temper on him that one. The little girl was always wandering away from camp and one night the dad was drinking too much and suddenly he gets all mad and goes after her with a hatchet. He also killed his wife before putting a bullet through his own head.�  
  
  
  
Did I really need to know that?  
  
  
  
�No, I suppose you didn�t.�  
  
  
  
Wait�I didn�t just say that out loud did I?  
  
  
  
�No, you did not.�  
  
  
  
I looked over at Grim and I�m sure I probably looked like a cartoon character to him. All I could do was stare though; I had no idea what to say or ask or anything. �Anyway�� He said when he got tired of waiting for me to speak. �I�m glad they finally crossed over. They have been here for a long time Nickolas�too long.�  
  
  
  
�I�m glad they did too.�  
  
  
  
�Why? From what I�ve seen so far, you seem to be afraid of the light and crossing over.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not afraid; I�m just not ready yet. I�m too young.�  
  
  
  
�And Mary Beth wasn�t?� He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.  
  
  
  
�Well no�but Mary was with her mom and dad at least, I�d have nobody there.�  
  
  
  
�That�s not true Nickolas�everyone has someone waiting for them on the other side. In fact, Sarah would be there to great you. You know you guys are related.�  
  
  
  
�We are?� Grim nodded at me as he swat at a fire fly.  
  
  
  
�Yup, she�s your great aunt.�  
  
  
  
�Really?�  
  
  
  
�Really�didn�t you feel something when you met her? Wasn�t it one of the nicest feelings in the world? People always say that when they finally come into contact with one of their loved ones who have passed it�s the best feeling in the world. Kind of like you are safe from harm.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�it did feel like that kind of.�  
  
  
  
Grim smiled at me and nodded, �I knew it would�well, I guess we better get going. Are you feeling any better?�  
  
I thought about that for a second, �Yeah, I think so.�  
  
  
  
�Good, you know I hate taking people out of the woods�it�s so horrible to watch them suffer.�  
  
  
  
�Suffer?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, I mean like you. A totally healthy and happy boy at least when you were back at the camp�now you are in so much agony, aren�t you?�  
  
  
  
�Not that bad�I wouldn�t say agony.�  
  
  
  
�Right, not yet�that comes later�well, we better get going.� He stood up and offered me his hand.  
  
  
  
�What to you mean that comes later?� I think I may have even gulped Shaggy style when he said that...I mean I could have ignored that, but I�m not a big fan of agony.  
  
  
  
�You�ll see soon enough. Let�s go�it�s beginning to get dark and soon we won�t even be able to see the trail.�  
  
  
  
I nodded at him but once again my eyes felt very heavy, that�s when my mind wandered back to Sarah. How warm and gentle she was. She seemed so sweet and caring, so much more than my own mother. I felt myself getting sad again, this trip was really playing with my head. �You�re mother loves you Nickolas.�  
  
  
  
I looked over at Grim, �I don�t know about that anymore. There was a time I used to be so sure, but not anymore.�  
  
  
  
�She does�sometimes people just have a hard time showing it.�  
  
  
  
�She never used to.�  
  
  
  
�Sarah used to always hold your mother in her arms�she used to tickle her stomach until she laughed. Sometimes so much so that she would cry.�  
  
  
  
�Really?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, you need to be more trusting Nick. Just believe what I say without doubting me so much.�  
  
  
  
�Why wouldn�t I doubt you, I mean no offense but I have only met you once before and you made fun of me. Why should I trust you?�  
  
  
  
He placed his hand on my shoulder and it felt warm and gentle, the same kind of warmth I felt when I came into contact with Sarah. �Am I related to you too?� I asked him when he finally pulled away from me.  
  
  
  
�Nick, in a way we are all related to each other.�  
  
  
  
�How so?�  
  
  
  
�That will be explained to you some other day by someone much more important than I am.�  
  
  
  
The night sky suddenly lit up in an array of different colors. It was almost as if there was a rainbow in darkness. �You can�t see that anywhere else.� He said to me, knowing that I was awestruck by the site. It was really the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.  
  
  
  
�What is that?�  
  
  
  
He didn�t answer me, �Let�s go�it�s night time and what you seek is just over this hill.�  
  
  
  
�Really?� I asked him before realizing I wasn�t supposed to ask him that anymore.  
  
  
  
He smiled at me and shook his head. Okay maybe this Grim guy wasn�t so bad after all. �Come on�� He motioned for me to follow him as he picked up his pace. I felt so at ease for the first time in forever. All my worries were disappearing, I couldn�t help but smile.  
  
  
  
�I�m almost home�� I said to myself as I ran up to where Grim was standing.  
  
  
  
When I got up to the top of the hill my breath was taken away�it was so beautiful and bright. The most beautiful and serene thing I have ever seen. I started crying instantly because I was so taken with its beauty and peacefulness.  
  
  
  
�That�s home?� I asked him through my tears of joy.  
  
  
  
�No.�  
  
  
  
I turned around confused, �No?�  
  
  
  
He shook his head at me, �Home for you is that way�� He said pointing down a small path which looked dark and scary. There was no rainbow shining in the night on that path, only dead looking trees and darkness.  
  
  
  
�But what about this way?� I asked pointing back at the rainbow.  
  
  
  
�It is warm isn�t it?�  
  
  
  
I nodded at him but my back was turned away, I wanted to face the rainbow, have its light shine on my face. It made every pore of my body fill with the most incredible feeling of� �Love�I feel so loved.� I cried as I closed my eyes to bask in it. All the love I felt coming off of that light.  
  
  
  
�That�s what lives in the light Nick�love.�  
  
  
  
I took a few more steps toward it, the pain was gone and I felt like a small child again. If I wanted to run a marathon and do back flips I would have been able to. I felt renewed, reborn. Wait�did he say the light? The light was a bad thing, right?  
  
  
  
I forced myself to take a few more steps, but this time it was away from the rainbow. I felt it pulling me...and I didn�t want to resist. I needed a hug more than anything else and that light felt like one giant hug to me, but still I pulled myself away and landed on the ground in pain�no, not pain�agony.  
  
 **This one is almost over now. You probably have two more chapters. I know I said this on my Why chapter to so if you read all my stories i'm being horribly redundant lol but just in case, if you would like to vote for what type of story you would like to read next from me, go here:  
  
http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/Brain_Candy_mailing_list/  
  
I'm starting to run out of ideas and by your votes, i'm hoping that an idea will pop in my brain! lol  
  
Thanks guys for reading and reviewing!  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**~ 24 ~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
I can�t even describe the kind of pain I was feeling. It felt like every single cell in my body was being torn apart. I wanted to cry but I was in so much pain, no sound would even come out. It felt like an eternity but then it ended all of the sudden. I had a hard time breathing after that, I mean seriously I was hyperventilating.  
  
  
  
I did tend to hyperventilate from time to time, especially right before we had press conferences or interviews. Performing wise, I was fine. Knowing I could potentially say something stupid and make a fool out of myself scared me to death. That is what would drive me to start hyperventilating.  
  
  
  
On those fun occasions, I would be known to suddenly start breathing very heavy to which Kevin and Brian would run into action, Kevin would rub at my back and tell me to calm down and Brian would grab a paper bag and tell me to breath into it. Deep breaths�soothing breaths. AJ chose to help out by cracking jokes and Howie would just keep saying �It�ll be okay Nicky� over and over again.  
  
  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to picture them helping me as I laid there on the ground. I thought maybe Grim would have gotten up to help or something but no, he just sat there on a log staring at me as I wheezed.  
  
  
  
�Why didn�t you help me?� I asked him as I finally was able to bring my breathing back to normal. I was scared for a second there. I really felt like I was going to die, which was ironic considering my situation to begin with.  
  
  
  
�It�s not my job to help you.�  
  
  
  
I slowly sat up now, my eyes trying very hard not to be drawn back to the beautiful light. �But you said it was your job.�  
  
  
  
�No I didn�t.�  
  
  
  
�Yes you did, you said your job was to get me out of the woods.�  
  
  
  
�Did anywhere in that job description mention helping you breathe? No, I don�t think so.�  
  
  
  
Wow, remember how I said maybe Grim wasn�t so bad after all? I totally take that back. He�s a jerk!  
  
  
  
�But still��  
  
  
  
�Are you ready to go yet?� He asked me, seeming so blas� about the entire thing. If I was Kevin I would totally be complaining to his boss by now.  
  
  
  
�But you�re not Kevin are you?� AHH! He needs to stop doing that.  
  
  
  
�And you need to stop relying on everyone but yourself Nickolas� didn�t Casper tell you that before?�  
  
  
  
�So, you know Casper?�  
  
  
  
�Of course I know him.�  
  
  
  
�Then you know his dad too huh?�  
  
  
  
�Fairly well�yes.�  
  
  
  
He stood up and motioned for me to do the same, I was having a great deal of trouble with that task though. I really did feel like my legs were made out rubber. I closed my eyes, which always seemed to help me out. I quickly opened them though, when I felt the ground start shaking once again.  
  
  
  
�Oh great�another earthquake.� I just sat on the ground and waited for it to pass. This time it seemed to last forever. Grim didn�t even falter on his feet; I was kind of hoping he�d at least fall. I know that would have given me some gratification.  
  
  
  
Eventually it stopped and that�s when I stood up, much to my delight, without falling. �I wish these stupid earthquakes would stop. That one seemed to last forever.�  
  
  
  
�They aren�t earthquakes Nick.�  
  
  
  
�No, of course they aren�t. Why would they be? I mean they only feel like earthquakes and act like earthquakes.� I rolled my eyes at him. I was so over Grim already. I want Casper back please.  
  
  
  
�Every time that happens, it�s because you�re having a seizure. They are happening faster and lasting longer, that�s not a good thing.�  
  
  
  
�A seizure?�  
  
  
  
Grim nodded at me, �We better get moving before that little road no longer becomes an option.�  
  
  
  
Okay that got me moving a little faster, at least I wanted to move faster, but as I walked a little farther from that light, the pain came back. Not as bad as before but enough to make me drop back down to the ground. I knew in that moment, I was going to die. I was so close to making it, but there was no way.  
  
  
  
�Are you giving up Nickolas?�  
  
  
  
�Please make it stop�please.� I was crying as I laid in a fetal position. �I can�t take this pain anymore�please.�  
  
  
  
�You have to realize, all that is waiting for you is pain Nickolas. There�s so much pain in the world.� He took a seat beside me, �If you go down that path, you�ll feel like this for pretty much the rest of the way and it won�t get any better once you get out of here I�m afraid. No, once you�re back home the pain will remain.�  
  
  
  
�Why�do�you �� say that? I couldn�t finish verbalizing my thoughts. The pain was too great.  
  
  
  
�Nickolas� your road to recovery will be tough. You�re going to have intense migraines; your management will fight to get you up and about before you are ready��  
  
  
  
But the guys won�t let that happen, they always look out for me.  
  
  
  
�Yes, but some things they aren�t in control of and that�s one of them. It�s your mother who will try to push you back to work before you are ready.�  
  
  
  
Just at the mention of my mother, the other kind of agony hit me, the emotional one. Why couldn�t my mother just let me be a kid for once? I�m going to need her to be there for me, to hug me and tell me everything is going to be alright but she�s not going to. �She never does that anymore.�  
  
  
  
�Yes, things will be much harder for you if you go down that road Nick.�  
  
  
  
�I have no choice; I can�t just stay here forever. I don�t want to.�  
  
  
  
�Also understandable, believe me, this place gets pretty boring after awhile, but you can go back in there.� Grim said as he pointed to the light. �Just on the other side of that light is no more pain�don�t you want that?�  
  
  
  
I didn�t dare turn around to look at it, but I felt its warmth and I heard its gentle hum, it sounded like a music box, one that I used to play with when I was a small child. It belonged to one of the old ladies that lived in the senior citizen home my family worked at when I was a kid. It played the song Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head. And I used to wind it up and listen to it over and over again.  
  
  
  
When my parents would get into fights I would hide in that woman�s closet and play that damned music box and it made me feel�  
  
  
  
�Safe? That music makes you feel safe doesn�t it?� I nodded at Grim while still keeping my eyes closed.  
  
  
  
�Believe me when I tell you that the only truly safe place in the universe is in that light.�  
  
  
  
The pain started to lessen once more and I was able to sit up, �You know�for someone who helps people out of the woods, you really aren�t doing a very good job.�  
  
  
  
�That�s twice now you have insulted my work ethics Nickolas.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry Grim, but I call um� as I see um��  
  
  
  
�Explain�� Great, when will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut? It�s probably not a good idea to get the one person who can help you out of the woods, mad at you. I�m such an idiot.  
  
  
  
�What I mean is, seems like you would rather me go into the light, then to go back home.�  
  
  
  
�Nickolas, I only want what�s best for you. There is nothing for you at home, yes�there are people there who love and care about you, but in the end, we all strive for that light.�  
  
  
  
�But I don�t want to die yet, I�m too young. I have too much to live for.�  
  
  
  
He looked at me and nodded, �Maybe, but for whatever reason, you were brought here to these woods Nick and for whatever reason, you�re still here and you have put one foot into that light already. Only a handful of people on earth can say that.�  
  
  
  
�All the more reason to live, I can go back home and brag.� Grim laughed at me.  
  
  
  
�What I�m saying Nickolas Gene Carter, is that the powers that be, let you into the light. It wants you, if it didn�t; if you weren�t ready�it wouldn�t be so bright.�  
  
  
  
I was starting to get scared now; maybe it was time for me to go. Just thinking about not being around my family anymore or seeing the guys or even performing ever again, made me so sad.  
  
  
  
No, I�m not ready.  
  
  
  
�I want to go home, so do your job and help me get home Grim.�  
  
  
  
�That�s what I�m doing Nick.�  
  
  
  
�Huh?� He was confusing me.  
  
  
  
�I am taking you home. It�s my job to make sure everyone gets home.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, you�ve said that a billion times already Rain Man.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know what that means.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry, it was a movie�but really, I want to go home. Not in the light, that�s not home.�  
  
  
  
�But Nick, there you�re wrong�it�s my job to get people home, sometimes it�s that tiny path but most of the time, it�s that light.� Crap on a stick.  
  
  
  
Maybe I�m slow�in fact you all probably figured it out long before I did, but still I had to ask him, even though I knew the answer. �Grim�you wouldn�t by any chance happen to be��  
  
  
  
�Yes I am Nickolas�people know me by many names.�  
  
  
  
�Like�the Grim Reaper?�  
  
  
  
�Yup, they call me Grim for short.�  
  
  
  
That got me standing up pretty quickly, �I am not ready to die.� I said as I started towards the hill that led to that tiny path.  
  
  
  
�Most people aren�t and there�s no need to run�� He put his arm out to me but I didn�t listen, I took off like a bat out of hell.  
  
  
  
Not that it did any good, because he ended up standing right in front of me, blocking my way. Now that was an interesting parlor trick. �Please let me pass you��  
  
  
  
�I just want you to think about this for a minute Nickolas�you are being given a chance that not many people are given, a chance to be happy and at peace for eternity. I know you�ll miss your family but once you go through that light, it won�t seem so important to you anymore.�  
  
  
  
�But it is important to me now�� Suddenly another earthquake hit us and I lost my balance and fell to the ground. My head suddenly started to pound and for just a second I saw a brilliant flash of light and heard voices. It was as if I had a family of trolls living inside my head or something. A truly odd feeling, well besides the feeling you get when you are having a conversation with the Grim Reaper.  
  
  
  
�Nicky�please come back to us�don�t do this.� It was Howie�s voice, clear as day inside my head.  
  
  
  
�I�ll let you make fun of me and pick on me every day for the rest of my life if you just make it through this�fight kiddo. Don�t quit, not now.� I felt the tingling sensation I kept feeling all throughout this trip but now I knew it was because he most likely was holding my hand.  
  
  
  
Wow, did he just give me permission to pick on him for the rest of his life? That�s huge!  
  
I SO know once I get better though, he�ll say he never said anything even remotely close to that.  
  
  
  
When the earth finally stopped shaking I sat up slowly, my head was still hurting and now along with that I wasn�t feeling well. �I think I have a fever.� I said out loud. Why? I have no clue. It was kind of like telling a vulture�okay you can eat me now, I�m just about dead.  
  
  
  
�Nick stop being so damned stubborn and just open your eyes!� This time, it was Kevin and he was yelling at me. I can�t believe he was friggin yelling at me! But hearing his voice and Howie�s was enough to help me off the ground.  
  
  
  
�I hear them�I know I�m getting close aren�t I?� Grim was still standing in my path, not looking very happy with me.  
  
  
  
�You�re going to start feeling really badly in a few minutes Nick; with every step you take you�re going to wish you were dead.�  
  
  
  
�I�m willing to do that.� I took a deep breath and walked right past death. I was afraid he was going to grab for me, or suddenly he would reveal this monster type face or something, I mean he looked so normal. Something had to give.  
  
  
  
�You say that now�� The wind kicked up and started howling all around me. Leaves were swirling around in the breeze as if they were making a giant cyclone, right in the middle of my path.  
  
  
  
The wind was so strong at this point that I could barely breath and the howling wind so great I had to put my hands over my ears to block the screaming of my name. I remembered this scenario from one of the dreams I had while here. �When he comes for you, you better run.� That�s what Casper had told me.  
  
  
  
I looked at my surroundings and it was in fact, the very same place in my dream. The one where the leaves swirled all around and Casper stood on the log making the wind howl. It wasn�t Casper though, it was death himself. He was now standing on a log about a foot away from me with his hands in the air. He was the one making everything happen.  
  
  
  
I ran.  
  
  
  
He was right; every step I took was murder. I felt like I had run a marathon when all I had done was barely make it three feet into the gnarled path. The leaves were really picking up speed and I knew the only way I was going to get out of the woods was to go right into the middle of the funnel.  
  
  
  
On top of everything else, the ground was shaking as well. I was probably having another seizure, I felt the urgency to hurry so I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and barreled right through the moaning wind and leaves as the trees around me started to give and fall.  
  
  
  
The cries of my name all shrill and scary suddenly seemed more calm once inside that whirling wind. I have to admit I didn�t expect that, I found myself stopping as I heard familiar voices. My great Aunt Collette was among them. She used to make the best apple pie ever. She would dish me up a big scoop of chocolate ice cream and heat up a slice just for me while all the other kids slept. She made me feel like such a grown up.  
  
  
  
Then there was my grandfather, he was saying my name and I could picture his face with his arms defensively folded in front of him, as if I had just gotten into trouble for doing something bad. You didn�t want to get caught being bad on my grandfather�s watch.  
  
  
  
Voices of some of the people who I had known that had passed on, all shouting my name, telling me to turn around and join them in a better place.  
  
  
  
It should have been cold in the middle of all that wind, but the air was humid and pleasant. I could have stayed there all day, I felt so light all of the sudden and sure enough when I looked down my feet were no longer on the ground. The funnel had picked me up and I was floating.  
  
  
  
That�s when I saw another flash of light, in the middle of all the whirring and howling. I saw my mother and father. They were sitting right beside me in the hospital, one holding my left hand and the other holding my right. It looked as if they were both crying. �They are there�they are waiting for me.�  
  
  
  
My mother was humming a song to me�I could barely make it out but I was pretty sure it was Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head. Kevin was standing right behind her with his hand on her shoulder. �They are so sad�� I said as I felt my feet touch the ground once more.  
  
  
  
I saw that bed appear again, just like when Kevin and Casper showed it to me what felt like forever ago. Everyone I loved was all around me. I mean there was barely any room for me with all the flowers, the people, the love. Brian was sitting on my bed staring at me, his hand on my leg as he listened to my mother sing.  
  
  
  
�They think I�m going to die.�  
  
  
  
�That�s because you are going to die Nick.� I turned to look at Grim, the voice of death, but instead found Casper standing there. He seemed almost sympathetic and sad as he walked over to me. I turned back to the site before me, it�s like I never wanted to stop watching. All my life, I have always doubted that people cared. I mean I have showed them all how much I love them, but not often did I ever feel that love returned to me. Finally I was witnessing it and it was beautiful. Even more beautiful than that light, to see my mother and father with their hands wrapped around me as if I was the most important thing in the universe.  
  
  
  
�I don�t want to die.� I whispered, not really even believing myself anymore.  
  
  
  
It was just about dark now, almost impossible to see the small path that I was halfway through. The picture of my life started to fade and once again I was left all alone.  
  
  
  
The sky illuminated with light once more, just like I had seen at the camp, so pretty and bright, I was able to see in the dark just because of it.  
  
  
  
�It�s time to go Nick.� Casper said now once again creeping up behind me.  
  
  
  
�They are starting to click people in.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t want to.�  
  
  
  
�I know, but it�s too late now.�  
  
  
  
�I can make it.�  
  
  
  
�No, you can�t.� He walked over and stood in front of me, �I�m really sorry Nickolas, I wanted you to make it out of here, but you just don�t have the will. You don�t have the drive to do it alone.�  
  
  
  
I looked at Casper and shook my head, �You�re wrong. I do have the will.� I walked right past him and once again started my run out of the woods. I wasn�t going to let death win.  
  
  
  
�I can do this!! You can do this!!� I yelled at myself as once again the leaves started swirling around me.  
  
  
  
�Nick!!!� I heard Casper�s voice but I ignored it, I even ignored it as it morphed into the voice of his father. They were the same person, always had been.  
  
  
  
�You�ll never make it�come into the light!�  
  
  
  
�No!� I shouted to him as I continued to walk. My head hurt so much and the pain was unbearable but yet, I kept walking. I had to make it back to the people I loved. If I stopped now, there would never be another chance, and that much I could feel.  
  
  
  
Just when I was about to give up, I saw a light, �Shit!� I said while panting and once again there was Casper, or Grim or whatever the hell you wanted to call him.  
  
  
  
�Leave me alone!� I shouted at him. �You told me you were helping me but you were only lying!�  
  
  
  
�That�s not true.�  
  
  
  
�You had me SO scared of your father�but it was you all along! Why would you do that? It�s not enough to kill people off but you have to play mind games with them too?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t kill people off Nick.�  
  
  
  
�You�re DEATH!�  
  
  
  
�Yes, I am�but my job is to help people into the light�sometimes they are ready and go right away�other times like you�it becomes a task and a half.�  
  
  
  
�Well, you can ask anyone, I�m difficult.� Casper laughed again. Death had a pretty good sense of humor.  
  
  
  
�We better go�� He held out his hand to me.  
  
  
  
�You said to me, back at the camp, that death can�t just take you, you have to go with him right?� He nodded at me.  
  
  
  
�Was that true?� He nodded again. �Well, then it�s been nice to meet you Casper and I know we�ll meet again, but I�m going home.�  
  
  
  
I thought he was going to stop me, but instead he smiled, �Nick�you�re already there.� Suddenly I felt another earthquake, the fiercest one yet as the light ending the path suddenly grew in brightness and started moving towards me.  
  
  
  
I heard singing and I felt peace and then all of the sudden.  
  
  
  
Darkness�  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

****

**~ 25 ~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
It�s so hard for me to describe what happened next. I felt like I was in a womb. I know it sounds silly, because how on earth would I even remember what that feels like in the first place, right? Good point, I don�t, but if I had to give this particular sense a feeling, it would definitely be womb-like.  
  
  
  
It was dark and quiet, the kind of quiet you experience before a huge storm, you know when all the birds and outside sounds suddenly disappear. That was always so eerie to me. Growing up, it wasn�t the hurricanes themselves I was afraid of, but the quiet that they brought along with them. Because at any moment that quiet could go away in a roar of wind.  
  
  
  
I stood there in that dark place, waiting for that roar of wind to come out of nowhere and take me to wherever it was I was meant to go, unless this was it?  
  
  
  
A sobering thought occurred to me at that point and that was, maybe this was all there was to the after life. Maybe all the talk about light and family and angels playing harps was nothing more than a fairytale. Maybe all that was truly waiting for you on the other side was darkness.  
  
  
  
Yup, that�s when I started to panic; I couldn�t picture eternity being this still and quiet. There had to be more, something much better than this. I mean they could have at least given me a flashlight or something. Grim sucks at his job! Seriously!!  
  
  
  
�Hello? A little help here!� I decided to shout into the nothingness. Maybe this was some kind of lesson that �death� was trying to teach me. Maybe �death� and Kevin were working together on some kind of master plan to punish me for constantly disobeying pretty much anything they�ve ever said.  
  
  
  
�Kevin!� I yelled because why not, right? I mean if I was right, then Kevin would answer. Maybe he�d come out of the darkness with a flashlight and say, �See? Next time Death tells you to do something you do it!�  
  
  
  
 _�Did he just say something? Nicky�can you hear me?�_ Oh my God!! Howie�s here!  
  
  
  
 _�It sounded like he said Kevin�s name�I�ll go get Kevin!�_ No! Don�t go get Kevin, he�ll just yell at me for something and where the hell are you AJ? How come I can hear you guys but I can�t see a damn thing?  
  
  
  
 _�Nicky�can you hear me?�_ Why must Howie always repeat himself? You know, he does that all the time.  
  
  
  
 _�He said my name?�  
  
  
  
�Clear as day.�  
  
  
  
�Nick!! I�m right here little man�talk to me.�_ Oh great, now I�m really in trouble.  
  
  
  
I couldn�t understand why it was I heard them but didn�t see them. It was if they were just out of my reach, so I walked a tiny bit ahead. I was kind of afraid to do that because for all I knew there was a giant abyss with my name on it, just waiting to eat me up. Wow, that would suck monkey balls huh?  
  
  
  
 _�Where�s Brian?�_ Yes, that was an excellent question Kevin. He�s the smart one though, he always has been. Why would he hang around in the dark? He�s probably back at camp playing basketball and mocking me for not following him.  
  
  
  
 _�He went to go get the doctor; he should have been back by now.�_ Wait a minute�did he just say �doctor?�  
  
  
  
 _�Nick... hang on the doctor is coming�he just said doctor did you hear him?�_ Kevin sounded very excited about this but then again so was I because Brian going to get a doctor meant that I was still alive, unless there are doctors in heaven�if this is even heaven. Why would you need a doctor in heaven anyway? That would make next to no sense but then again, who said that life or death made any sense?  
  
  
  
I reached my hand out just to see what would happen, yes I was curious�I�m Nick. _�His hand is moving!�_ Cool!  
  
  
  
I heard a door open, _�How long ago?�_ That was a voice I was unfamiliar with, it was probably the doctor.  
  
  
  
 _�About five minutes ago, he said my name and then he said the word doctor.�_  
  
  
  
Suddenly I was uncomfortable, I felt myself being poked and prodded and didn�t like it one bit. That�s when it occurred to me that I was still in pain. I didn�t think about it before but once I realized I was alive, the pain began to increase. My anxiety grew when I suddenly saw a huge flash of light. Maybe this was all a trick, some kind of mind game Casper was playing on me. Make him think he�s alive and then at the last minute pull him away from that and into the light.  
  
  
  
 _�Seems like he�s trying to wake up.�_ And the master of the obvious award goes to�I wonder where he got his medical degree from?  
  
  
  
The light disappeared and once again I was left in darkness. I�ve always hated the dark. I can�t sleep unless there�s a little crack of light coming in from somewhere, usually a bathroom door or hallway. Brian, who is lucky enough to room with me most of the time, understands this about me. It�s kind of an unspoken thing, he lets me do it, no questions asked and in return I leave him alone when he wants to talk to his girlfriend.  
  
  
  
I think that�s a fair little arrangement we have. Now when I get stuck with the others, I have to be slyer about this. Generally, I make up a story about me being clumsy and needing the light to stay on so I can make my way to the bathroom. For some reason they always believe me about the clumsy part, not sure why.  
  
  
  
Okay I know they probably figured out that I just hate sleeping in the dark, but props to them for not calling me out on it. Well almost all of them, AJ always makes fun of me because he�s an idiot�but everyone else was cool.  
  
  
  
I felt someone�s hand on my forehead, it was so cold. _�Nick, can you hear me?�_ That was Brian�s voice this time and I couldn�t help but feel a little relieved.  
  
  
  
I found myself hopping around. I was aggravated that I couldn�t see them. They were right there, I heard them and now I even felt them. Brian�s hand was so cold; it felt nice because I was getting pretty hot. Gah! I hate the �dark!!!�  
  
  
  
 _�What Frack?�_  
  
  
  
 _�HE talked again! Listen, he�s talking again!�_ Kevin is going to be the kind of dad that brags to everyone when his kid finally poops in the potty.  
  
  
  
 _�He�s smiling, Nicky why are you smiling?�_ I guess the thought of Kevin bragging about shit made me happy? I�m weird.  
  
  
  
I had to get out of here, I wish I knew how�there should be exit signs or something. �Dark��  
  
  
  
 _�He�s afraid of the dark!�_ Brian, shut up! I can�t believe he just said that.  
  
  
  
 _�Then just open your eyes silly!�_ AJ is such a�oh.  
  
  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, as best as I could. It felt like someone was fighting me to keep them closed. Maybe a hundred little eye jockeys or something, each one racing my lashes in some kind of weird Kentucky Derby or something. Get off of me eye jockeys, I need to see!  
  
  
  
My vision was very blurry at first but there was no mistaking who was looking down at me. Even with cloudy eyesight, those brows stood out. He looked tired and scruffy. �Kevin?�  
  
  
  
Wow, that was hard to say. My throat felt so dry that I swear I heard my tongue crack. My eyes wondered from Kevin to Brian, who still had his hand on my forehead.  
  
  
  
�Well look who�s awake. You gave us quite the scare little man.� Kevin whispered to me with tears in his eyes. Good lord that boy will cry about anything.  
  
  
  
I was so thirsty suddenly; all I wanted was �water.�  
  
  
  
I saw AJ running for the pitcher of water out of the corner of my eye. He looked tired too, �Here ya go buddy.� He said as he poured me a glass of water.  
  
  
  
Brian sat beside me on my bed and both he and Kevin helped to move me up to a sitting position. The room was so bright it was killing my eyes and I swear that when I groaned I thought Kevy was going to have a heart attack. I missed them so much.  
  
  
  
Kevin placed the glass right by my mouth, �Drink slowly little man,� which was going to be no problem for me because I was so weak I could barely open my mouth, within two sips I was all done.  
  
  
  
I felt my eyes closing again, I tried to fight against sleep but I couldn�t help it, I guess I had a rough day. Coming back from death will do that to you.  
  
  
  
When I closed my eyes I was in another place. Actually it looked a lot like the campground I had just escaped from. �No freaking way!� I said standing up in frustration. It looked different somehow though, not menacing at all. There was no wind or rain, it was perfectly sunny and there sitting next to the fire with a stick in his hand, sat Casper. He looked up at me and smiled.  
  
  
  
�Ugh! Not you again!�  
  
  
  
�Gee, it�s nice to see you too Nick.�  
  
  
  
�What�s going on? Why am I here?�  
  
  
  
�Relax, it�s only a dream this time. I guess this is your brain�s way of finding closure for all that�s happened to you.�  
  
  
  
I let out a deep breath and sat beside Casper as he offered me a marshmallow and a stick. �You know, I should be dreaming about naked girls or something not having toasted marshmallows with a ghost.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not a ghost.�  
  
  
  
�Oh that�s right, well not that you being Death makes it any better.�  
  
  
  
Casper laughed at me, �Okay, you have a point.�  
  
  
  
�Do I? What�s going on Cas�Grim�What do I call you?�  
  
  
  
�I like Casper.�  
  
  
  
�Okay fine�Casper; what am I supposed to do now?�  
  
  
  
He shrugged at me, �You know, I have to say I�ve never had these before, they are very tasty.�  
  
  
  
�Uh�.can we focus please?�  
  
  
  
�Sorry�I don�t know Nick�maybe tell me what�s on your mind.�  
  
  
  
�I feel like you betrayed me back there, I thought we were friends but in the end you betrayed me.�  
  
  
  
�Yes I did�but only because you expected me to, didn�t you?�  
  
  
  
�Well�maybe.�  
  
  
  
�Definitely, Nick�you always think that everyone is going to eventually betray you and leave you and that once they do, you�ll never be able to handle being alone. I just proved you wrong, that�s all.�  
  
  
  
�You didn�t prove me wrong; you DID leave me and betray me!�  
  
  
  
�Yes, but you were able to make it home alone. It was your strength that brought you back here Nick. Your strength and love for the people you care about.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not strong at all.�  
  
  
  
�There you are very wrong. It took a lot of courage to do what you did and believe me, many people in your situation weren�t so lucky. You stood up to me; you fought Death and won�how cool is that?�  
  
  
  
I smiled, �Wow, I never thought about it that way before.�  
  
  
  
�I know, but I have a feeling that from now on Nickolas, you will be rethinking a lot of things�whoever thought up the concept of sticking marshmallows on a stick and burning them is a genius.�  
  
  
  
It sure was nice to know that Death had the same attention span that I did. �So, I�m confused�are you a bad guy or a good guy?�  
  
  
  
He stuck another marshmallow in his mouth, chewed on it and then finally answered, �I�m not a guy at all.�  
  
  
  
�Whoa! Is this the part of the dream that you morph into a naked chick?�  
  
  
  
�Not quite.�  
  
  
  
�Bummer.�  
  
  
  
�This is the part of the dream where I say goodbye.� He stood up and put his hand out for me to shake. I was a little leery at first whether or not I should take him up on that offer. I mean he could grab my hand and take me off somewhere, it would suck to come this far only to be done in by a stupid kindergarten type trick�the fake handshake.  
  
  
  
I looked at him and decided that maybe trust should start with a good old fashioned handshake with Death. He grabbed my hand and we both shook once before letting go. Weird thing was as he turned to leave, I didn�t want him to. �Don�t you want to just stay and hang out for a little while longer?�  
  
  
  
He smiled at me, �There is a man I have to meet in a little bit, and he�s in the room next to you. I have to lead him into the light.�  
  
  
  
�Oh. That�s sad.�  
  
  
  
�It�s not sad Nick, he had a full life and he�s now ready to move on. It happens to all of you. So�Until we meet again, young Nickolas Gene Carter.� He nodded at me.  
  
  
  
�I hope it�s a long time from now.� I was afraid to say that because I didn�t want to hear the �well actually I�ll be back in five minutes,� answer I was sure I would. But he didn�t say anything one way or the other; he just smiled at me and faded away.  
  
  
  
When I opened my eyes it was nighttime, there was a light on over my bed, probably because Brian had let the world know about my fear of the dark. It was a little easier opening my eyes this time, they didn�t hurt quite so much and I also felt like I had a little more strength.  
  
  
  
�Hey there.� I looked over and saw Kevin sitting in a chair next to me. �I wasn�t sure if you would wake up again, but I wanted to be here just in case.�  
  
  
  
�Hey.� I was surprised by the weakness of my own voice. I sounded like crap.  
  
  
  
He smiled and moved his chair closer to me, probably so this way he wouldn�t wake up Howie who was noticeably snoring across the room. I could recognize that snore anywhere. He sounds like a penguin with a cold.  
  
  
  
�Do you need anything? Are you in pain?�  
  
  
  
I shook my head at him. �Parents?� I couldn�t help but notice that since I was awake, they were nowhere around.  
  
  
  
�They have been here this entire time Nick, they had to go home but once they heard you woke up they are working on getting back here as soon as possible.�  
  
  
  
�How long have I been asleep?�  
  
  
  
�About four days�the four longest days of our lives I think.� He was tearing up again but this time I joined him. Maybe everything finally hit me, how close I came to actually dying, how scared I was but most importantly, how much I loved them and how much they loved me.  
  
  
  
It occurred to me that for the four or so days that I have been unconscious they probably haven�t left my side. Judging by the way Kevin looked, I doubt he even slept.  
  
  
  
He stood up, �Why are you crying, are you in pain, do you need a doctor?�  
  
  
  
�No, I�m just sorry I made you guys all worry so much.�  
  
  
  
He stood up and sat on the bed next to me, �Listen to me Nicky�there�s nothing to be sorry about. I just thank God you�re going to be okay. There was a little bit that we�well�we��  
  
  
  
�I know.�  
  
  
  
�You do?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, I thought I was a goner too, but you know what saved me?�  
  
  
  
�What?� He placed his hand on my forehead and moved some sweaty hair away from my eyes.  
  
  
  
�You all did�I love you guys.� And to make it a truly �very special episode� moment, a tear streamed down my face.  
  
  
  
�Well, the doctor said you are officially out of the woods buddy�so you�ll be back to yourself in no time!�  
  
  
  
I couldn�t help but laugh when he said that. If Kevin knew how true that little saying was. Maybe that�s how it came about in the first place. Maybe someone had completed the same journey I did and then said it over dinner, next thing you know�voila�a new phrase is born!  
  
  
  
�Or maybe I�ll be an even better person.� He gave me a surprised look and then smiled.  
  
  
  
�Maybe.� As soon as he nodded we heard a flurry of activity coming from the hallway. A pile of doctors and nurses all ran into the room across the hall from me and that�s when I knew. When Kevin saw me looking out that way, he quickly tried to shield me from what was happening but I stopped him. �Don�t worry about what�s going on in there little man�just worry about yourself.�  
  
  
  
�It�s okay Kev�he�s moving on to a better place.�  
  
  
  
�Nick�don�t think like that�� He kept going but I only concentrated on what I saw next, and this time I knew I wasn�t dreaming. It was a lady and she was walking an older man down the hall. He looked confused and scared but the lady had her hand on the man�s back trying to calm him down.  
  
  
  
She looked in at me and nodded and in that instant, I knew it was him�Casper�Grim�Death.  
  
  
  
I wasn�t scared this time because for now, I knew I beat him. I took my little journey into the woods, I had fought my inner demons and I won.  
  
  
  
�What are you staring at?�  
  
  
  
I looked over at Kevin and smiled, this is something I was going to keep to myself for a long time until maybe one night over pizza and video games I�d blabber about it to Brian or something. Instead, I looked around the room seeing all my friends sleeping in various positions all over the place, including AJ who was actually in a ball on the floor and I said one word.  
  
  
  
�Life.�  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ****

**The End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Yes it�s time for the author�s note :O)  
  
  
  
I can�t believe I have reached the end of another story�go me!  
  
  
  
This one has been SO much fun to write and I loved watching your reactions as it went a long. I can�t even tell you the number of times I waited in anticipation knowing the big reveal about the woods, Nick�s illness and Casper was getting closer and closer. I had so many conversations about it with Mersey  
  
�Do you think they�ll hate it?�  
  
�Am I coping out with the whole it�s only a dream�kind of sort of thing��  
  
But in the end, I�m so glad I stuck with my original intent.  
  
  
  
So, as always I just wanted to say one last time, thanks so much for reading this. I hope you never saw it coming and yes, I did leave a lot of unanswered questions, as always. lol  
  
  
  
Until next time folks! _  
  
  
  
~ Mare  
  
  
  



End file.
